The Trial of Air
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: Peter, a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe learns of his destiny as the Avatar after a Fire Nation attack. But how can he learn to master all four elements when another Avatar is supposedly missing ? Rated T just to be safe . Please note: Original Characters are owned by their respected owners, all OCs cannot be used by other authors unless given permission by the author.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender all copy writing goes to Nickelodeon . I also do not own Naomi she is own by my friend sakuraphoenix . **

**We hope you enjoy the first chapter please review .**

_Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Our grandmother use to tell us stories about the old days a time of peace. When the Avatar kept balance between Water tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar master of all four elements, only he can stop the ruthless fire benders, but when the world needed him most, he... just vanished. 100 years have passed and the Fire Nation is near in victory in the war, two years ago my father and the men of our tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation . I was supposed to go but my father wanted me to protect my baby brother and sister as well as the rest of our tribe. Their names are Katara and Sokka. Katara and I are the last water benders in the entire village .Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air nomads and that the cycle is broken .But I haven't lost hope, I believe he or she is still out there somewhere waiting for someone to find him or her, I believe the Last Airbender is still alive... and will return to save the world._

"Gran Gran what are you saying?" Peter had asked.

_Peter had brown hair and brown eyes. He was about Sokka's height and wore an identical outfit to Sokka's outfit._

"I am saying you were adopted young one." Gran Gran said.

"But – this doesn't make any sense how can I be adopted if I am a Waterbender like Katara and what about my real parents ?" Peter asked.

"I know this may seem hard for you but you were not born in the Water Tribe." Gran Gran said.

"Then where was I born and my real parents what about them?" Peter asked.

"Let's save those questions for another day, take Katara and Sokka to catch some fish."

"Okay." Peter said.

_Peter went to see Katara._

"Hey Peter what's up?" Katara asked.

"Nothing much, we're going fishing where is Sokka?" Peter asked.

"You know him." Katara said.

"Playing soldier?" Peter asked.

"Playing solder." Katara answered.

_Peter nodded and went to go get his little brother he was hit by a snowball. _

"Sokka!" Peter exclaimed.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Very funny." Peter said whipping the snow off of his face. "We're going fishing, let's go." Peter said.

"Okay, just let me get ready first." Sokka said.

_After Katara and Peter waited for Sokka they had set sailed on their canoe, not knowing what was ahead._

"It is not getting away from me this time." Sokka said.

"Well last time it did remember?" Peter asked.

_Katara giggled. _

"Yeah well watch and learn, Peter, Katara, this is how you catch a fish." Sokka said readied to use the fishing pole he brought to catch it.

_Katara and Peter saw two fish in the water and they started to waterbend and caught the fish._

"Sokka look!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sokka turn around." Peter said.

"Shush, Katara, Peter you're going to scare it away, hmm I can already smell them cooking." Sokka said.

"But Sokka I caught one." Katara said.

"Sokka same here." Peter said.

_As it started to become difficult the two Water Benders bended the fish over to Sokka breaking the fishes hold and Sokka getting all wet. One of the fish went into the river but Peter put the other fish into the river as well. _

"There you go little guy." Peter said.

"Why is it that every time you two play with magic water and I get soaked?" Sokka asked.

"It's not magic its waterbending and it's- . " both Katara and Peter started to say in unison.

"Yeah yeah an ancient art unique to our culture blah blah blah, look I am just saying that if I had weird powers I keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said.

"You're calling us weird; I am not the one who makes muscles of myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Katara said.

_Sokka was looking at his muscles as Katara spoke. Just then the canoe hit the Ice and the canoe started to go down the river. Sokka and Peter started to paddle so they can travel safely. But then the ice started coming close to the canoe._

"Watch out! Go left, go left!" Katara exclaimed.

_As they turned left the canoe was crushed and they landed on the ice._

"You call that left?" Katara asked.

"We did our best." Peter said.

"You don't like my steering well maybe you two should have water bended us out of the ice." Sokka said making a wave like with his hands.

"So it is my fault?" Katara asked.

"I knew we should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka said.

"Sokka you should take things easy, we will get home I don't know how though." Peter said.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brain; I am embarrassed to be related to you." Katara said. The waves started to get high which caused a crack in the iceberg.

"Katara..." both Peter and Sokka started to say.

"No Peter. Be quiet. Ever since mom died Peter and I have been doing all the work around camp while you have been off playing soldier." Katara said.

"Katara..." both Peter and Sokka started to say again.

"Peter stay quiet." Katara said.

_Peter had kept his mouth shut. _

"We even washed all of the clothes, have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!" Katara yelled as the crack got larger.

"Katara settle down." Sokka said.

"No, that's it Peter and I are done helping you. From now on you're on your own!" Katara yelled.

_Katara had made an even bigger crack in the iceberg and it eventually broke. They had all gasped. The shock of the iceberg being broken washed them in to the middle of the icy river._

"Okay, you gone from weird to freakish Katara." Sokka said.

_Peter glared at Sokka._

"Did I do that?" Katara asked flabbergasted.

"Yup congratulations." Sokka said.

_Just then something started to glow and an iceberg appeared with something in side of it. Peter started to shiver._

"Are you okay?" Katara asked concernedly.

"Yes, just a bit spooked is all." Peter said.

_Katara came closer to the iceberg. They saw a boy and he opened his eyes._

"There is someone in there we have to save him." Peter said.

"He's alive. We have to help." Katara said as she took Sokka's boomerang.

"Katara get back here, we don't know what that thing is." Sokka said as he jumped on to each ice rocks.

"That thing is a human being." Peter answered Sokka.

_Peter followed Sokka to the iceberg. Katara began hitting the boomerang at the iceberg 5 times. It had worked it caused a huge gust of wind to appear then a beam of light appeared._

**Mean while on Prince Zuko's ship…**

"Finally. Uncle do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko said.

_Uncle Iroh sighed._

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source it has to be him." Zuko said.

"Or it is just the celestial lights. We have been down this road before Prince Zuko; I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit why don't you enjoy a cup of common jasmine tea?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"I don't need anything common tea, I need to capture the avatar, hails man head a course toward the light. . ." Zuko said pointing to the light

**Back with Katara and her brothers …**

_The boy had just came out of the iceberg._

"Stop." Sokka said pointing the spear at the boy.

_The light from the boy's arrows have gone out and he had passed out on the ice, Katara had caught him. Sokka started to poke him on the none pointy side._

"Will you stop poking him?" Peter asked.

_Peter pushed Sokka aside from the boy. The boy had finally woken up in Katara's arms._

"I need to ask you something." the boy asked.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Please come closer." the boy said.

_Katara came closer._

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" the boy asked.

"Uh... sure, I guess." Katara answered.

_The boy had gotten up. Sokka screamed._

"What's going on here?" the boy asked.

"You tell us, how did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked poking the boy.

"I am not sure." the boy said pushing aside the spear.

_Just then they all heard a growl. The boy went up onto the slippery ice._

"Appa are you alright? Wake up buddy." the boy said.

"Appa?" Peter thought out loud.

_They all went over to see what was going on, Sokka's mouth had dropped. Appa had lifted the boy using its tongue._

"You're okay." the boy laughed.

_Appa put the boy down and the boy hugged him. Appa got up._

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa my flying bison." the boy said.

"Right and this is Katara and Peter my flying brother and sister." Sokka said.

_Just then Appa sneezed on Sokka and both Katara and Peter started laughing._

"Yucckk." Sokka said.

"Don't worry it will wash out." the boy said.

_Sokka used hand to move the bugger, Katara and Peter both snickered._

"So do you guys live around here?" the boy asked.

"Don't answer that. Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the fire navy." Sokka said.

"Oh yeah I am sure he is a spy for the fire navy I mean you can tell that by the evil look in his eye." Katara said.

"The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. The kinder one is my sister Katara; I am Peter their older brother. You never told us your name." Peter said.

"I aaahchooo!" the boy said as he flew which at least had to be ten feet into the air.

_The boy slid back down the ice._

"I am Aang." Aang said sniffling his nose.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet into the air!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Really it felt higher than that." Aang said.

_Katara and Peter gasped._

"You're an airbender." both Katara and Peter said at the same time.

"I sure am." Aang said.

"Giant light beam, flying bison, airbender. I think I got the midnight sun madness. I am going to home to where things make sense." Sokka said.

_Sokka looked around though there was no way to get back home._

"Well if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang offered.

"Sure that would be great." Peter said.

_Aang flew onto Appa._

"We would love a ride thanks." Katara said.

"Oh no I am not getting onto that fluffy snot monster." Sokka said.

"Then you can just wait until another monster comes and gives you a lift, you know before you freeze to death." Peter said as Katara helped him up.

_Sokka was about to say something but stay quiet. Peter helped Sokka climb up._

"Okay first time fliers hold on, Appa yip yip." Aang said.

_Appa jumped into the air, but wasn't able to make the whole flight._

"That was incredible." Peter said amazed.

"Come on Appa, yip yip." Aang said.

"Wow that was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Appa is just tired. A little rest and he will be soaring through the sky you will see." Aang said.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.

"Oh I was smiling?" Aang asked.

_Sokka sighed. Peter seemed to be thinking._

"What is wrong?" Katara asked.

"It's nothing." Peter said.

**Meanwhile on Prince Zuko's ship...**

"I will be going to bed soon. A man needs his rest, Prince Zuko you need some sleep. Even if your right and the avatar is a live you won't find him. Your Father, Grand Father, and Great Grand Father all tried and failed." Uncle Iroh said.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture mine does, this cowards hundred years of hiding is over."

"I am going to go talk to Naomi, but please you need rest." Uncle Iroh said as he went to the room Naomi was in.

_Uncle Iroh went to the room in which the girl named Naomi was in. Naomi had brown hair and brown eyes. She was about the same height as Azula. She also had the same skin tone as Aang. She was wearing a long sleeved red dress that had some black areas. She was also wearing a pair of red and black boots._

"What do you want?" Naomi asked.

"You have nothing to fear from me, I just wanted to wish you good night." Uncle Iroh said.

_Just then Zuko came in._

"You just said I had nothing to fear." Naomi said.

"You don't honestly." Uncle Iroh was starting to say but was cut off by Zuko.

"I want you to spar with me." Zuko said.

"You want me to spar with you?" Naomi asked.

"Yes." Zuko said.

"Both of you need your rest." Uncle Iroh said.

"I will rest once Naomi spars with me." Zuko said.

"Fine I will spar with you." Naomi said.

_Both Naomi and Zuko moved to the training room. Naomi got into a fighting stance while Zuko was already in a fighting stance. Zuko and Iroh know that Naomi is unable to Firebend, but the real reason Zuko wanted to spar with Naomi is to see if she is able to Firebend under pressure. As their hit landed on each other faster than the average eye can see. Zuko began to Firebend._

"Hey! That's cheating!" exclaimed Naomi

"I never said we'd fight fair." Said Zuko

_He launched a fireball at Naomi, but suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew, extinguishing the flames and Naomi had her hand outstretched. Iroh and Zuko knew her deepest, darkest secret. She was an airbender._

"Naomi." Said Iroh

"Guards! Send this airbender into a cell! She's probably the Avatar!" exclaimed Zuko

"But Zuko!" exclaimed Naomi

"But nothing Avatar! We'll check out that light anyway. Father will be surprised to learn that he's been raising the Avatar." Said Zuko before the guards took her away

"But Zuko, I can't be the Avatar. How can I, when I can't even make a simple candlelight?" Naomi wondered out loud

"Because you have to learn elements in a cycle. Also, the last Avatar was a male, and you're female, and you can airbend. You are the Avatar. Take her away." Ordered Zuko

**Back with the others …**

_Katara came over to Aang._

"Hey." Katara said.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Aang asked.

"I guess I was wondering you being an air bender and all. If you any idea about what happened to the avatar." Katara started to say.

"Uh, no. I didn't know him I mean I knew people that knew but I didn't sorry." Aang apologized.

"Okay just curious good night." Katara said.

"Sleep tight." Aang said.

**The Next Morning …**

_Katara had gotten up and headed to wake Aang up and introduce him to the village._

"Aang, Aang, Aang wake up." Katara said.

_Aang had woken up._

"It's okay you we are in the village now. Come on get ready, everyone is waiting to meet you." Katara said.

_Katara notice as Aang put on his shirt he had air bending tattoos. Katara pulled Aang by his hand after he put his shirt on._

"Aang this is the entire Village, Entire Village Aang." Katara said.

_Aang had bowed._

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked.

"No one has seen an air bender in a hundred years we thought they were extinct, until my Grand Daughter and Grand Son's found you. . ." Gran Gran said.

"Extinct?" Aang asked.

"Aang, this is my Grandmother." Katara said.

"Call me Gran Gran." Gran Gran said.

_Both Sokka and Peter came to Aang._

"What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka said as he took Aang's staff.

"It is not for stabbing." Aang said as he took his staff back with airbending.

"It is for airbending." Aang said as he opened his staff.

"Magic trick do it again." one of the children said.

"Not magic air bending, it lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Aang demonstrated with the glider.

"You know last time I checked humans can't fly." Sokka said.

"Check again." Aang said as he started to fly into the air.

_Just as Aang was flying, he flew into Sokka's watch tower._

"My watch tower." Sokka gasped.

"That was amazing." Katara said as she helped Aang up.

_The glider had become a staff again. Snow from Sokka's watch tower fell on Sokka._

"Great you're an airbender. Katara and Peter are water benders together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka said as he got up from the snow.

"You two are waterbenders?" Aang asked.

"Well sort of not yet." Katara said.

_Peter nodded._

"Alright no more playing come on Katara and Peter you two have chores to do." Gran Gran said.

"I told you he is the real thing Gran Gran; we finally found a bender to teach us." Katara said.

"Katara, Peter. Try not to put all your hopes in this boy." Gran Gran said.

"But he is special, I can tell. I sense he his fueled with much wisdom." Katara said as she looked over to Aang who had his tongue on his staff which was cold.

_One of the children pulled the staff. Katara and Peter had gone to go do their chores._

**Meanwhile on Zuko's ship...**

"Again." Uncle Iroh said. Zuko used his fire bending against the two fire navy soldiers.

"No power and fire bending comes from breath not from muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body and energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Uncle Iroh demonstrated. "Get it right this time" Uncle Iroh said.

"Enough I have been drilling this sequence all day. Teach meet the next set I am more than ready." Zuko said.

"No you are impatient .You have yet to master your basics drill it again." Uncle Iroh said as he sat back down.

_Zuko fire blasted one of his sparing partners with his leg._

"The sages tell us the Avatar is the last airbender. Naomi has showed us that she is an airbender. I don't know how she still looks l6, but she has to master all of the elements. You will teach me the advanced set." Zuko said.

"Very well but I must finish my roast duck." Uncle Iroh said as he began eating the roast duck.

**Back with the others...**

_Katara and Peter had finished their chores and went to Sokka._

"Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked.

"Gran Gran said he disappeared a while ago." Peter said.

"Wow everything freezes in there." Aang said as he was out of the tunnel.

"Katara, Peter get him out of here because in this lesson it is for warriors only." Sokka said.

_All the children were playing on Appa using him as a slide. Both Katara and Peter laughed._

"Stop, stop it right now. What is wrong with you, we don't have time for fun and games with the war going on." Sokka said.

"What war? What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

_Just then Aang noticed a penguin._

"Penguin!" Aang said as he ran as fast as lightning after the penguin.

"He's kidding right?" both Peter and Sokka asked in unison.

**Later with Katara and Aang...**

Katara saw a lot of penguins.

"Aang." Katara called out. Aang was chasing a bunch of penguins.

"Hey come on little guy want to come sledding?" Aang asked as he missed the next penguin.

_Aang got up as he saw Katara._

"I have a way with animals." Aang said.

_Aang started to act like a penguin, making Katara laugh._

"Aang I will help you catch a penguin if you teach Peter and I waterbending." Katara said.

"You got a deal." Aang said as he let go of the penguin. "Just one little problem, I am an airbender. Isn't there some one in your tribe who can teach you?" Aang asked.

"No you're looking at one of two of the only water benders in the whole South pole." Katara said.

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master waterbending, what about the north pole there is another tribe up there right? Maybe they have water benders that can teach you." Aang said.

"Maybe but we haven't but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not like exactly turn right at the second glacier it is on the other side of the world." Katara said.

"But you forgot I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you and Peter to the North pole. Katara we are going to find you guys a master." Aang said.

"That's I mean I don't know. We never have been away from home before." Katara said.

"Well you two think about it. In the meantime, can you teach me how to catch one of these penguins?" Aang asked.

"Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." Katara said as she threw a snack for the penguin.

_The penguins crowed around Aang and in no time at all they were penguin sledding. Katara and Aang were both laughing._

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara exclaimed.

"You still are a kid." Aang said.

_They had penguin sled to an abandoned ship, more specifically a fire nation ship._

"Wow what is that?" Aang asked. The ship had been covered with ice.

"A fire navy ship they are a very bad memory for my people." Katara said.

_Aang came closer to the ship._

"Aang stop we are not allowed to go near it, the ship could be booby trapped." Katara said.

"If you and Peter are going to be benders, then you are going to have to let go of one another fears." Aang said.

_Katara paused for a second then came closer to the ship. The two walked up on the ice and into a hole and entered the ship. They walked through the ship. They came to a corner with weapons._

"This ship is haunted by Gran Gran ever since she was a little girl it was part of the Fire Nation's first attack." Katara explained.

"Okay back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I never saw any war." Aang said as he picked up one of the weapons.

"Aang how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked.

"I don't know a few days maybe." Aang said.

"I think it was more like a hundred years." Katara said.

"What that's impossible, do I look like a hundred and 12 year old man to you?" Aang asked.

"Think about it. The war is a century old you don't know about it because some how you were in there that whole time it is the only explanation." Katara said.

_Aang was shocked._

"A hundred years? I can't believe it." Aang said.

"I am so sorry Aang; somehow there is a bright side to all of this." Katara said.

"I did get to meet you." Aang said.

_Katara smiled._

"Come on let's get out of here. " Katara said.

_Katara helped Aang up and they were leaving the ship_

"Aang lets head back, this place is creepy." Katara said.

"Huh?" Aang asked as he tripped on a booby trap.

_Just then the gate behind them closed._

"What is that you said about booby traps?" Aang asked.

_The boilers started to go bad and get smoky, and a light was shot from the sky._

"Uh oh." Aang said as he and Katara saw the light.

_Aang spotted a hole._

"Hold on tight." Aang said as he held Katara and jumped out of the hole.

**Mean while on Zuko's ship …**

Zuko saw Aang holding Katara and going back to the village.

"Wake my uncle. Tell him, I found the Avatar" Zuko said then spotted the village.

"As well as his little hiding place." Zuko said.


	2. The Avatars Return

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix who included some extra parts in this chapter as well .**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender , all copy writing goes to Nickelodeon . I only own my oc Peter. I also do not own Naomi , she is owned by my friend sakuraphoenix . Please review we hope you like this chapter .**

_Aang and Katara were walking back to the village._

"Yay Aang's back." one of the children said as they went to see Aang.

"I knew it you signaled the fire navy with that flare your leading them straight to us aren't you?" Sokka asked.

"Aang didn't do anything, it was an accident." Katara said.

"Yeah we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well we fell right into it." Aang said.

"Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we can all be in danger." Gran Gran said.

"Don't blame Katara, I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang said.

"Ah-ha. The trader confesses, warriors away from the enemy, the foreigner is banished from our village." Sokka said as the children came to their side.

"Sokka you're making a mistake." Katara said.

"I am sorry Katara but for once I have to agree with Sokka. It is forbidden to go on that ship." Peter said.

"No, I am keeping my promise to dad. I am protecting you from threats like him." Sokka said.

"Peter..." Katara started to say.

"I am sorry Katara, but Sokka is right." Peter said.

"Aang is not our enemy. Don't you see? Aang has brought us something we haven't had in a long time fun." Katara said.

"Fun? You can't fight fire benders with fun." Sokka said,

"You should try it some time." Aang said.

"Get out of our village now." Sokka said.

"Grandmother please don't let Sokka and Peter do this." Katara said.

"Katara you knew going onto that ship was forbidden. Sokka and Peter are right. I think it be best if the airbender leaves." Gran Gran said.

"Fine then I'm banished too, come on Aang, let's go." Katara said grabbing Aang's hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked.

'To find a waterbender, Aang is taking me to the North pole." Katara said.

"I am? Great." Aang said.

"Katara, would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family? " Peter asked.

"Katara I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said as he was walking toward Appa.

"So your leaving the South pole, this is good bye?" Katara asked.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang said.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked.

"Guess I will go back home and look for the airbenders. Wow I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years not looking forward to that." Aang said.

_Aang flew onto Appa_

"It was nice meeting every one." Aang said.

"Let's see your bison fly now air boy." Sokka said.

"Come on Appa you can do it yip, yip." Aang said.

_Appa was still not able to fly_

"Yeah I thought so." Sokka said.

"Aahh." one of the little girls said as she ran to Katara.

"Aang don't go I will miss you." the little girl said.

"I will miss you too, come on boy." Aang said as he and Appa started to walk.

_The little girl had walked away and Gran Gran was walking towards Katara._

"Katara you will feel better after you-" Gran Gran started to say but was cut off by Katara.

"You happy now? There goes my one chance of being a waterbender." Katara said as she walked away from Gran Gran. Peter walked up to Gran Gran.

"It is going to be okay Gran Gran." Peter assured.

"Alright ready our defenses the fire nation could be on our shore any minute now." Sokka said.

"But I got to-" a kid was going to say.

"And no potty breaks." Sokka said.

_With Aang and Appa..._

_Appa had growled._

"Yeah I liked her too." Aang said.

_Aang saw a ship heading toward the village._

"The village." Aang said as he slid down the ice.

"Appa wait here." Aang said. Appa growled.

_Sokka and Zuko were both preparing for the attack, Peter was going to talk to Katara._

"Katara I wanted to talk to you." Peter said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Katara said.

"Please just let me -" Peter was starting to say but was cut off.

"Don't you think I know why you did that? Yes you want to protect me but at the cost of losing some one that can take us to the North Pole to become a waterbender!" Katara yelled.

"Please, Katara I kept my promise to dad I was going to protect you both." Peter said.

_Just then the two had heard the ship, nervous looks on their faces they headed toward outside. Sokka __was on a bunch of snow and the ship opened up revealing Zuko. Sokka screamed and ran toward Zuko but Zuko quickly gave him two kicks knocking him down. Peter had gone into the house and got his three section staff. This weapon contained three metal staffs connected by metal rings. Peter came back outside._

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked.

_Zuko grabbed Gran Gran._

"Let go of her." Peter yelled.

"He is about this age, master of all elements?" Zuko asked.

_Zuko let go of Gran Gran. Zuko made a wave of fire over them, and they were screaming._

"I know you're hiding him." Zuko said.

"Who the heck are you even talking about?" Peter asked.

"The Avatar, tell me where he is now." Zuko demanded.

'_He wants Aang not good._' Peter thought.

_Sokka picked up his boomerang and attacked Zuko but he dodged it and Sokka flew right over him. Zuko shot another fire ball. Sokka threw his boomerang but missed. One of the kids threw a spear at Sokka._

"Show no fear." the kid said. Sokka ran toward Zuko with the spear but Zuko smashed the smear and used the other side poking him down to the ground and broke it in half. Just then the boomerang hit Zuko. Zuko's hands lit up with fire.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but I know I have to stop you." Peter said as he readied his staff.

_Zuko had gotten into a fighting stance. As he launched fireball after fireball, Peter managed to block all of the fireballs while slowly advancing on Zuko. When Peter was in range, he held onto the last section of his staff and swung it at Zuko, knocking him off his feet. Unfortunately, that got him mad. His fire techniques got stronger, and it became difficult for Peter to handle. __Peter then lost the grip to his weapon and lost his balance as well._

"Guards! Take him into the cells! Let's see how he likes being in the same cell as the supposed Avatar!" Zuko demanded.

_5 guards came and took Peter but just then Aang had arrived at the scene on a penguin knocking Zuko onto the ground. Aang had gotten off of the penguin._

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka." Aang said.

"Hi Aang thanks for coming." Sokka said.

"Help our brother Aang he is going to be arrested." Katara said. Aang nodded and walked. Then he used his staff.

_The wind caused the snow in the guards face, but they still held Peter captive._

"Looking for me?" Aang asked.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked. Aang got into his fighting stance.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"No way." both Peter and Sokka said in unison.

"I spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating, but your just a child." Zuko said.

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang said. Zuko shot fire balls and Aang used his staff to block it and the fire balls came more and more powerful and Aang steel holding his staff blocked it but some of it came towards Katara's and Sokka's family. Aang had stopped.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave every one alone and free Peter?" Aang asked.

"I will leave every one alone but this water tribe peasant is coming with me, unless you think you can stop me." Zuko said.

_Two more guards came and took Aang by the shoulder first following Peter into the cell._

"No Aang don't do this, we will find a way to save Peter." Katara said.

"Don't worry Katara it will be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back." Aang said.

"Head a course to the fire nation, I am going home." Zuko said walking into the ship.

_The ship was now closing. Peter was pushed into his cell. He saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and had the same skin tone as Aang. She was wearing a long sleeved red dress that had some black areas. She was also wearing a pair of red and black boots._

"So you got captured by the Fire Nation?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I did. I tried defending my village, though as you can see things didn't work out so great." Peter said.

"The Fire Nation is very ruthless but I figure out by now you already know that, I'm Naomi." Naomi said.

"Naomi, nice to meet you I am Peter. So what are you in for?" Peter asked.

"Airbending." Naomi answered.

"Wait, you airbended but then how is that possible?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean, I am an airbender." Naomi said.

"The leader just captured one of my friend's Aang he is supposedly the Avatar." Peter said.

_Naomi's eyes widened._

"I knew I couldn't be the Avatar I knew it." Naomi said.

"Wait what do you-" Peter was cut off when a guard came in.

"Lunch." the guard said.

_He was one of the guards that took Aang. Naomi started to airbend and knocked out the guard, giving the two an opportunity to leave._

"I have to go back, to the weapons room and get some stuff. We will meet up later." Naomi said.

"Okay." Peter said. Naomi and Peter went their separate ways.

_Peter thought that his staff would be in the leader's quarters too, so he went to search for it. He opened the door Uncle Iroh was sleeping in._

"Sorry." Peter said as he quietly shut the door close. As Peter continued to run throughout the ship, he then knocked into two people.

"Peter?" Aang asked.

"Naomi." Peter said.

"Peter." Naomi said.

_The three got up._

"Glad you're okay Peter, I have your staff." Aang said as he gave Peter's staff.

"Thanks, Aang." Peter said.

"So who is this Naomi?" Aang questioned.

"I will explain later we have to get out of here." Peter said.

_The two nodded in agreement. As they went through the ship, they spotted a door above them and Aang airbended it open and they went into it there was a man. Aang and the others quickly got outside. Aang used his staff to fly and Naomi used her staff with Peter on it. Zuko then jumped onto Peter's leg. The flying was getting difficult for Naomi to handle. The three fell with a thud._

"Guards get out here and hurry." Zuko demanded.

_Guards came and took Peter by the arms as Zuko and Aang started to get up they heard a growl._

"What is that?" both Naomi and Zuko asked.

"Appa." Peter and Aang said in unison.

"Bring more guards out here." Zuko demanded.

_More guards came out and started to torture Naomi in front of Peter. They used staffs charged with electricity. Zuko immediately got into action and started to firebend Aang off of the ship. Peter started to cry as he was unable to help the one he loved._

"**STOP!"**Peter screamed on the top of his lungs.

_His eyes started to glow, and he broke the guards hold. He started to airbend them and each had been knocked out. He then started to airbend the ones that tortured Naomi, allowing her to escape._

"Peter please stop this it's over I am okay." Naomi said as she too started to cry.

_Peter saw the tear in her eye, and Peter's eyes stopped glowing and he was unconscious._

"Aang no! Aang! Aang! Aang!" Katara cried out.

_Aang's eyes had started to glow he used the water from the river and started to water bend out of it. Aang made a world pool of water and was back outside. Aang was back on the ship, and conjured all of the water and knocked out the other remaining firebenders and knocking Zuko off of his ship._

"Did you just see what he just did?" Katara asked.

"Now that was some waterbending." Sokka said.

_Aang was unconscious as well. Sokka had saw Naomi near an unconscious Peter and used his boomerang to attack her but Katara accidentally freeze Sokka dropping his boomerang._

"Are you okay?" Katara asked concernedly.

"Hey, Katara. Thanks for coming. Naomi I dropped my staff can you get it?" Aang asked.

"Sure." Naomi said.

_She went to get the staff but Zuko had grabbed it. Zuko was using the staff to get up but Naomi used the staff against him three times, making him fall and grab a chain._

"Now that was from the airbenders." Naomi said.

_Sokka had used his spear and was going to go on Appa as and Aang had already been put on Appa as well. The guards got up, and Katara started to water bend but accidentally froze Sokka again._

"Katara. Not again." Sokka said.

_Katara used the water again, and this time, froze the soldiers solid. Naomi had gotten Peter and put him on Appa._

"Hurry up Sokka." Katara said.

"I am just a guy with a boomerang, I didn't ask for all this flying and this magic." Sokka said as he got free using his boomerang.

_Sokka had gotten onto Appa._

"Yip Yip. Yip Yip." Sokka said.

_Uncle Iroh had gotten up to see what was going on. As they flew away, Uncle Iroh helped Zuko up._

"Shoot them down." Zuko demanded. Both Uncle Iroh and Zuko fire bended at Appa.

_The giant fireball was coming towards them. Naomi pulled out a pair of Tessen Fans and Aang pulled out his staff. They airbended the fireball toward an iceberg in front of them, sending snow onto the ship. Zuko had gasped as the snow fell on them and the others laughing as they flew away._

"Good news for the fire lord. The fire nation's greatest threats are just three little kids." Uncle Iroh said.

"Those kids, uncle just did this. I won't underestimate them again. Dig this ship out and follow them." Zuko said.

_3 of the soldiers were heating the ice Katara had made on the other 3 soldiers. _

"As soon as you're done with that." Zuko said.

**Back with the others …**

"What did you do to our brother Peter?" Sokka asked Naomi.

"I didn't do anything; he went into the Avatar state." Naomi said. The others had shocked looks on their faces.

"I don't believe you female war lover." Sokka said.

_Naomi had gotten mad and started to airbend Sokka above Appa._

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN." Sokka said.

_Peter had just started to wake up._

"Okay." Said Naomi.

_She stopped airbending above the river. Sokka was screaming like a girl as he fell. However, Naomi airbended as he almost hit the water._

"I thought you wanted me to put you down." Said Naomi as she brought Sokka back up.

"I DO! PUT ME DOWN!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Say you're sorry first." Naomi said.

"I'M SORRY." Sokka said.

_Naomi gently put Sokka down._

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"You were unconscious for a bit, but your back now." Katara said as she gave her big brother a hug.

"What I don't understand is why you were unconscious." Sokka said.

"I told you, he went into the Avatar State." Naomi said.

_Peter scratched his head in confusion, and then stopped scratching._

'Wait your saying there are two Avatars?" Katara asked.

"The monks never told me about this." Aang said.

"I am so lost." Peter said.

"I grew up in the Fire Nation, with the royal family. No one knew where I came from, not even my father, or mother. When I was seven, I learned that I was able to airbend, by accident. When I learned that, I was worried that I was the avatar, so I practiced in secret." Naomi said.

"This still is impossible. There can only be one Avatar at a time." Aang said.

"Yes, but there are two Avatars now. You and Peter." Naomi said.

"But still how is that possible?" Katara asked.

"Well I am assuming, that two Avatars were needed in case one goes missing or dies before he or she can learn all four elements." Naomi said.

"That can explain why Peter went into the Avatar state." Aang said.

"Aang how did you do that too? With the water it was the most amazing thing, I have ever seen." Katara said.

"I don't know, I just sort of did it." Aang said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Because... I never wanted to be." Aang said.

"But Aang the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said.

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asked.

"According to legend, you need to first master, Water, Earth, and then Fire right?" Katara asked.

"That is what the monks told me." Aang said.

"Well if we go to the North pole, you and Peter can master water bending." Katara said.

"And Aang can teach me and Naomi airbending." Peter said.

"We can learn it together." Aang said.

"Sokka and Naomi, I am sure you two will get to knock some firebender heads on the way." Katara said.

"I'd like that, I really like that." Sokka and Naomi said in unison.

"Then we are in this together." Katara said.

Aang pulled out a map of the world.

"Alright but before I learn waterbending and Peter and Naomi learn airbending, we have some serious business to attend to. Here, here, and here." Aang pointed to each section of the map.

"What's there?" Katara asked as she pointed to the same spot.

"Here we will ride the hopping llamas. Then way over here, we will surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we will ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them but that is what makes it fun." Aang said.


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**This chapter was written by me , and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix. We hope you like this chapter , please review **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender , all copy writing goes to Nickelodeon , I only own my OC Peter , sakuraphoenix owns her OC Naomi .  
><strong>

_It was early in the morning the sun was rising, and Aang and the others had just arrived on the mountains of the Southern Air Temple._

"Wait till you see it Katara, the Air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang said tightening the rope on Appa's horn.

"Aang I know you're excited but it has been a 100 years since you have been home." Katara said.

"That's why I am so excited." Aang said.

"It is just that a lot can change in all that time." Katara said.

"I know but I need to see it for myself." Aang said tightening the rope on Appa's other horn.

"You know I wonder what Air temple I was born in." Peter said.

"Me too, I never knew I was an airbender 'till I was 7." Naomi said.

_Aang flew off of Appa_

"Wake up Sokka air temple here we come." Aang said.

"Sleep now, temple later." Sokka said going back to sleep.

"Hang on Aang; I got an idea to wake him up." Naomi said.

_Naomi had started to airbend a snake shaped stream of air. Naomi put it in Sokka's sleeping bag. _

"Sokka wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Naomi said.

_Sokka had immediately gotten out of his sleeping bag. _

"Ahh, get it off, get it off! Ahh!" Sokka said as he started looking for the snake.

_Sokka found it and grabbed it and then it just disappeared._

"That is so not funny." Sokka said.

_Peter and the others started laughing._

"Great you're awake, let's go." Aang said.

**With Zuko and Uncle Iroh …**

"Uncle I want the repairs made quickly as possible. I don't want to stay to long and risk losing their trail." Zuko said.

"You mean the Avatars?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Don't mention their names on these docks. Once word gets out he is alive and that there are two of them every firebender will be out looking for them and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko said.

"Getting in the way of what Prince Zuko?" Commander Zhao asked.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said.

"It's commander now . And General Iroh great hero of our nation." Commander Zhao said.

"Retired general." Uncle Iroh said.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time, what brings you to my harbor?" Commander Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired." Uncle Iroh said pointing to their ship that our heroes have damaged.

"That is quite a bit of damage." Commander Zhao said.

"Yes you wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened." Zuko said.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible, what did we crash or something?" Uncle Iroh asked Zuko.

"Yes, right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko said.

"Really, you must regale me with all of the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" Zhao asked.

"Sorry but we have to go." Zuko said before walking but was stopped by Uncle Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you, do you have any ginseng tea it's my favorite." Uncle Iroh said.

_Zuko got mad, and firebended out of anger._

**Back with the others...**

_Aang and the others had begun their flight to the Southern Air Temple again. Sokka's stomach was growling._

"Hey stomach be quiet alright, I am trying to find us some food." Sokka said.

_Sokka had begun going through the bag for food._

"So Naomi do you know any few tricks for airbending?" Peter asked.

"Well, when I just began learning how to airbend, I was also learning martial arts. One day, after a spar with Zuko, he gloated on and on about defeating a girl. That really ticked me off. So the next day, I was thinking about finding a way to get revenge on Zuko, when I saw the royal caterer carrying a bunch of pies, and Zuko was walking nearby. I secretly airbended one of those pies, right into his face!" Naomi said.

_Everyone started laughing even Sokka, and then he started to look back for his food._

"You did not." Peter said.

"I did." Naomi said.

_Peter smiled at Naomi._

"That is too funny." Peter said.

"I know right?" Naomi asked.

_Peter nodded in agreement. Sokka found the bag where the food was and when he looked through it there was nothing there but the crumbs on his hands._

"Hey who ate all of my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka asked.

"Oh that was food? I used it to start the camp fire last night. Sorry." Aang apologized.

"You what? Aw... no wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka said.

"The Patolla mountain range! We're almost there." Aang said.

"Aang, before we get to the temple I want to talk to you about the airbenders." Katara said.

"What about them?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless they killed my mother. They could have done the same to your people." Katara said.

"Just because no one has seen an airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. I mean look at Peter and Naomi they are airbenders too. They probably escaped." Aang said.

"I know it is hard to accept." Katara started to say but was cut off by Aang.

"You don't understand Katara, the only way to get to an air temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the fire nation has any flying bison, right Naomi?" Aang asked

"Right but-" Naomi was about to say something.

"Right Appa?" Aang asked Appa.

_Appa growled in agreement._

"Yip, Yip." Aang said.

_As Aang flew above the high mountain, they have finally reached the air temple._

"There it is. The Southern Air Temple." Aang said.

"Aang it's amazing." Katara said amazed.

'I've never seen anything so breathtaking before." Naomi said.

"We're home buddy. We're home." Aang said.

**Back with Zuko and Uncle Iroh …**

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said.

"If my father thinks that the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said.

"Two years at sea have done little but temper your tongue, so how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked the same time a stack of weapons fell that Uncle Iroh was looking through.

"My fault. Entirely." Uncle Iroh had apologized.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders. Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zhao said.

"No nothing." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you will tell me what you have found." Zhao said.

"I haven't found anything, it's like you said the Avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko said.

"By the way how is Naomi doing, I haven't seen her yet." Zhao said.

"My sister is fine, come on uncle we are going." Zuko said as he got up.

_Zuko was about to leave but was stopped by two guards who blocked him and one soldier was beginning to speak to Zhao._

"Commander Zhao we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape. There was also confirmation that he arrested a water tribe member and that this water tribe member also had the same abilities as the Avatar. Naomi is now also considered a traitor to the Fire Nation, since confirmation has been told that she is an airbender." A Fire Nation soldier said

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked.

**Back with the others…**

_Aang and the others have landed at the air temple. They have been walking up the mountains._

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked.

"Does he always think about food?" Naomi asked Peter.

"Pretty much." Peter answered.

"I am just a simple guy, with simple needs." Sokka said.

"So that's where my friends and I would play air ball. And over there is where the Bison would sleep, and..." Aang had sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there're just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have change." Said Aang sadly

_Naomi and Peter looked at each other._

"So uh this air ball game, how do you play?" Peter asked as Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Naomi smiled.

_Peter got on the defensive position on the other side while Aang began to hover the air ball on the offensive side. Aang did a trick with air ball around up his arms then back to his other arm. He lifted the ball into the air and kicked it sending a blast of air with the ball knocking into the poles and into Peter's stomach at the goal. Aang laughed._

"Aang 7, Peter 0." Aang said as he made his arms loop in a zero.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Peter said.

_Peter had spotted a firebender helmet._

"Katara, Sokka, Naomi, check this out." Peter said.

_The three went to Peter and saw the helmet._

"Fire Nation." Katara and Sokka said.

"We should tell him." Peter said.

"Aang there is something you need to see." Katara said.

_Katara saw Aang playing with the ball back and forth using his airbending, she decided that it be best if he didn't know. So Katara used waterbending and piled snow on Peter._

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Uh, just a new waterbending move I learned." Katara said.

"Nice one. But enough practicing we have a hold temple to see." Aang said before walking off.

"You know you can't protect him forever." Peter said as all the snow was whipped off his body.

**Later on...**

"Katara firebenders were you here you can't pretend they weren't." Sokka said.

"I can for Aang's safe, if he finds out that the fire nation invaded his home, he will be devastated." Katara said.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet somebody." Aang said.

_They came to a statue of Monk Gyasto the teacher and guardian of Aang._

"Who's that?" both Naomi and Peter asked.

"Monk Gyasto, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang said.

_Aang bowed to the Statue of Monk Gyatso._

**Flashback …**

_"But the true secret is in the gooey center." Monk Gyatso said as he airbended some of the gooey center up in a cone shape form, and stayed in that shape._

_Aang sighed._

_"My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind is it Aang?" Monk Gyatso asked._

_"This whole Avatar thing, maybe the monks made a mistake." Aang said._

_"The only mistake they made, was telling you before you turned 16, but we can't concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is." Monk Gyatso said as the scenery was filled with Bison and Lemurs, sun, and trees._

_"But Gyatso, how do I know I am ready for this?" Aang asked._

_"Your questions will be answered, when you're old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Monk Gyatso said._

_Aang airbended and turned the Monk Gyatso and sat down._

_"Who is it?" Aang asked._

_"When you are ready he will reveal himself to you." Monk Gyatso said._

_Aang sighed._

_"Now are you going to help me with these cakes or not?" Monk Gyatso asked._

_Aang smiled._

_"Alright." Aang said as he got up and was next to Monk Gyatso._

_"One, two..." started Monk Gyatso_

_Aang and Monk Gyatso made a ball out of air._

_"Three." Monk Gyatso said as Aang and he threw the balls of air at the cakes._

_All four cakes had landed on four monks, and lemurs came by eating the cake of them. The two had laughed._

_"Your aim has improved greatly young pupil." Monk Gyatso while taping Aang's head._

**End of Flashback**

"You must miss him." Katara said as she put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah." Aang said as he started to walk somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There is someone I am ready to meet." Aang said.

_Katara looked back at the three and they shrugged. They have finally reached the air temple sanctuary._

"But Aang, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said.

"It's not impossible; I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang said.

"Good point." Katara said.

"That's true." Peter said.

"Katara, whoever is in there might help me about this Avatar thing, maybe even help Peter." Aang said.

"And who is ever in there might have heavily delicious cured meats." Sokka said rubbing his hands as he went to the door but slammed into it.

_Sokka tried to get the door open but it didn't work._

"I don't suppose you have a key." Sokka said.

"The key Sokka is Airbending." Aang said.

_Aang breathed in and breathed out and released air coming out of both arms. The air turned the locks to another side, and connected to where they needed to be connected too. The lock in the middle turned up. The doors had slowly opened._

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang asked.

_Aang followed by Katara, Naomi, Sokka then Peter went in._

**With Zuko and Uncle Iroh …**

"So a 12 year old boy, your sister and a traitor to fire nation now as well as a 16 year old bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic then I thought." Commander Zhao said.

"I underestimated them once, but it will not happen again." Zuko said.

"No it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said.

"Commander Zhao, I have been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

"And you failed." Zhao said as fire came out then stopped.

"Capturing the Avatars is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. They are mine now." Zhao said.

_As Zuko went after Zhao two guards grabbed him before he had the chance._

"Keep them here." Zhao said.

_Out of anger Zuko kicked the table that Uncle Iroh was drinking tea on._

"More tea please?" Uncle Iroh asked.

**Back with Aang and the others …**

_Aang and the others walked through rows of statues._

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka asked.

"You're still thinking about food?" both Naomi and Peter asked.

"Who are all of these people?" Katara asked.

"I am not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look that one is an airbender." Aang said pointing to the statue.

"And this one is a waterbender." Katara said.

_Peter, Naomi, and Sokka went to them._

"They are lined up in a pattern. Air, Water, Earth, and then Fire." Katara said.

"That's the Avatar cycle." Aang said.

"Of course. They're Avatars. All of these people are your past lives Aang." Katara said.

"Wow. They are so many." Aang said.

"Past lives? Katara you really believe in that stuff?" Sokka asked.

_Aang had gone to a statue of Avatar Roku._

"I do." Peter said.

"It's true. When the Avatar dies, he is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." Katara said.

_Aang was staring at the statue of Avatar Roku._

"Aang snap out of it." Katara said.

"Huh?" Aang asked.

"Who is that?" both Peter and Katara asked.

"That's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before me." Aang said.

_Peter had begun to walk to another room._

"Peter?" Naomi asked.

"You were a firebender? No wonder why Peter and I didn't trust you when we first met." Sokka said.

"There's no writing, how do you know his name?" Katara asked.

"I am not sure, I just know it somehow." Aang said.

_Sokka sighed._

"You just couldn't get any weirder." Sokka said.

"Hey um guys where's Peter?" Naomi asked.

_They looked around and Peter was gone. They searched throughout the room and came into another room; Peter was staring at a statue. The statue was of a fire nation girl. She was about Avatar Kyoshi's height. She had long flowing hair that reaches her waist, and she wore a no sleeved dress with detached sleeves and sandals._

"Peter?" both Naomi and Katara asked concernedly.

"Peter what's wrong?" both Aang and Sokka asked.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked as she put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I think this is Avatar Lucia, the Avatar before me." Peter said.

_Just then they had all heard a strange noise as if someone or something was coming toward them and hid behind the statues._

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka said alongside with Peter.

"You're making a sound." both Katara and Naomi said.

"Shush." Peter, Sokka, and Aang said

_The figure came closer and closer._

"That firebender won't know what him." Sokka said as he readied his club.

"No Sokka, it's too dangerous." Peter said, holding Sokka's club.

_Just then they heard a noise, from an animal, and checked it out. It was only Momo, the flying lemur._

"Lemur!" Aang exclaimed.

"Dinner." Sokka said his mouth watering.

"Don't listen to him; you're going to be my new pet." Aang said.

"Not if I get him first." Sokka said as they started to chase after Momo.

_Momo ran away._

"Don't you ever stop thinking about food?" Peter asked a bit annoyed.

"Wait come back." Aang said.

_Aang had gained fast speed and ran on the walls, and laughed. Aang airbended Sokka off of his feet causing him to land with a thud. Momo flew off of the balcony as Aang did the same._

"Hey no fair!" Sokka exclaimed.

**With Zuko and Iroh...**

_Zhao was walking into the tent Zuko and Uncle Iroh were in._

"My search party is ready. Once I am out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go." Zhao said.

"Why? Are you worried I am going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked.

_Zhao had laughed._

"You stop me? Impossible." Zhao said.

"Don't underestimate me Zhao." Zuko said as he got up from the chair.

"I will capture the Avatars before you." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko that is enough." Uncle Iroh said.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command, and you your just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao said.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatars to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko said.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now. Avatars or no Avatars, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao said.

"That's not true." Zuko said.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao said.

"Maybe you would like one to match." Zuko said.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.

"An agni ki. At sunset." Zuko said.

"Very well, it's a shame your father won't here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said before walking out.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled the master?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"I will never forget." Zuko said.

**Back with Aang and Sokka …**

_Aang and Momo had gotten to the ground safely. Aang had jumped to catch Momo, but Momo ran into a tent._

"Hey come back." Aang said.

_Aang had gone into the tent._

"Come on out little lemur, that hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Aang said as he opened the curtains.

_There were about 20 maybe 30 firebender soldiers' skeletons there, and Monk Gyatso's skeleton._

"Firebenders? They were here?" Aang asked.

_Aang went a little closer, and saw the same medallion he had made for Monk Gyatso._

"Gyatso." Aang said in a sad tone.

"Hey Aang did you find my dinner yet?" Sokka asked.

_Aang was crying, Sokka did not know that._

"Aang I wasn't really going to eat the lemur okay?" Sokka asked.

_Sokka came a little closer and saw Monk Gyatso's skeleton._

"Oh man. Come on Aang everything will be alright, let's get out of here." Sokka said as he put his arm on Aang's shoulder.

_Aang's tattoos had started to glow. Naomi and Katara were looking at the statues. Peter was still looking at Avatar Lucia pondering on many things. All of the statues eyes had started to glow blue._

"Aang." Naomi, Peter, and Katara said as they went to go see where he was.

_In the Earth Kingdom, a painting with images of some of the past Avatars had their eyes glowing, and the person meditating in front of it had a face of shock. In the North Pole, a statue on top of the temple was glowing with two members of the Northern Water Tribe watching. In the Fire Nation, the same thing was happening on one of their older buildings._

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned." Said an elderly man

**Back in the Southern Air Temple…**

"Aang! Come on! Snap out of it! Ahh!" Sokka screamed as Aang's Avatar State pushed him back.

_Aang's Avatar State demolished the tent that he and Sokka were inside. Peter, Naomi, and Katara found them._

"What happened?" Katara yelled over the wind

"He found out Firebenders killed Gyasto." Sokka said over the wind

"Oh no. It's his Avatar Spirit. He must have triggered it. I'm gonna try and calm him down." Katara yelled over the wind

"Well do it, before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka yelled over the wind

**Back with Zuko and Iroh…**

_It was time for Zuko's match with Zhao._

"Remember your firebending basics Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh said

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said before the towel he was wearing fell off

"This will be over quickly." Said Commander Zhao

_The two men got into a fighting stance, and the match begun. Zuko launched fireball after fireball at Zhao, but Zhao either parried every fireball, or blocked them head on. Zuko then flung fire at him using his legs. Then Zhao created a large stream of fire on the ground. Zuko was on the point of exhaustion._

"Basics Zuko. Break and root!" exclaimed Iroh

_Zhao then launched powerful balls of fire at Zuko. The third one he sent to him put Zuko on the ground. Just when Zhao thought he was about to defeat Zuko, he moved out of the way of his attack, and now Zhao was the one on the ground. Zuko firebended using his feet to force Zhao back. Like what happened with Zhao, Zuko used firebending three times and Zhao was on the ground. Now he was over him._

"Do it!" Zhao exclaimed

_Zuko firebended, but missed his mark on purpose._

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said

"Next time you get in my way I promise, I won't hold back." Zuko said as he began to walk away.

_Out of fury Zhao firebended at Zuko, only to be stopped by Iroh. Zuko was about to fight back when he stopped him._

"No Prince Zuko do not taint your victory. So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh said before he and Zuko walked out of the arena

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asked

"Of course. I told you Ginseng Tea is my favorite." Iroh said

**Back with Aang and the others…**

"Aang, I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyasto and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Peter, Naomi, and I, we're your family now." Katara said

_Aang got back onto the ground._

"Katara, Peter, Naomi, and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka said

_Katara held onto his hand, and his tattoos and eyes stopped glowing. He then appeared tired._

"I'm sorry." Aang said

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Katara said

"But you were right, and if firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too. We really are the last airbenders." Aang said

"Aang, listen, if Peter and I were born airbenders, then maybe there are some out there, still alive. We can't lose hope." Naomi said

"Hope is something we have and can never let go of." Peter said

_Katara held Aang close as an act of helping Aang feel better. They all went back to the Air Temple Sanctuary where Aang was looking at Avatar Roku, and Peter was looking at Avatar Lucia._

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Naomi asked Peter

"Yep, let's head out." Peter said

_When Peter and Naomi met up with Aang and the others, they noticed that Sokka was eating some fruit. They also noticed Momo._

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka." Said Aang

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka said with his mouth full of food.

"Doesn't he know any manners?" Naomi asked

_Peter shrugged. Momo was now on top of Aang's head._

"Hey little guy." Aang said

_Now our heroes were ready to leave for their adventure._

"You, me, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Sokka, Peter, Naomi, say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang said holding Momo

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked

_Momo leaped off Aang's forearm, and came back with an apple_

"Momo." Said Aang Momo began to eat the apple Sokka was about to eat.

_Everyone minus Sokka laughed at his expression. That evening at sunset, they were on Appa's back, going to a new location. A story about friendship, love, and action is about to be untold like it had never been before._


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix , we hope you enjoy the chapter please review **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar The Last Airbender all copy writing goes to Nickelodeon .**

_Zuko was meditating in his room. There were candles, four of them to be exact; the candle's flames were diminishing and growing as Zuko breathed in and out himself. Uncle Iroh had come opened his door._

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is that you have news about the Avatars." Zuko said.

"Well, there is news Prince Zuko, but you might not like it, don't get to upset." Iroh said.

"Uncle, you taught me keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say I'm sure I can take it." Zuko said.

"Okay then. We have no idea where they are." Iroh said.

"WHAT?" Zuko asked mad, as the flames from the candles became one then calmed down.

"You should really open a window in here." Iroh said using his fan.

"Give me the map." Zuko said still mad

_Zuko had taken the mad Iroh had in his hand._

"Uh, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatars. But they are impossible to track down." Iroh said still using his fan.

"How am I going to find them Uncle? They are clearly masters of evasive maneuvering." Zuko said looking at the map.

**With Aang and the others…**

_Sokka was looking at a map too._

"You have no idea where we you are going, do you?" Sokka asked.

"Well I know it's near water." Aang said.

_They were flying over water as they spoke._

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka said.

_Katara was sewing Sokka's pants, and Naomi was sewing some new clothes for the journey, she was nearly done. Aang was looking at Katara with a smile on his face._

"Momo, marbles please." Aang said.

_Momo went inside Aang's shirt and got Aang's marbles._

"Hey Katara check out this airbending trick." Aang said.

_Aang started the trick, and smiled while doing it._

"That's great Aang." Katara said while not looking at the trick.

_Aang had stopped._

"You didn't even look." Aang said.

"That's great." Katara said looking at Aang.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang said.

"Stop bugging her air head, you need to give girls space when they're doing their sewing." Sokka said.

_Naomi had just finished her clothes and she did not look happy with that comment._

"Sokka, shut up." Peter said.

"What does us being girls have to do with sewing?" Katara asked.

"Simple, girls are better at fixing pants then guys, and guys are better at hunting, fighting stuff like that. It is just the natural order of things." Sokka said.

"All done with your pants, and look what at a great job I did." Katara said sarcastically.

_Katara threw the pants at Sokka and Naomi had given the pants a little extra lift, shall we say. The pants were hovering aside of Appa. Sokka had jumped off of Appa, and grabbed his pants. Naomi was too busy laughing as Sokka looked down, and began screaming like a girl. Peter had used airbending and saved Sokka from falling into the water, nearly an inch away from it and lifted Sokka back onto Appa, with his hands crossed._

"I am not saving you the next time you open your mouth and say something stupid." Peter said.

"I am sorry Naomi, and Katara. I just can't wear these though, Katara please." Sokka said as he put his hand through his ripped pants.

"Relax Sokka, where we're going you won't need any pants." Aang said as he turned Appa left, and Appa growled.

_Peter had seemed to be thinking. Katara noticed it again._

"Peter, what are you thinking about?" Katara asked.

'_Should I tell them, they deserve to know..._'Peter had thought.

"It's nothing." Peter said.

_Katara raised an eyebrow she knew her older brother all too well._

"I should have corrected myself, whom are you thinking about?" Katara asked with a smile.

_Peter and Naomi had blushed._

"No one." Peter said as his blush faded away.

_Aang and the others had arrived on the island._

"We just made a pit stop yesterday; shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked.

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring." Katara said.

"But Appa is tired already. Aren't you boy?" Aang asked Appa.

_Appa made a little noise._

"I said aren't you boy?" Aang asked as he gave him a little shoulder.

_Appa yawned._

"Yeah that was real convincing, still hard to argue with a 10 ton magical monster." Sokka said.

"I am going to go change into these." Naomi said as she went to change into her clothes.

"Appa has nothing to do with being magic. He is a bison, Sokka a bison." Peter said.

"Okay, sure." Sokka said.

_Aang had spotted the Elephant Koi._

"Look. That is why we are here, Elephant Koi, and I am going to ride it." Aang said as he got undressed.

"Katara you got to watch me." Aang said.

_Aang dived into the water._

"Cold!" Aang said as he jumped out of the water.

_Aang began riding Elephant koi. Katara was amazed. Aang laughed and waved to them._

"Woo!" Katara exclaimed, and waved back.

"Yeah!" Aang laughed.

_There were three Elephant koi's and Aang had gone under the water._

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara said.

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all of the work." Sokka said.

_Both Katara and Peter saw Appa eat something._

"No, Appa don't eat that." both Katara and Peter said as they followed Appa.

"Aw man." Aang said as he was displeased as Katara left.

_Something was in the water, and Naomi had came back with her clothes changed. She was now wearing an orange cloak with the symbol for the Air Nomads, a yellow sleeveless shirt with yellow detached sleeves. Her skirt was orange and yellow, and she had seen the thing in the water._

"Aang get out of the water." Naomi shouted.

"There's something in the water." Sokka said.

_The Unagi had grabbed one of the three fish._

"What's wrong?" both Peter and Katara asked.

"Aang's in trouble. Aang!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Get out of there!" both Peter and Katara yelled.

"Get back here Aang!" they all shouted.

_The Unagi had grabbed the fish and Aang flew off of it. Aang was in the water and the Unagi's fin was big Aang screamed and ran on the water. Aang managed to get away from it, but Aang flew right into Sokka. Katara, Naomi, Peter, and Momo went to where Sokka and Aang were._

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang said.

"Well let's not stick around to find out, time to hit the road." Sokka said.

_Just then the Warriors of Kyoshi ambushed our heroes and tied them up, even Momo._

"Or I guess we can just stay a while." Peter said.

_Our heroes were tied to Avatar Kyoshi's Statue._

"You five have some explaining to do." an old man said.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." Suki said.

"Show yourself cowards." Sokka said.

_Suki removed the blind fold from Sokka, revealing the Kyoshi Warriors._

"Who are you? Where are the men that ambushed us?" Sokka asked.

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us who are you and what are you doing here?" Suki asked.

"Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka said.

_Suki grabbed Sokka's coat._

"A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi's going to eat well tonight." Suki said.

"No, don't hurt him. He didn't mean it. My brother's just an idiot some times." both Katara and Peter had said in unison.

_Suki had let go of Sokka's coat._

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here; I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi." Aang said.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way." the old man said. .

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi." Aang said.

"Ha. How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 years ago, she's been dead for centuries." the old man said.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang said.

"That's impossible. The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared 100 years ago." Suki said.

"That's me." Aang said.

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi." the old man said.

_The girls put their fans out and walked slowly to Aang and the others._

"Aang do you want us to do some airbending too?" Peter asked.

_Aang nodded. Aang, Naomi, and Peter flew out of the ropes and over the Statue of Avatar Kyoshi and landed safely. Everyone had gasped._

"It's true you are the Avatar." the old man said.

"How did they do that are they Avatars too?" Suki asked.

"No, at least not me. Only Aang and Peter." Naomi said.

"Now check this out." Aang said.

_Aang had pulled out the marbles and did the trick again. People cheered and one guy's mouth was with saliva, and fainted. The news of two Avatars had gotten to Prince Zuko._

"The Avatars are on Kyoshi Island? Uncle ready the rhinos, they are not getting away from me this time." Zuko said.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked pointing to the fish.

"I was going to save that for later." Zuko said taking the fish.

**With Aang and the others …**

"Alright desert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar. Katara you got to try these." Aang said.

"Well maybe just a bite." Katara said.

_Naomi and Peter were also eating the food._

"Sokka what's your problem? Eat." Aang said.

"Not hungry." Sokka said.

"But you are always hungry." both Naomi and Aang said.

"He's just upset, because a bunch of girls kicked his but yesterday." Katara said.

"That does sound like him." Peter said.

"They snuck up on me." Sokka said.

"Right ... and then they kicked your butt." both Katara and Peter said.

"Sneak attacks don't count. Tie me up with ropes, I will show them a thing or two." Sokka said walking to the table.

"I am not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are anyway?" Sokka said as he grabbed some food and ate one of them.

"Hmm... this is tasty." Sokka said as he left.

"What's he so angry about?" Naomi asked.

"I think it's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment." Aang said.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long." Katara said as Momo tried grabbing one of the desserts from the table.

"I am sure it'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue of in my honor." Aang said.

"Well it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head." Katara said.

"Come on you know me better than that. I am just a simple monk." Aang went to the window and a bunch of the girls screamed.

_Peter had stopped eating his food._

_Now would be a good time to tell her, wouldn't it?_, Peter thought.

"I am going to go practice on some airbending." Naomi said.

_I should tell her now,_Peter decided.

"Hey Katara, I wanted to talk to you about something." Peter said.

"Sure, it's about Naomi isn't?" Katara asked with a smile.

"No it's not." Peter said.

"I know you all too well Peter. Every time I see you looking at her, you have a smile on your face, she seems to like you too and -" Katara was cut off.

"Katara, I am not your brother." Peter said.

"What do you mean? Look if this is some kind of sick joke I'll-" Katara was cut off again.

"Gran Gran told me, before I went to talk to you to go fishing. I have no clue about my origins, or my real parents. Even my real family, I have no idea what happened to them." Peter said.

"Then what about us? Were we anything too you?" Katara asked.

"Yes you were, you're my family now just like Aang. I am still your older brother and I will always be. I just wanted to let you know, I don't know when I will tell Sokka, but I knew I had to tell you." Peter said.

"I am going to go get some food for our trip." Katara said as she walked away leaving Peter with a sad look.

**With Sokka...**

"Can't believe I got beat up by a bunch of girls." Sokka mumbled.

_Sokka looked and saw Suki and the other girls training. He then entered the house._

"Sorry ladies didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for some where to get a little workout." Sokka said stretching.

"Well you're in the right place. Sorry about yesterday, I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar. Let alone there being two." Suki said.

"It's alright. I mean normally, I'd hold a grudge but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls I'll make an exception." Sokka said.

"I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." Suki said.

"True, but don't feel bad. After all I'm the best warrior in my village." Sokka said.

"Wow, best warrior huh? In your whole village, maybe you be kind enough to give us a little demonstration." Suki said.

"Oh well I mean I -" Sokka was cut off.

"Come on girls, wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Suki asked. The girls laughed in agreement.

"Well if that is what you want, I would be happy too. Alright you stand over there." Sokka said as he told Suki to stand there.

"Now this may be a little tough, but try to block me." Sokka said getting into a fighting stance.

_Sokka attacked Suki and Suki blocked him with ease._

"Ow. Haha, good. Of course I was going easy on you." Sokka said.

"Of course." Suki said.

"Let's see if you can handle this." Sokka said as he went in to another attack and Suki ease blocked him and he fell.

_Suki was using her fan._

"That does it." Sokka said as he tried to attack Suki but Suki grabbed his arm, and she spun him around, and tied his arm and leg together. Sokka tried to walk, but he fell.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki asked.

_Sokka had blushed and the girls laughed._

**With Aang...**

"There she is girls, me in a past life." Aang said looking up at the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

"Ooh." the girls said.

"You were pretty." Coco said.

"Excuse me for a second ladies." Aang said.

_Katara was getting food for the trip._

"Oh good. Can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy." Katara said.

"Actually I can't right now." Aang said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Katara asked.

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa, why don't you come with us? It'll be fun." Aang said.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun." Katara said still grabbing food for the trip.

"Well neither does, carrying your basket." Aang said.

"It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you we have to leave Kyoshi soon." Katara said.

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there is something I really like about this place." Aang said.

_The girls laughed._

"What's taking you so long Aangy?" Coco asked.

"Aangy?" Katara questioned.

"Just a second Coco." Aang said.

"Simple monk huh? I though you promise me this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head." Katara said.

"It didn't. You know what I think you just don't want to come because you are jealous." Aang said.

"Jealous? Of what?" Katara asked.

"Jealous that we are having so much fun without you." Aang said.

"That's ridiculous." Katara said.

"It is a little ridiculous but I understand." Aang said.

_Katara had grunted and Aang was pulled by the girls._

**With Sokka...**

_Sokka had gone into the training room where Suki and the other girls were._

"Uh, hey Suki." Sokka said.

_Suki and the others have stopped what they were doing._

"Hoping for another dance lesson?" Suki asked.

"No. I, well, let me explain." Sokka said.

"Spit it out. What do you want?" Suki asked.

"I would be honored, if you would teach me." Sokka said as he bent down onto his knees.

"Even if I am a girl?" Suki asked.

"I am sorry if I insulted you earlier, I was wrong." Sokka said.

"We normally don't teach outsiders let alone boys." Suki said.

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down." Sokka said.

"Alright but you have to follow all of our traditions." Suki said.

"Of course." Sokka said.

"And I mean all of them." Suki said.

**Later...**

"Do I really have to wear this it feels a little… girly." Sokka said.

"It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk dread symbolizes a brave blood that flows through our veins. The golden insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." Suki said.

_Aang had passed by Sokka._

"Bravery and Honor." Sokka said.

"Hey Sokka nice dress." Aang said.

**With Peter...**

_Peter had saw Naomi practicing airbending, and told her he was going to go meditate in the woods. As he headed for the woods, he passed by Sokka._

"Hey Sokka nice dress." Peter said as he then continued to the woods.

_Peter sat on the ground and began to meditate. As he was meditating not too far from him was a Kitsune. It had nine tails; it had gold fur and sky blue eyes. The Kitsune had sniffed Peter._

"Um... okay?" Peter asked.

"That's a Kitsune." the old man said.

"A what?" Peter asked.

"A Kitsune. It is a very smart being; it also is supposed to have magical abilities. These abilities can increase with their age and wisdom." the old man said.

_The Kitsune had transformed into a girl. The girl was about 5 feet 3 inches had platinum blond hair, and had cyan blue eyes._

"I finally found you." the girl said as she gave Peter a hug.

_Naomi had stood there in shock, as she saw the girl give Peter a hug. She got mad._

"How could you? You betrayed me!" Naomi yelled then ran away from the scene.

_The girl stopped hugging Peter._

"I didn't mean to do anything, I was just excited I been searching for you this whole time. I'm Faith, your animal guide." Faith said.

"I have to clear this up, can you transform back into an um Kitsune did I get that right?" Peter asked.

"Yes you did." Faith said as she transformed back into a Kitsune.

_Peter and Faith had searched for Naomi and found her in a room similar to what Suki and Sokka was in._

"Hey, it's me." Peter said.

"What do you want; shouldn't you be having fun with your girl friend?" Naomi asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Peter said.

_Naomi had turned around and was confused. She saw Faith back in her Kitsune transformation._

"What's that?" Naomi asked.

"This is Faith she is my animal guide. Like Appa is to Aang. She is also the same girl you saw hugging me." Peter said.

_Faith transformed back into a girl._

"I didn't mean to cause tension between the two of you. You see I was searching for Peter a long, long time. And when I recognized his scent well I just got very excited. I apologize." Faith said.

"It's okay." Naomi said.

_Peter smiled and when a thought had occurred in his mind, he was about to say something and the old man rushed in._

"Firebenders... they are in the village." the old man panted.

"Zuko." both Naomi and Peter said.

"Naomi, take care of Faith, I am going to deal with Zuko." Peter said.

"Be careful." Naomi said.

_Peter had walked back to the village._

"Come on out Avatars. You can't hide from me forever." Zuko said.

_Zuko was accompanied by three other soldiers and all of them were on rhinos._

"Find them." Zuko ordered.

_The Fire Nation soldiers have gone into the village, and Suki and the other girls, as Sokka was preparing for an ambush attack. 3 girls jumped into the air and knocked down two of the fire benders one on one rhino and one on the other. Suki had rushed in and attacked Zuko. Zuko made fire blasts but Suki dodged them and tried to jump onto Zuko. But Zuko had used the tail of the Rhino, and sent Suki back. Zuko then aimed at Suki with a fire ball but Sokka blocked it with the fan. Zuko fell of his rhino and the rhino ran away._

"I guess training's over." Sokka said.

_Suki, Sokka, and 1 girl surrounded Zuko and he fire bended them with his legs sending them back. Sokka had jumped from the fire but was unsuccessful._

"Nice try Avatars. But these little girls can't save you." Zuko said.

"Hey over here. " both Aang and Peter said.

"Finally." Zuko said as he started to firebend, and they had dodged them.

_Aang used his staff and flew to Zuko and Peter used his airbending and ran to Zuko surrounding him on the other side. Zuko kicked Aang's staff out of his hands, and Peter tried to airbend but Zuko grabbed his hand and sent him flying. Peter groaned. Aang picked up two of the fans with airbending and made a huge burst of wind sending Zuko into the house. Aang helped Peter on, and he and Aang flew on Aang's staff. They had seen the damage. Houses were on fire, some with smoke. Even the statue of Avatar Kyoshi was on fire. Aang and Peter landed safely as they saw Katara._

"Look what I brought to this place." Aang said.

"It's not your fault." Katara said.

"Yes it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect us." Aang said.

"Then let's get out of here, Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run but I think it is the only way." Just then Naomi and Faith appeared.

"I'll call Appa." Aang said sadly.

"Katara, I am sorry." Peter said.

_Katara hugged Peter and whispered._

"It's okay. I should have realized sooner that you were only keeping it a secret to protect me."

_Katara had let go of Peter as she saw Faith._

"Um what's that?" Katara asked.

"Oh Katara this is my animal guide Faith. Faith this is my sister Katara." Peter said.

_Faith transformed back into her human state._

"Nice to meet you." Faith said.

**With Sokka...**

"There's no time to say good bye." Suki said.

"What about I am sorry." Sokka said.

"For what?" Suki asked.

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior." Sokka said.

"I am a warrior." Suki said as she kissed Sokka on the cheek.

"But I'm a girl too." Suki said.

_Sokka had blushed and his hand was on the cheek Suki had kissed._

"Now get out of here, we will hold them off." Suki said. Sokka ran to Appa and was on Appa.

"Appa, yip, yip." Aang said.

"Back to the ship. Don't lose sight of them." Zuko said.

"I know it's hard but you did the right thing, Zuko would've destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're going to be okay Aang." Katara said.

_Aang had jumped off of Appa._

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Aang!" Peter exclaimed.

_Aang flew into the water. The next thing, Aang grabbed the Unagi's whiskers and landed on the Unagi's head. He tightened the grip of the whiskers. This had caused water to spray out of the Unagi's mouth, which began to get rid of the fire. Also making Zuko and his men wet. The Unagi flew Aang up and Appa caught Aang using his paws._

"Thank you, Avatar." the old man said.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said as he was on Appa.

"Yes, it was." Katara said as she gave Aang a big hug and Aang smiled.


	5. The king and prince of Omashu

**Written by me , Edited by my friend sakuraphoenix **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender , all copy writing goes to Nickelodeon . I only on my oc Peter, Naomi is owned by my friend sakuraphoenix . We hope you enjoy this chapter , please review . **

_Aang and the others had just arrived at the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu._

"The Earth kingdom city of Omashu. I used to always come here to visit, my friend Bumi." Aang said.

"Wow, we don't have cities like this in the South pole." Katara said.

"They have buildings here that don't melt." both Peter and Sokka said.

"Well let's go slow pokes; the real fun is inside the city." Aang said.

_Aang used airbending to jump to the ground a bit further._

"Wait Aang it could be dangerous if people find out, you are the Avatar." Katara said.

"You need a disguise." both Naomi and Sokka said.

"So what am I supposed to do, grow a mustache?" Aang asked.

_Naomi was looking for something she had brought from Zuko's ship._

"What are you looking for?" Peter asked.

"Just give a minute." Naomi said while searching through her bag.

_She had found a locket Zuko's mom had given her. She received this the day, she was told by Zuko's mom she was adopted. The locket was a golden color, with the symbol of the fire nation in front. She had opened the locket, and inside was a picture of Avatar Roku._

"Say isn't that Avatar Roku?" Peter asked.

"Yeah it is." Naomi said.

_Naomi had closed the locket and put it around her neck. She had concealed it. Aang and the others had made a disguise using Appa's fur._

"Ugh, this is so itchy. How do you live in this stuff?" Aang asked Appa.

_Appa snorted in his face. Faith had transformed back into her human state._

"Faith would you like to come to the city with us?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." Faith said.

"Great you look just like now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said.

"Technically Aang is 112 years old." Katara said.

_Aang picked up his staff with some air._

"Now let's get a skipping young whipper snappers, the big city awaits." Aang said in an elderly voice.

_Both, Katara, Naomi, Peter, and Sokka looked at each other. They have started walking toward the entrance of Omashu._

"You guys are going to love Omashu. The people here are the friendly in the world." Aang said.

"Rotten Cabbages? What kind of slum do you think this is?" A soldier exclaimed as he tossed the cabbage out of the cabbage man's hand.

_The soldier then lifted the carrier of cabbages into the air, and it fell down._

"Oh! My cabbages!" the cabbage man exclaimed.

_The others had looked down where the cabbage fell._

"Yeah, really friendly." Peter said.

"Just keep smiling." Aang said.

_Another soldier had lifted a rock into the air and over Aang._

"State your business." the soldier said.

_Aang ran to the soldier._

"My business, is my business young man and none of yours, I got half a mind to bend you over my knee and put pain on your back side." Aang said

"Settle down old timer, just tell me who you are." the soldier said.

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis the Third and these are my grandkids." Aang said.

_Katara and Naomi had walked to the guard._

"Hi June Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis, nice to meet you." Katara said.

"Hello, my name is April Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis, nice to meet you too." Naomi said.

_The soldier rubbed his mustache._

"You two seem like responsible young ladies, see that your grandfather stays out of trouble, enjoy Omashu." the soldier said.

"We will." both Naomi and Katara said.

_The others had started walking to the entrance._

"Wait a minute." the soldier had put both his hands on Peter and Sokka.

"You two are strong young boys, so some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bags." the soldier said.

"Good idea." Aang said as he tossed the bags to Peter and Sokka.

"And you." the soldier said to Faith.

"Is she your granddaughter too?" the soldier questioned.

"Yes, I am. Faith Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis, nice to meet you." Faith said.

_The soldier gave an okay, and the entrance was opening. Momo's ears were shown, and the soldier had a confused face. Our heroes had looked with amazement at Omashu._

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles, of tubes and shoots. Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down." Aang said.

"Great so, they get their mail on time." Sokka said.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these shoots." Aang said.

**Flashback...**

_"Look around you, what do you see?" Bumi asked._

_"Um the mail system?" Aang asked as he came to where Bumi was._

_"Instead of seeing, what they want you to see. You got to open your brain to the possibilities." Bumi said._

_"A package sending system?" Aang asked._

_"The world's greatest super slide." Bumi said._

_"Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang said._

_Bumi had laughed. Aang and Bumi had slid down the slide using the package._

**End of flashback...**

"One ride, and then we are off to the North pole, airbender's Honor." Aang said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Faith said.

"This sounded fun at first, but now that I am here, I am starting to have second... thoughts!" Katara screamed as they slid down the slide.

_Aang had laughed, on the other side, there was a package with spears, and it was matching their speed. They had all looked at each other and screamed. The spears were right behind them. Peter gasped and bent down._

"I'm on it."

_Aang said. Aang had made the package they were in on to the ground of a roof._

"Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything." a soldier said as the others slid, note a pause, and then continued again.

"Sorry." Peter yelled.

_They had flown into other packages, and then had gotten to another slide._

"Aang, do something." both Katara and Faith said.

"Use your Airbending." both Naomi and Peter said.

"Yeah good idea, that will make us go even faster." Aang said.

_Aang had used his airbending and it made them go faster. It had come to the point where a package had stopped. They had screamed. The earthbender moved the package to another side. They had breathed a sigh of relief. Another package was then shown, and they had screamed again. This had caused them to crash, and fall. Aang used airbending and the package that had fallen as well as the others were on it. They had fell onto a roof, then another roof. They had broken into a window, where the vase a man was working on broke. They had then came out of the other window._

"Sorry." Aang said.

_They had then flown into a house then a cat was chasing Momo on Aang's hair. Momo shoved the cat off of Aang's hair. They had slid down. The cabbage man was rubbing his face with one of his cabbages. He had saw that they were falling and gasped, causing the cart of cabbages to be broken._

"My cabbages! You're going to pay for this." the cabbage man said.

"Two cabbages please." Aang said as his disguise was now ruined.

_They had entered a palace; two men were sitting in two chairs. One was old, while the other was around 36 years old with spiky black hair and green eyes. He was also about 5' 8. The old man had noticed Aang. The younger man then noticed both Peter and Naomi, leaving them with a suspicious look._

"Your majesties, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages." the soldier said.

"Off with their heads, one for each head of cabbage." the cabbage man said.

"Silence, only the king and prince can pass down judgment, what is your judgment sire?" both the king and prince, looked at our heroes.

_Both Naomi and Katara's eyes were shinning, and Sokka was making noises. Aang and Peter started whistling._

"Throw them..." both the king and prince started to say.

_They had gasped._

"A feast." the king and prince said.

_Everyone was shocked, and confused. Momo was eating the food as well._

"He-he, the people of our city have gotten fat from too many feasts. So I hope you like chicken with no skin." the king said as he showed Aang the chicken wing.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang said.

"How about you? I bet you like meat." the king and prince said to Peter and Sokka. Sokka and Peter had eaten the chicken wing.

"Is it just me, or are these guys crowns a little crooked?" Katara asked making a circular motion around her head.

"So tell me, young bald one where are you from?" the king asked.

"Same with you young couple, where are you from?" the prince asked.

_This had caused Naomi and Peter to blush._

"Oh we are not a um couple." Naomi said.

"Oh my mistake." the prince said.

"We are all from, Kangaroo Island." Aang said.

"Oh, Kangaroo Island eh? I hear that place is really hoping." both the prince and king said.

_Someone had coughed. Sokka had laughed. The others turned to him._

"What it was pretty funny." Sokka said.

_The prince had yawned._

"Well these good jokes, are making me tired, I guess it is time to hit the hay." the prince said as he through three chicken wings.

_The chicken wings flew to Peter, Naomi, and Aang, whom had all airbended the chicken wings. The soldiers had gasped._

"There are airbenders in our presence and not just any airbenders. One of them is the Avatar." the king said.

_Naomi, Peter, and Aang gasped and stopped airbending._

"Now what do you have to say for yourselves Mr. and Ms Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis?" both the king and prince asked.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out, no firebenders here, so good work everybody, love each other, respect all life and... do love the spears. We'll see ya next time." Aang said as they were all stopped by the soldiers.

"You can't keep us here, let us leave." Faith said.

"Let us leave?" the king and prince asked as they eat lettuce.

"We are in serious trouble, these guys are nuts." Sokka said.

"Tomorrow the Avatar and airbenders will face three deadly challenges, but for now the guards will show you too your chamber." the prince said.

"My liege do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" the guard asked.

"The newly refurbished chamber." the king said.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asked.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course we been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad." the prince said.

_The king had continued to eat his lettuce. The guards have taken our heroes to the newly refurbished chamber._

"This is a prison cell?" both Naomi and Katara asked.

"But it's actually kind of nice." Peter said.

"He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang said.

"Nice or not we are prisoners." Faith said.

"I wonder what these challenges are going to be." Aang said.

"We're not sticking around to find out; there's gotta be some way out of here." Katara said.

"The air vents." Aang said.

"If you think we are going to fit through there, then you are crazier than that king." Sokka said.

"We can't but Momo can." Aang pointed to Momo as he was licking a half eaten apple.

"Momo I need you to find Appa and bust us out of here." Aang said.

_Momo stopped licking the apple. Aang had pushed Momo through the air vent, but failed._

"Come on boy, get Appa." Aang said as Momo got stuck.

"Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison; I think he could figure something out." Aang said.

"Well no point arguing about it now. I say we get some rest for these challenges. We don't know what they have in store for us." Peter said getting on the bed.

**That night …**

_Aang, Peter, and Naomi were sleeping. Three guards had come._

"Sokka, Katara, Faith? Where are our friends?" they all asked the guards.

"The king and prince will free them if you complete your challenges." one guard said.

"And if we fail?" Peter asked.

"They didn't say your staff and fans please." a second guard said.

_Aang picked up the staff with his foot and airbended it to guard number 2. Naomi tossed her belt where she held her Tessen Fans to guard number one. They soon appeared in a hallway_

"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion." the king said.

_Someone had coughed._

"I'm waiting." the king said.

"I guess it is fine." both Peter and Aang said while scratching their heads in confusion, they then stopped.

"Excellent you passed the first test." the king said.

_The prince had come._

"Really?" both Peter and Aang asked.

"Well not one of the deadly tests, the real challenges are much more uh challenging." the king said.

_Aang ran to the king, which caused some wind to appear._

"We don't have time for your crazy games. Give us our friends back, we're leaving." Aang said.

"Yeah." both Naomi and Peter said.

"Oh I thought you might refuse, so I will give your friends, some special sojourners." the prince said.

"Those delightful rings are made out of pure, jennamite. Also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered with it. Terrible fate really, I can stop it but only if you cooperate." the king said.

_The crystal had started to grow on Sokka._

"It's already creeping." Sokka said.

"We will do what you want." Aang said. The king had smiled.

"You two, are coming with me. We are doing the first challenge separately." the prince said.

_The prince had taken Naomi and Peter. The two were at a waterfall, well, three actually, and a key was there in the middle of the waterfalls._

"It seems, I lost my key. Oh there it is, would you two mind fetching it for me?" the prince asked.

_Peter and Naomi jumped on the rocks._

"What's the plan?" Peter asked.

_Naomi noticed a ladder._

"We can use the ladder." Naomi said.

"I don't think that will do us any good." Peter said as he jumped to the next rock.

"Then you got any other ideas?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I might." Peter said.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

"I will waterbend the waterfall, while you airbend the chain and cause it to rust. Then, I need you to airbend the chain a little bit more." Peter said.

_Peter and Naomi stood at the waterfall. Peter had spread his arms a part and started to waterbend the water fall. Then Naomi used airbending and caused the chain to rust, which in time broke. Naomi caught the key and Peter stopped waterbending. The prince had looked impressed._

"Well done, well done." The prince said as Naomi and Peter had come back up.

"There's your key, we want our friends back now." both Naomi and Peter said.

"Not yet. It seems, I need help on another matter, it seems I lost my pet Taurus." the prince said.

**Later...**

"Okay, we found them." Aang, Peter, and Naomi said.

_They were two rabbits._

"Bring him to me, daddy wants a kiss from Flospie." the king said.

"Bring him to me too, daddy wants a kiss from Taurus." the prince said.

"Come here Flospie." Aang said.

"Come here, Taurus." both Peter and Naomi said.

_Just then two big animals came down. They have scared the rabbits. They both smashed the rock, and Peter, Naomi, and Aang flew into the air to dodge it._

"Flospie wait." Aang said chasing Flospie.

"Yeah Taurus, wait." Peter said as he and Naomi chased after the other rabbit.

"Flospie." Aang said.

"Taurus." Naomi said.

_The king and the prince were laughing._

"Flospie." Aang said.

"Taurus." both Naomi and Peter said.

_Aang looked back at Flospie and Peter looked back at Taurus. The two rabbits flew into the hole as Aang tried to get him._

"Wait a minute..." both Peter and Aang said.

"Flospie?" Aang asked.

"Taurus?" both Naomi and Peter asked.

_Taurus and Flospie had stopped chasing after them. Aang was picked up by Flospie as he licked him._

"Flospie." Aang said as he patted his head.

Taurus had licked Peter and then Naomi.

"Taurus." they both said as they patted his head.

_Both the prince and king whistled. Taurus and Flospie went to them. Flospie fell on his back._

"Aw... that's a good boy, yes who has a soft belly." the king said.

_The prince was petting Taurus. Aang, Peter, and Naomi flew up to Katara, Faith, and Sokka._

"Guys are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Other than the crystals slowing encasing my entire body, I am doing great." Katara said.

_Sokka had fallen down. The crystal was doing little affect on Faith._

"Come on, we're ready for the next challenge." Aang, Naomi, and Peter said.

_The king and prince had laughed. They had gone to an arena room._

"Your final test is a duel, and as a special treat you may choose your two opponents." the king said.

_A man with two swords came. Then a man with a spear, and a black cloth over his face._

"Point and choose." the prince said.

"So you're saying, who ever I point too, that's the people we get to fight?" Aang asked.

"Choose wisely." both the king and the prince said.

"I... choose you." Peter, Aang and Naomi said as they pointed to the prince and king.

"Wrong choice." both the prince and the king said.

_The king's back had gotten straight, and he had grown taller, and stronger. His shirt was taken off. Then the prince had done the same._

"You thought that I was just a prince. I'm the best martial artist in the Earth Kingdom!" The prince exclaimed

"Um, could we fight the guy with the swords instead?" Peter asked

"There are no take back in this kingdom. You may need these." The prince said

_One of the guards tossed Naomi's fans to her. Naomi and Peter had gone to the arena, Aang was fighting the king, and Naomi and Peter had started hand to hand combat with the prince. The prince made a swift kick to Peter, but then Naomi threw a punch at the prince. He had blocked it with ease. Peter made a kick as well but the prince blocked it. Naomi then used some of her airbending but the prince dodged it as well. Peter moved in to a sneak attack but the prince then used airbending._

"You're an airbender?" everyone asked minus the king.

"I guess I don't need to hold back anymore." the prince said.

_The prince started to airbend, and Peter and Naomi dodged it. Peter made a swift kick to the prince's left side, but he blocked it. Naomi made a kick to the prince's right side but he was unable to block it. He had fallen. Naomi cornered the prince's back side, while Peter cornered the prince's front side._

"Give up, you're surrounded." Peter said

"I fully agree." the prince said as he gave up.

_He had flown to where, the king was, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Faith was. Naomi and Peter followed him._

"You have passed all of our tests, now you must answer one question." the king said.

"And I would like you too to be escorted by my guards, to my room." the prince said.

"That's not fair; you said you would release our friends if we finished your tests." Aang said.

"Now what's the point of taking tests, if you don't learn anything?" the king asked.

"Oh come on." Sokka said.

"Answer this one question, and I will set your friends free." the king said.

"Guards, please escort them to my room. I would just like to talk to you two." the prince said.

"Fine." both Naomi and Peter said.

_The prince had left the scene. After they had arrived, they had seen the prince looking at a photo. He had notice them came in. Naomi notices that he looked pretty sad when he was looking at the picture. The prince had noticed Naomi's look._

"I was thinking about the days back in the village, before the Fire Nation and Caesar attacked." the prince said.

_Peter and Naomi had confused faces._

"I should tell you who I am. My name is Kaito; I'm your uncle Peter, on your mom's side." Kaito said.

_Peter had stood there shocked. Kaito walked to Peter and showed him a picture, he looked at it._

"Is this?" Peter started to say.

"This was our family and Naomi's family as well." Kaito said.

_Naomi had looked at the picture, it was her when and Peter when they were just a 3 months old._

"These are my parents." Peter said.

_Kaito had nodded. Naomi had looked at her parents at well._

"Uncle Kaito... who's Caesar?" Peter questioned.

_Kaito's expression had gone dark._

"He's a very bad man, I barely managed to escape. That day, everything changed." Kaito said.

"Does Caesar have anything to do with me being the Avatar?" Peter asked.

_Kaito's expression had gone from dark to surprise._

"You're the Avatar? I thought your friend Aang was." Kaito said.

"Peter is the Avatar as well." Naomi said.

"Aang, went missing, my step father Bumi said. So, I am assuming since he went missing, you were needed." Kaito said.

"That is what we have been assuming as well." Naomi said.

_Kaito looked at the picture, then back at the two._

"I would like you two, too have this picture." Kaito said.

"No, we couldn't possibly." Peter said.

_Kaito had put his hand on Peter's shoulder._

"Every memory is a picture, I have plenty. I would like for both of you too have this." Kaito said.

_Peter looked at Kaito._

"Okay, thank you Uncle Kaito." Peter said.

_The three have gone back to the throne room. They had seen Aang hugging Bumi._

"Oh Aang it is good to see you. You haven't changed a bit, literally." Bumi said.

"Uh over here." Katara said.

"A little help." both Faith and Sokka said.

_Bumi had broken the crystal off of them._

"Jennamite is made out of rock candy, delicious." Bumi said.

"So this crazy king, is your old friend Bumi?" Katara and Naomi asked.

"Who are you calling old? Okay I'm old." Bumi said.

"Why did you two do all of this, instead of just telling Aang, Naomi, and Peter who you were?" Sokka asked.

"First of all it's pretty fun messing with people." both Bumi and Kaito said.

"But we do have a reason. Aang you have a difficult task ahead of you. The world has changed in the hundred years you have been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn; you must master the four elements and confront the fire lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius." Bumi said.

_Aang put his hands together and bowed._

"And it looks like you are in good hands. You will need your friends to help you to defeat the fire nation. And you will need Momo too." Bumi said as Momo came on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave I have a challenge for you." Aang said.

_Both Aang and Bumi used the slide, and laughed, yet again crashing into the cart of cabbages._

"My cabbages!" the cabbage man exclaimed.


	6. Imprisoned

**Written by me and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender all copy writing goes to Nickledoen , we only own our oc's Naomi and Peter. Please review we hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

_The Avatar gang was in the woods well most of them. Katara was folding her extra clothes; Aang was relaxing on the rock, while Peter, Faith, and Naomi were talking. Sokka along with Momo had just gotten back from searching for something to eat for dinner._

"Great you're back, what's for dinner?" Aang asked as he flew off the rock.

"We got a few options. First round nuts, some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shape nuts that might just be rocks." Sokka said as he threw the rock out of the bag.

_Momo looked at the rock._

"Dig in." Sokka said.

"Seriously, what else you got?" both Katara and Peter asked.

_Sokka looked in the bag, and Momo was still looking at the rock, Momo then grabbed it then hit it against the rock two times, and then banged the third. There seemed to be a bigger bang off near in the distance._

"What was that?" Sokka asked.

_Momo dropped the rock on the bigger rock, and again the bang was heard. This had scared Momo._

"It's coming from over there." both Faith and Naomi said.

_Naomi, Peter, Aang, Faith, and Katara went to see what the trouble was._

"Shouldn't we run away from the huge booms not towards them?" Sokka asked.

_Naomi, Peter, Katara, Aang, and Faith were behind a rock. Sokka had finally come, along with Momo whom was on Aang's shoulder. They had all seen a boy earthbending. He seemed to be a teenager; with long black hair .He was also wearing green and yellowish clothing. He moved the rock again into the side of the wall._

"An earthbender." Katara said.

"Let's go meet him." both Peter and Aang suggested.

"He looks dangerous so we better approach cautiously." Sokka and Faith said.

_Katara had gotten out behind of the rock._

"Hello there. I'm Katara, what's your name?" Katara asked.

_The boy had noticed Katara and stopped earthbending, he had looked sad. The rock dropped, and he ran away as he made the rocks come together so he would not be followed. The gang had all come to Katara._

"Nice to meet you." Aang shouted.

"I just wanted to say hi." Katara said.

"Hey that guy has got to be running somewhere, maybe we are near a village." Aang said.

"And I bet that village has a market." Peter said.

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Katara and Naomi exclaimed.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts." Sokka said.

"Come on, let's go." Faith said as she and Sokka went too.

"Yeah, I hate them too." Sokka said as he went with Faith.

_Momo stayed viewing the village from above. Aang was with a man who had a hat._

"Great hat, I'll trade you some nuts for it." Aang said.

_Katara had spotted the boy as he opened the door and went in his house._

"Hey." Katara said as she followed him inside.

_Aang stopped laughing._

"Hi mom." the boy said.

"Where have you been Haru? You're late. Get started on your chores." the woman said.

_Katara had walked in and opened the door._

"Hey you're that kid." Katara said as Haru turned around surprised to see her.

"Why did you run away before?" Katara asked.

"Uh you must have me confused with some other kid." Haru said.

"No she doesn't we saw you earthbending." both Peter and Aang said.

_Haru and his mother had gasped as they closed the windows and all of the doors._

"They saw you doing what?" the mother asked.

"They're crazy mom, I mean look how they are dress." Haru said.

_Aang was fixing his hat, Sokka, Peter, and Katara were looking at their clothes, Naomi was fixing her cape, and Faith was looking at him weirdly._

"You know how dangerous that is, you know what would happen if _they _caught you earthbending." the mother said.

"Open up." A soldier exclaimed knocking heavily on the door.

_Sokka used the blinds from the window and saw fire nation soldiers._

"Fire Nation, act natural." Sokka said.

_The mother opened the door. The soldier saw Haru being curious about an apple Sokka was holding, Katara and Faith was about to finish eating off a cherry, Aang had his hand on the barrel, Naomi was pretending to be curious about a vase, and Peter was looking at something that's on one of the shelves, when the one on top, collapsed on him._

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah a little help please?" Peter asked as Naomi had helped him get up.

_Aang's arm also became a little bit wobbly and he fell with water splashing on his face._

"What do you want? I have already paid you this week." Haru's mom said.

"The tax just doubled and we wouldn't want an accident would we?" The soldier asked as he created a ball of fire.

"Fire. Sometimes so hard to control." the soldier said.

_By now the ball of fire had disappeared. Haru's mom sadly took out a chest and opened it. She gave the money to the soldier._

"You can keep the copper ones." the soldier said as he dropped the copper pieces onto the floor.

_Haru's mother had picked up the money._

"Nice guy, how long has the Fire Nation been here?" Sokka asked.

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." Haru's mother said.

"They're thugs, they steal from us and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it." Haru said his arms crossed.

"Quiet Haru. Don't talk like that." Haru's mother said.

"But Haru's an earthbender he can help." Katara said.

"Earthbending is forbidden, it's cause nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities." Haru's mother said.

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me and my brother not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are." Katara said.

"You don't understand." Haru's mother said.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Katara asked.

"They could take Haru away like they took his father." Haru's mother said.

**Later...**

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave here in the morning." Haru said.

"Thank you Haru." Faith said.

"Thanks, I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all of your hay." Aang said.

_Appa turned to Aang when he said that, temporarily stopped eating and began eating the hay again._

"Thank you." both Naomi and Peter said.

**With Katara and Haru...**

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father." Katara said.

"That's okay. It's funny. The way you were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him." Haru said.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"My father was very courageous, when the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back any way." Haru said.

"He sounds like a great man." Katara said.

"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since." Haru said.

"So that's why you hide your earthbending." Katara said.

"Yeah, the problem is…" Haru started

_Haru earthbended some rocks with one hand_

"The only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending." Haru said.

_He then crushed the rocks in his hand. The wind made the dust fly away._

"He taught me everything I know." Haru said.

"See this necklace? My mother gave it to me." Katara said.

"It's beautiful." Haru said.

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her." Katara said.

"It's not enough is it?" Haru asked.

"No." Katara said.

**A little later…**

_An old man had gotten caught in one of the mines._

"The mine." Haru said as he and Katara rushed in to save the old man.

"Help me." the old man said.

_Haru tried to stop the rocks while Katara tried to get the old man up, but it had failed._

"It's not working. We have to get help." Katara said.

"There's no time. Pull harder." Haru said.

"Haru, there is a way you can help him." Katara said.

"I can't." Haru said.

"Please, there's no one around to see you. It's the only way." Katara said.

_Haru had earthbended the rocks to make them stop falling, and then pushed it far back into the mine._

"Haru you did it." Katara said.

_Katara and Haru helped the old man._

**Later on that night …**

_Momo looked out the window, and then went on Appa, and then Aang._

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man." Katara said.

"You must have really inspired him." both Aang and Faith said.

"I guess so." Katara said.

"Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn." Sokka said.

"What why?" Peter asked.

"Yeah Sokka, why?" Naomi asked.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara asked.

"Absolutely not. This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover both of you are here Aang and Peter, we'll be eating fire balls for breakfast. Good night." Sokka said.

"I rather eat fire balls then nuts." both Naomi and Katara said.

"Good night." Sokka said as he went to sleep.

_The others had laughed. Katara had blown out the candle._

**Later that night …**

_Fire Nation soldiers were, at the door of Haru's house. One of them knocked on the door, and Haru opened it. He had gasped._

"That's him, that's the earthbender!" the old man exclaimed.

_The fire navy soldier took Haru with two arms and he screamed._

**The next morning …**

_Katara bended water out of something, and then bended it into a small jar. Katara saw Haru's mom, and when she turned around and tears were in her eyes. Katara instantly knew what that had meant. Katara dropped the jar and it had smashed with the water that was inside of it. She went to the barn where the others were in._

"They took him, they took Haru away!" Katara exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The old man turned him into the fire nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending." Katara said.

"Slow down Katara, when did this happen?" Sokka said as he tried to comfort her sister.

"Haru's mother said that they came for him at midnight." Katara said.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." Sokka said.

"We don't need to track him; the fire nation is going to take me right to Haru." Katara said.

"And why would they do that?" both Aang and Peter asked.

"Because they are going to arrest me for Earthbending." Katara said.

_Naomi and Faith were both curious._

**Later …**

"I thought you were crazy at first Katara, but this might work." Sokka said as he, Peter, and Katara pushed a big rock to a vent.

"Yeah, this is a really smart idea Katara." Peter said.

"There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. All Aang and Peter have to do is send an air current from that vent, to this one right here. The boulder will levitate and ta-da fake Earthbending." Sokka said.

"I'm going to go get ready." Peter said as he went to the rock.

"Aang, did you get all of that?" Katara asked.

_Peter had sat by the rock then, while Aang was using his air bending around a butterfly._

"Sure, sure I got it." Aang said.

"Do you remember your cue?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this." Aang said.

"By 'this' do you mean intentionally being captured by ruthless firebenders?" Sokka asked.

"Exactly, that's fun stuff." Aang said.

"Here they come, get in your places." Sokka said as three soldiers were coming.

_Katara and Sokka "bumped" into each other._

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak." Sokka said.

"How dare you call me 'pipsqueak' you giant eared cretin." Katara said.

"What did you call me?" Sokka asked.

"A giant eared cretin. Look at those things; do herds of animals use them for shade?" Katara asked.

"You better back off, seriously back off." Sokka said.

"I will not back off, I bet that elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are." Katara said.

"That's it, you're going down." Sokka said.

"I'll show you whose boss. Earthbending style!" Katara said as she pretended to lift the rock into the air.

"Aang, now." Peter said.

_The two used their airbending, and it went to the current and it lifted the boulder into the air and Momo was under it._

"That lemur, its earthbending." one of the soldiers said.

"No you idiot, it's the girl." Sokka said.

"Oh, of course." the soldier said.

_The boulder stopped floating._

"I will hold her." Sokka said as he held Katara by her shoulders.

"You've got 12 hours to find Haru; we'll be right behind you." Sokka said.

_The soldiers took Katara, she looked back. Sokka was messing with his ears, and Naomi and Faith came back in sight._

"Momo you have some pretty big ears." Sokka said.

"Maybe, there is a way we can help her." Peter suggested.

"I gave her a 12 hour dead line, to get Haru." Sokka said.

"Katara needs our help, whether she wants to admit it or not" Naomi said.

"I agree but how?" Faith said.

_The gang all pondered on the thought, three more fire navy soldiers started to come by. Subconsciously, Peter lifted the same boulder Katara used and the fire navy soldiers saw it._

"Earthbender arrest him!" a soldier exclaimed.

_Peter came back into reality and the boulder fell. One of the guards grabbed him. He remained calmed. One of the soldiers looked curiously at Naomi. He took out a wanted poster of a girl, and looked back at Naomi._

"The girl on the wanted poster is the same girl right there!" the soldier exclaimed and pointed at Naomi.

_The two guards quickly grabbed Naomi, and took Peter as well._

"We have to get them out of there." Sokka said.

**With Katara …**

_Katara's ship was about to leave, when two familiar people were pushed in. Katara looked up._

"What are you two doing here?" Katara asked as they had been wearing brown clothing, with their original clothing.

"We got arrested." Peter said.

"How?" Katara asked.

"Well somehow Peter earthbended." Naomi said.

"Wait, he earthbended?" Katara asked.

"I must have done it subconsciously." Peter said as he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Katara said as she too shrugged.

"As for me, my father must've been informed of my status as a traitor to the Fire Nation." Naomi said.

_Aang and the others were following them._

"She'll be fine Aang; Katara knows what she is doing." Sokka said.

"I'm sure. I hope Peter and Naomi know what they are doing too." Faith said.

_Appa flew away._

**At the Prison...**

"Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard, my modest ship yard. I am your warden; I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests. And I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply -" the warden was cut off of as someone coughed.

_The warden firebended at the person, Peter had half a mind to show the warden who was boss, but he kept his cool._

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him? Take him below. One week in solitary will improve his manners." the warden said as the soldier took the person who coughed.

"Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you, and we'll get along painlessly. " the warden said as he glared at Katara, who glared at him.

_Peter was getting steamed, he didn't like anybody glaring at his sister like that, but he kept his cool, he didn't want to get exposed, not just yet._

"You will notice Earthbenders that this rig is made of entirely made out of metal, you are miles away of any rock, or Earth. So if you have any illusions about that brutish savagery of bending among you people, forget them, it is impossible, good day." the warden said as he walked away.

_Katara and the others were being escorted into the prisoner. Katara, Peter, and Naomi walked around until a familiar boy recognized them._

"Katara? Peter? Naomi?" Haru asked.

"Haru." Katara said as she hugged him.

_Naomi and Peter went up to them._

"What are you three doing here?" Haru asked.

"It's my fault you were captured, I came to rescue you."

"So you got your selves arrested?" Haru asked.

"It was the only way to find you." Katara said.

"And we actually got arrested; I got arrested for subconsciously Earthbending." Peter said.

"And you Naomi?" Haru asked.

_Naomi felt a little guilty; Haru doesn't know she was an ex-princess of the Fire Nation._

"She whacked a soldier." Peter said. Naomi looked up surprised.

"You did?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I did." Naomi said.

_She knew she would have to thank Peter later._

"You three got guts, I will give you that. Come on there is someone I want you to meet." Haru said.

_As he took Katara, behind them was Peter and Naomi._

"Thank you, for what you did back that." Naomi said.

"It's not a problem." Peter said.

"Katara, Peter, Naomi this is my father Tyro. Dad this is Katara, Peter, and Naomi." Haru said.

"It's an honor to meet you." They all said.

"Have some dinner, Katara, Peter, and Naomi." Tyro said as he handed three bowls of soup to them.

_The three had an odd look when they looked at the soup._

"It's not as bad as it looks." Tyro said.

_The three ate the soup, but it had a disgusting taste._

"It's still pretty bad though." Tyro said.

_A man put his arm on his shoulder and began to speak._

"Tyro the prisoners are complaining that there aren't enough blankets to go around." the man said.

"I'll talk to the guards; in the meantime make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather." Tyro said.

"If you don't mind us asking, what's your escape plan?" Katara asked.

"Excuse me?" Tyro asked.

"You know the one to get everyone off the rig, what is it?" Peter asked.

"Mutiny? Sabotage?" Naomi asked.

"The plan? The plan is to survive, wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home, and forget this every happened." Tyro said.

"How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up." Katara said.

"Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are in stake here. The warden is a ruthless man and he won't stand for any rebellion, I'm sorry but we're powerless." Tyro said.

"We'll see about that." Katara said.

"Wait Katara." Peter said, but she ignored him.

_Katara used a metal pan to get their attention._

"Earthbenders, you don't know me but I know of you. Every child in my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories, of the brave Earth Kingdom with the courageous earthbenders who guard its boarders. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless, yes they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear, because it runs deeper than any mine you been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home, it is the strength of your hearts that make you, who you are. Hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away, the time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned so remember your courage Earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!" Katara exclaimed.

_Someone had coughed, and the Earthbenders went back to what they were doing. Katara had a sad face, so did Naomi, and Peter as well as Haru. The warden left, being uninterested any further._

**Later that night …**

_Aang woke up Katara, who had gasped not knowing it was Aang. Aang put a finger by his mouth then said,_

"Shush, let's try to wake up Peter and Naomi, without any noise." Aang said.

_Aang woke up Peter, then Katara woke up Naomi. They went to Appa._

"Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We got to get you all out of here." Sokka said.

_Aang went onto Appa._

"I can't." Katara said.

"I'm not either." Peter said.

"Neither am I." Naomi said.

"We don't have much time, they are guards everywhere. Come on." Sokka said.

"Peter, Naomi what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I am not leaving; I am not giving up on these people." Katara, Naomi, and Peter said simultaneously.

"What do you mean you three aren't leaving?" Sokka asked as Aang, Faith, and himself were off of Appa.

"We can't abandon these people." Katara said.

"There has to be a way to help them." both Naomi and Peter said.

"Maybe they're right, what do you say Sokka, Faith?"Aang asked.

"I say you three are all crazy." Sokka said.

_A light shined then, they went over it and it passed._

"Last chance we need to leave, now." Sokka said.

"Sokka, I think you should listen to reason. We should help these people." Faith said.

"No." Katara, Peter, and Naomi simultaneously said.

"I hate when you three get like this. Come on we better hide." Sokka said.

"Go hide." Aang whispered to Appa as he left.

_Soldiers past by and they saw Appa._

"Look." one of the soldiers said.

"Tell me exactly what you saw." the warden demanded.

"Well, it looked like a flying bison." the soldier said.

"What?" the warden asked.

"It was a giant flying buffalo, sir, with an empty saddle." the second soldier said.

"Which was it? A buffalo or a bison?" the warden asked.

"Uh I am not sure what the difference is, but that's not really the point is it, sir?" the first soldier asked.

"I'll decide what the point is fool." the warden said as he threw the first soldier over board who had screamed and splashed into the water.

"You, wake up the captain, search the entire rig." the warden said.

"Uh sir-" the second soldier said but was cut off by the warden.

"What?" the warden asked.

"That was the captain, you just threw over board so-" the soldier said but was cut off by the warden again.

"Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard, and search the rig. There's something going on here and I don't like it." the warden said.

_The 5 including Momo were in a closed position with boxes. Momo peeked up at one of the boxes that went back down._

"We don't have much time. What are we going to do?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane." Aang said as the others had an odd look at him.

"The warden would run away, and we'd steal his keys." Aang explained.

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked.

"I'm just tossing ideas around." Aang said.

"I tried talking the Earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them, help themselves." Katara said.

"For that they need some kind of Earth, or rock. Something that they can bend." Faith said.

"But, this entire place is made out of metal." Peter said.

"No it's not. Look at the smoke, I bet they are burning coal. In other words, Earth." Aang said.

**Later...**

"It's almost dawn; we're running out of time. You sure this is going to work?" Katara asked.

"It should, these vents reminded me back of our little trick in the village .We're gonna to do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of the coal at the base of the silo and the whole system is ventilated. Aang, Peter, and Naomi closed off all the vents except one, when they use their airbending the coal will have only one place to go, right back here." Sokka said.

"There's the intruder." one of the 9 soldiers with spears said.

"Stay back, I'm warning you." Sokka said.

_Faith remained calm._

"Katara stop, you can't win this fight." Tyro said.

_Katara saw Haru's shocked expression._

"Listen to him well child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." the warden said.

_4 of the 9 soldiers came closer, but then the vents started to make noise as coal emerged out of the vents. Aang, Peter, and Naomi flew out having smoke all over them. Momo was on Aang's shoulder. They coughed, which cleared the smoke off of them. Katara walked up on to the coal._

"Here's your chance Earthbenders, take it your faith is in your hands." Katara said as she held the coal in the air with her hand.

Haru wanted to do something, but was stopped by his father as he shook he his head. The others backed away, and the warden had laughed.

"Ha – ha! Foolish girl. You thought a few inspirational words, and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago, oh but you still believe in them, how sweet. They're a waste of your energy little girl. You failed." the warden said.

_Katara looked sad, and Peter was getting angry at the warden and for a good reason. The warden walked off, but was hit by a small rock. The warden turned around to see Haru hovering 3 rocks. The warden shot a huge gust of fire at Haru, but his father blocked it with a big wall of earth._

"Show no mercy." the warden said as his soldiers shot fire at them.

_3 earthbenders including Tyro blocked it and pushed it against their enemies._

"For the earth kingdom, attack!" Tyro exclaimed.

_Soon everybody fought against the soldiers, including Sokka, Faith who had turned into a kangaroo, Katara as well as Naomi and Peter. Sokka took a spear and through into the air and Momo caught them as everyone began to do the same. Haru and Tyro made a big boulder, and kicked it to the door. This had caused two soldiers to fall down._

"How did Faith turn into a kangaroo?" Haru asked

"Long story." Peter said

"Get to the ship, we'll hold them off." Tyro said.

"Do not let them escape." the warden said as they fire blasted at them.

_Aang made an air tunnel._

"Guys, throw me some coal." Aang said.

_Sokka, Katara, Naomi, Peter, and Faith who was now back in her human transformation threw Aang some coal in the air tunnel he had made. This caused a rapid fire at the warden and his men, who had fallen from the rocks. The warden along with his men were picked up by coal, which was being bended by Tyro, Haru, and another man. They bended him over to the sea._

"No, please I can't swim." the warden said scared.

"Don't worry I hear cowards float." Tyro said.

_The coal was released and the warden was the last to fall and scream into the ocean._

**Later...**

_Aang, along with Sokka, Faith, Naomi, and Peter were on Appa, while Katara was on the boat._

"I want to thank you for saving me." Haru said as Tyro put his arm around Haru.

"For saving us." Haru said.

"All it took was a little coal." Katara said.

"It wasn't the coal Katara, it was you." Katara had blushed.

"Thank you for helping me find my courage Katara of the water tribe. My family and everyone here, owes you much." Tyro said as he put his arm on Katara's shoulder, and had his second arm on Haru's shoulder.

"So I guess you're going home now." Katara said.

"Yes, to take back my village." Tyro said as he let go of both his arms.

"To take back all of our villages, the fire nation will regret the day they sat foot on our land!" Tyro exclaimed as everyone from three ships cheered.

"Come with us." Haru said.

"I can't. Your mission is to take back home, ours is to get Aang and Peter to the North Pole." Katara said.

"Peter as well?" Haru asked.

"Peter, is an Avatar just like Aang, we have no idea why though." Katara said.

"I see, so that's them isn't the Avatars? Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I see him again, I only wish there was some way…" Haru started.

"I know." Katara said as she tried to touch her Mother's necklace which was gone.

"My mother's necklace it's gone!" both Katara and Naomi exclaimed.

_Peter and Haru had faces of shock._

**Back at the prison …**

_Zuko picked up both Katara's and Naomi's necklaces, and stared off into the horizon._


	7. Winter Solstice Part 1 :The Spirit World

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, all copy writing goes to Nickelodeon, we only own our oc's. Also a little note to readers and reviewers , it seems I made a slight mistake on the earlier chapter, that was the non edited one , here is the edited one. Sorry about the mishap . **

**~LyokoWarrior1994  
><strong>

**Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World**

_The Avatar gang were all flying high in the clouds of the sky._

"Those clouds look so soft don't they? Like you could just jump down and land in a big soft cottony heap." Katara said looking at the clouds.

"Yeah they do." Naomi agreed.

"Maybe you two should give it a try." Sokka said.

"You're hilarious." both Katara and Naomi said.

"I'll try it." Aang said as he jumped off and laughed.

_Katara, Sokka, Naomi, Peter, and Faith all looked down._

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed.

_Sokka looked to as to where Aang had gone. Aang flew up with his staff and sat back on Appa._

"Turns out clouds are made out of water." Aang said.

_Aang breathed in and out which caused an air of ball which blew the water away. Momo had screeched and looked like a fluffy cat afterwards._

"Hey, what is that?" both Peter and Faith asked. Peter got up to look a little closer.

"It's like a scar." Sokka said.

_Aang and the others flew down to see what it was._

"Listen... it's so quiet." Sokka said.

"There's no life anywhere." Faith said.

"Aang are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick, they have no respect for-" Sokka started to say but was cut off by Katara.

"Shush!"

"What, I'm not allowed to be angry?" Sokka asked.

_Katara pointed to Aang and Peter both with their heads down. They sat on the ground and took a deep sigh. Aang and Peter were rubbing their hands on the ground._

"Why would anyone do this? " Aang asked.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Peter said as dirt was now on both his and Aang's hand, and then came down.

"How could I let this happen?" both Aang and Peter asked.

"Aang, Peter you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." Katara said.

"Yes it does, it's the Avatar's job to protect nature but I don't know how to do my job." Aang and Peter said.

"That's why we are going to the North Pole, to find you a teacher." Katara said.

"Yeah, a waterbending teacher. But there's no one that can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso that Avatar Roku would help me." Aang said.

"The Avatar before you?" both Naomi and Faith asked.

"He died over 100 years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know."Aang said.

_Momo came onto Aang's lap and Aang began to pet him._

"And my destiny, I recently found out I was the Avatar. As you and Katara know Sokka, dad was supposed to take me along with him, but he told me to protect you and everyone in our tribe. If I can't protect nature, then I have no right to protect my family." Peter said.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Katara exclaimed.

_Peter looked immediately up at Katara._

"It's not your fault you weren't aware of yourself being the Avatar. It's not your fault that everything is happening now, yes you may have gone with Dad and the other men of our tribe. But you did so much for Sokka and I, you were there when we needed you the most, and now we'll be there for you." Katara smiled.

_Peter looked up to Katara and smiled back._

"Thank you Katara." Peter said.

**With Zuko and Iroh...**

"Uncle it's time to leave. Where are you?" Zuko asked as he spotted his Uncle's clothes on a rock.

"Uncle Iroh?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Over here." Iroh said as he was in a Jacuzzi made by him.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we are closing on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose them." Zuko said.

"You look tired Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" Iroh asked.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko said angrily.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature is just right, I heated it myself." Iroh said.

_Iroh put both his hands together and steam came out of his nose as heated the Jacuzzi again. Zuko cleared the steam._

"Enough we need to leave now. Get out of the water." Zuko said.

_Iroh stretched and said_

"Very well." Zuko turned away along with his hand.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half an hour or I am leaving without you." Zuko said as he walked away.

_Uncle Iroh sat back in the Jacuzzi and sighed a relaxing sigh._

**With Aang and the others…**

"Hey Aang are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked.

"Yeah Peter are you ready to be cheered up too?" Naomi asked.

_Both had a smile on their face._

"No." both Peter and Aang said.

_One acorn was thrown at Aang, while the other acorn was thrown at Peter._

"Ow!" they both exclaimed.

_Katara and Naomi were holding the acorn and threw it up and down in their hands._

"Hey, how is that cheering us up?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Peter agreed.

_Sokka laughed._

"Cheered me up." Two acorns were thrown at him.

"Ow, yeah I probably deserved that." Sokka said.

_Both Naomi and Katara came to Aang and Peter._

"These acorns are everywhere Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah, Peter they are." Naomi said.

_Momo was digging up some acorns._

"That means the forest will grow back." Katara said.

_Naomi nodded._

"Everyone one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Katara said as she placed the acorn in Aang's hand.

"They will." Naomi said as she too placed the acorn on his hand.

"Thanks Katara." Aang said.

"Thank you Naomi." Peter said.

_Just then an old man with a stick, along with brown and green clothes came._

"Who are you?" Faith asked.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible." the old man said as he was walking toward Aang.

"But those marking's, are you the Avatar child?" the old man asked.

_Aang looked to Katara, who nodded and looked back, and nodded as well._

"My village desperately needs your help." the old man said.

**At the Village...**

_The Avatar gang walked to the village along with the old man. They were seeing, damage something bad had happened. Momo was flying along with them. They had walked into a big house of some sorts._

"This young person is the Avatar." the old man said. A younger man came and put his hands together.

"So the rumors of your return are true, it is the greatest honor of a life time to be in your presence." the young man said.

"Nice to meet you too. So... is there something I can help you with?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure..." the young man said.

"Our village is in crisis he's our only hope." the old man said.

_The young man nodded. Peter had seemed like he wanted to help too._

"May I help as well?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid that we need the Avatar's help only." the young man said.

"That's great, because I'm an Avatar too." Peter said.

"Two Avatars?" the old man asked as he looked to Katara.

"We are still not even sure ourselves, we have recently found out." Katara said.

_The old man nodded._

"With two Avatars we might be able to solve this problem." the old man said.

"What is the problem?" Peter asked.

"For the last few days, at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai. The black and white spirit." the old man said.

"Why is it attacking you?" both Sokka and Faith asked.

"We do not know." the young man said as he was walking to the entry of the house.

"But each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near." the young man continued.

"What happens then?" both Katara and Naomi asked.

"As the solstice approaches the natural world and the spirit world, grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." the old man said.

"Hei Bai is already causing devastation and destruction Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen." the young man said.

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" both Aang and Peter asked.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world, then the Avatar's themselves. You two are the great bridge between man and spirit." the old man said.

"Right that's me..." both Aang and Peter said.

"Hey great bridge guys, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked.

_Peter and Aang walked towards her._

"You two seem a little unsure about this." Katara said.

"Yeah that might be because, I don't know anything at all about the Spirit world." Aang said.

_Sokka, along with Faith and Naomi came to Katara._

"Plus I've recently found out, I was the Avatar too." Peter said.

_The 4 looked at each other._

"It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff." Aang said.

"And we don't know anything about Avatar Lucia too." Peter reminded.

"So can you help these people?" Katara asked.

"I have to try don't I?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, same here." Peter said.

"Maybe whatever I have to do will come to me." Aang said as Momo went on his arm.

"Me too." Peter said.

"I think you two can do it." Katara said.

"Yeah, we're all going to get eaten by a Spirit monster." Sokka said.

_Naomi whacked his head._

"Don't listen to Sokka, you two will be okay, I know it." Naomi said.

_Sokka was rubbing his head._

"You two will be okay, I know it too." Faith said.

**With Iroh...**

_Iroh was sleeping in the Jacuzzi. He was awoken when he heard something in the bushes._

"Who's there?" Iroh asked.

_It appeared to be a small little metal mole._

"A metal mole." Iroh said as he placed his hand so it can come on it.

"I should have known. You startled me little one." Iroh said as he was back in place, where he was sleeping.

"It seems I dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline." Iroh said as he put the metal mole on the edge of the earth Jacuzzi.

"But it was a very sweet nap." Iroh said as he put his hands together behind his neck and relaxed.

_Just then the metal mole was jumping up and done it was being scared by something or someone. There was loud rumbling as something made its way to Iroh, and he was stuck by Earth. 3 Earthbenders were in a stance, and were surrounding Iroh, and one of them was pointing at Iroh it was kind of like an Earth needle._

"He's a fire nation soldier." one of the guards said as he grabbed Iroh's shirt and showed it to the leader.

The leader walked up.

"He's no ordinary soldier; this is the Fire Lord's brother: The Dragon of the West. The once great general Iroh. But now, he's our prisoner." the leader said.

_Iroh was glaring at the men._

**Back with Aang and the others...**

_The doors of the house, closed on Peter and Aang. The two looked back at it, then started to walk down the stairs and into the village itself._

"Hello? Spirit can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking, along with another Avatar. We're here to try to help stuff." Aang said.

"This isn't right, we can't sit here and cower while Aang, and Peter waits for some monster to show up." Sokka said.

"For once Sokka, I agree with you." Naomi said.

"If anyone can save us, they can." the old man said.

"They still shouldn't have to face this alone." Sokka said.

"I agree completely." Naomi said.

_The sun was beginning to set._

"The sun has set. Where are you Hei Bai?" Peter asked.

"Well... Spirit um, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace." Aang said as he put his hand up, and swirled his staff onto the ground.

"Me too." Peter stated.

"Okay, well I guess that's settled then." Aang said as he started to walk back to the main village.

"Yeah guess so." Peter shrugged as he too started to walk back to the main house.

_Hei Bai had started to appear has he put his hands on the gate and started to go to the village. Hei Bai was following Aang and Peter. The two stopped, as they heard his breathing. They turned around._

"You must, be the Hei Bai Spirit, my name is-" both Peter and Aang started to say but was cut off as Hei Bai blew from his mouth a huge blew wind. Hei Bai did it up to the air, and started to go into the village.

"My name is Aang, I'm the Avatar and I would like to help." Aang said.

"Me too, I'm Peter." Peter said.

"Hey wait up." Aang said as he was trying to catch up to Hei Bai.

"Yeah." Peter agreed as he too was trying to catch up to Hei Bai.

_Hei Bai was now, going fast, and destroying the houses. Hei Bai used his blue wind blast as well, and destroyed something in the village._

"Uh..." both Aang and Peter said as they tried to catch up to Hei Bai who continued on destroying parts of the village.

"The Avatars methods are…" The young man started

_He was cut off as wooden boards flew at the window they were looking through._

"Unusual." the young man said.

"It doesn't seem too interested in what they are saying. Maybe we should go help him." Sokka said.

"Yeah, I agree." Naomi said.

"No, only the Avatars stands a chance against Hei Bai." the old man said.

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do Sokka." Katara said.

"I'm also sure, that Peter will too Naomi." Faith said.

_Hei Bai was continuing on destroying the Village._

"Please, can you stop destroying things and listen?" Aang said as he used airbending to get on the roof tops.

"Yeah, please?" Peter asked. As he too did, the same thing as Aang.

_The two were on the roof, and Hei Bai was smashing something with one of his hands._

"I am just trying, to do my job as Spirit bridge." Aang said.

"I'm still new to all this, but I'll do anything to help." Peter said.

"Excuse me, would you please turn around?" Aang asked.

_Hei Bai was still not paying attention._

"I command you to turn around now!" both Aang and Peter said.

_Hei Bai did turn around , but he smashed the house with his elbow Aang and Peter were on , which sent them flying on to another house, they both used their airbending to get down._

"That's it, they need help." Sokka said.

"I agree." Naomi said as the two went to go help Aang, and Peter.

"Sokka, Naomi wait." Katara said.

_Sokka, followed by Naomi opened the door and ran out._

"It's not safe." the young man said to Katara.

"Hei Bai, over here." Sokka said as he threw his boomerang at Hei Bai.

"Yeah." Naomi said as she airbended Hei Bai, but both shown no effect.

"Sokka, go back." Aang said.

"We'll fight him together Aang." Sokka said.

"Yeah, Peter will fight him together." Naomi said.

"I don't want to fight him unless I…" Aang and Peter had started to say but were cut off as Hei Bai, took Naomi and Sokka.

_They had gasped. Aang picked up his staff and started to fly after Hei Bai. Luckily, Peter in no time had learned the air scooter. He got on it, and followed Aang. Katara had ran after them._

"Sokka, Naomi!" she exclaimed. Katara stopped, as she no longer saw them.

_Villagers started to crowd up. Katara looked down with sadness on her face._

**With Zuko...**

"Uncle. Uncle, where are you?" Zuko asked as he ran through a bush looking for Iroh.

_Zuko came along with a Fire Nation soldiers, two exactly._

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." the first soldier said.

"Something's, not right here." Zuko said as he searched around for evidence, he then noticed something.

"That pile of rocks." Zuko said.

"It looks like, there's been a land slide sir." the second soldier said.

"Land doesn't slide up hill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My Uncle has been captured by Earthbenders." Zuko said.

**With Aang and Peter...**

_Aang and Peter were still chasing after, Naomi and Sokka. Sokka was scared, and Naomi was getting worried._

"Aang, over here!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang was getting closer.

"Peter, over here!" Naomi exclaimed too.

_Peter was getting closer as well. The two followed, Hei Bai, to the spot our heroes first were._

"Help!" both Naomi and Sokka exclaimed.

"Hang on Sokka." Aang said as he started to fly to Sokka.

"Yeah, Naomi just hang on." Peter said, he was behind Aang.

_Sokka and Naomi, were reaching their hands out, but they didn't make it as Hei Bai disappeared along with Naomi , and Sokka. Aang flew to the ground, and landed on it. Peter somehow lost control of his air scooter and crashed into Aang, he landed with a thud._

"Sorry, Aang." Peter said as he became unconscious.

_The two then woke up._

"Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"Naomi!" Peter exclaimed.

_They were in a crisscross like state._

"I failed." Aang said.

"We did the best we could Aang." Peter said.

**With Iroh …**

_The Earthbenders were now on their way taking Iroh , back to the Earth Nation. Iroh was chained , and was being carried on by a camel._

"Where are you taking me?" Iroh asked.

"We're taking to you face justice." the leader said.

"Right, but where specifically?" Iroh asked.

"A place, you are quite familiar with actually. You once laid siege to it , for 600 days, but wouldn't that yield to you ?" the leader asked.

"Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Se." Iroh said.

"It was greater then you were, apparently." the leader said.

"I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se, but after 600 days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired." Iroh said and then yawned.

"And I'm still tired." Iroh said.

_Iroh fell on the ground , he had appeared to have fallen asleep. The men came to him , with a camp light. They picked him up , and luckily Iroh's act worked. He had left his sandal, Iroh had smiled as his plan had worked._

**Back at the village..**

"I'm sure they'll be back." the old man said as he was walking to the Katara, who was sitting on the ground.

"I know." Katara said.

"You should get some rest." the old man said as he put a blanket around Katara.

"Everything is going to be okay." Katara said.

_Katara, was holding Sokka's boomerang. The old man kneeled down._

"Your brother and friend will be in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatars returned without them." the old man said.

_Aang , and Peter were walking back to the village and were almost at where Katara was._

"Katara, Katara I lost him." Aang said.

"I lost Naomi too Katara." Peter said.

_The sun had started to rise. Aang and Peter walked toward them._

"The sun is rising , perhaps they will return soon." the old man said as the two looked at the Horizon.

"What, I'm right here." Aang said.

"Yeah, I'm right here too." Peter said.

_The two started to show their hands in front of their faces, in , saw something strange about himself._

"I'm in the Spirit world." Aang said.

"Say , what?" Peter asked a bit confused.

**Back with Zuko..**

_Zuko had came to a stop, as he saw his Uncle's sandal he had picked it up, and sniffed it._

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh ." he said a bit disgusted from the smell.

_Zuko had gotten onto the Rhino._

**Back with Aang and Peter..**

"I'll figure this out Katara, I promise." Aang said.

_He was sitting on the ground with his staff in his hand, in a crisscross shape._

"Me too , Katara." Peter said.

"Like, they said. I'm the bridge between the world right? All I have to do is figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem." Aang said.

"Yeah , I sure hope not." Peter said.

_Appa , along with Faith in her human state had come to Katara._

"Appa, hey buddy I'm right here." Aang said.

"Faith , I'm right here too." Peter said.

_Appa had sniffed on Katara, and Faith came to Katara._

"I guess you can't see me either." Aang said.

"Yeah, me too." Peter said.

_Appa had growled waking up Katara._

"It's okay, Appa I'm sure they are on their way back." Said Katara

_Katara rubbed Appa's nose._

"I'd bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches, for a treat." Katara said.

_They had started to walk back to the main house._

"I know this is strange , but I feel like I can sense them nearby, their presence so to speak." Faith said.

"What I am supposed to do? Avatar Roku how can I talk to you?" Aang asked.

"Aang , I'm going to walk, and collect my thoughts okay?" Peter asked as he began to walk somewhere.

_Peter had then heard a noise, and a White Snake appeared. She had transformed into a girl in her mid twenties. She had long black hair, and brown eyes. Her skin, was kinda pale. She was wearing a simple white dress._

"Um.." Peter said but was cut off as she waved her long black hair and he was given a vision.

_This vision, was about Avatar Lucia and the very same White Snake. The vision had ended, once her she stopped waving her long black hair, and it stopped touching him._

"Your Avatar Lucia's animal guide. Like Faith is to me, I need to save my brother, and the girl I love, but I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Lucia?" Peter asked.

_She had nodded, and transformed into an exact copy of Fang, a red dragon that was Avatar Roku's animal guide. Peter had hopped on the now red dragon._

"Let's do this. Take me to Lucia. " Peter said.

_They had flown away._

**Back with Iroh …**

_Iroh was still being taken too, Ba Sing Se, and was on the camel once again. Iroh had spotted Aang , on Fang. He had not seen however that Peter, was right behind him. Iroh had seen the dragon. He had gasped._

"What's the problem?" the leader asked.

"Nothing. Actually there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling, sore and achy and these shackles are too loose." Iroh said.

"Too loose?" the leader sounded suspicious.

"That's right. The cuffs are loose , and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me , if you would tighten them so that they wouldn't shake around so much." Iroh said.

"Very well, corporal tighten the prisoner's handcuffs." the leader had said.

_The corporal got off , and Iroh had began to breathe in. He had breath out steam , through his noise which made the cuffs hot. As soon as the corporal touched them , he had screamed in pain. Black smoke was shown on his hand, he was in pain. Iroh jumped and got off the camel , and he jumped into the air, and fire blasted with his feet at two other guards on camels which caused fire too surround them. The camels, had screamed he they could, and Iroh rolled to the ground , and off the hill. The leader had looked._

**Back with Aang and Peter..**

_Aang , and Peter were traveling too Roku's island._

"Aang!" Peter said.

_Aang turned around, and was shocked._

"How – the- what- the?" Aang stammered.

"I don't know either, but she is Avatar Lucia's animal guide. Any clue as to why were being taken to the island?" Peter asked.

"Most likely, to find a way to contact with our past Avatars." Aang said.

_The two then had stopped talking ,the dragons had flown them to a temple. The dragons had went in, and swirled up._

"Hey what are you doing?" both Peter and Aang asked.

_The two looked at each other and up the ceiling and screamed. They easily phased through the wall, and the dragons landed on the floor. They had stopped screaming. In the room Avatar Roku's and Avatar Lucia's statues were shown. They were the same ones as the ones in the Southern Air Temple. Aang and Peter had gotten off of them. The dragon had turned back into her human state. The two started to walk up to the statues._

"I don't understand , this is just a statue of Roku." Aang said.

"And it's just a statue of Lucia too, I don't get it either." Peter said.

_Fang had waved a whisker at Aang , and touched his arrow with it. The white snake, now in human form had did the same, but with her hair. The two were shown a comet and the vision had ended ._

"Is that what Roku/Lucia wants to talk about, a comet?" Aang and Peter asked.

_They looked back at the statue, and then looked at the animal guides._

"When could I talk to him/her?" Aang and Peter asked.

_The dragon had moved, and two lights appeared. One pink , and one red. It was near each of the statues head, but it wasn't close enough. Again , the dragon and white snake had showed them a vision. It was time , going passed by, each day , and each night, and so after. It had shown inside the temple, two with lights flickering in and out , connecting to the top of the statues. The visions had then ended._

"It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku/Lucia on the solstice. So that's when I will be able to speak to Roku/Lucia?" Aang and Peter asked.

_The dragon had made a noise, and the white snake now in human form had nodded._

"But I can't wait that long. I need to save Sokka now." Aang said.

"Me too, I need to save Naomi." Peter said.

_The white snake had changed into Fang , as they both flown off , and out of the temple._

**With Iroh..**

_Iroh was rolling on the ground still , the leader had made rocks go after him with Earthbending. That had created dust , and the Earthbenders flew down with using Earthbending . Iroh was now in a lot of dirt, and they had gotten to him_

"He is too dangerous , captain we can't just carry him to the capital . We have to do something now. " one of the soldiers said.

"I agree , he must be dealt with , admittedly and severely." the captain said.

_Iroh had spit a pebble out from his mouth. Iroh glared._

**With Katara...**

"It's no use Appa and Faith, I don't see them anywhere." Katara said.

"I think our best hope, would be to go back to the village and wait. Do you agree Katara?" Faith asked.

"I agree." Katara said as she flew Appa back to the village.

**With Zuko..**

_Zuko was riding his Rhino, and following Iroh. He had turned around, and saw Appa._

"The Avatars." Zuko said.

_Zuko was about to turn around and go our hero's way, but he had looked back at the trail, and looked back at them._

**With Aang and Peter...**

_The dragons were taking Aang , and Peter back to the spot in the now burned forest. The two had gasped "Whoa" as they saw themselves on a bear statue. They both got worried, and as they collided into it , but they were unharmed and the dragons disappeared. Aang and Peter looked around the spot , and jumped off the statue and landed safely on the ground. They had looked at the bear , and Aang took his glider out and flew away. Peter had got on his air scooter and rode back to the village._

**At the Village..**

_It was now almost time for sunset. Katara came out of the house, with two other people from the village, she had smiled as she saw Aang, and Peter coming her way._

"You're back." Katara said as she hugged the two.

_Momo had gone on Aang's shoulder._

"Where are Sokka and Naomi?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure." they both said.

_The sun had now set, and it was dark. Aang and Peter looked back._

**Back with Iroh...**

Iroh hands were chained to a big boulder.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." the captain said as he lifted a rock into the air , and over Iroh's hands.

_He had dropped it, but Zuko had kicked it out of the way. Zuko kicked the chains that held Iroh and broke him free._

"Excellent form Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"You taught me well." Zuko said.

"Surrender yourselves. It's 5 against 2, you're clearly out numbered." the captain said.

"Ah that's true, but you're clearly out matched." Iroh said.

_The Earthbenders had all gotten to action, as they through the rocks at Zuko and Iroh, Iroh had took them out using the chain, and Zuko had firebended the soldiers. Iroh had grabbed the rock incoming at Zuko, with the chain and twirled it around back at the two soldiers. The captain fought back with his element and, and Zuko used fire. The captain conjured up two big waves of rocks and formed it into one, but Iroh grabbed his feet with the chain and he had tripped, causing the rocks to fall too. Zuko and Iroh looked at each other. Zuko put his hand on Iroh's shoulder._

"Now would you please put on some clothes?" Zuko asked.

**Back with Aang and the others..**

_Aang and Peter waited by the gate for Hei Bai to come. The wind was rustling, and Katara and the others were watching them. Aang and Peter had walked back. It was very windy, and when they came to a spot Hei Bai appeared and made a blast of blue wind destroying part of a house. Aang, had made a big air bubble to stop the debris from hitting them._

"Aang , Peter what are you doing? Run!" Katara exclaimed.

"Please, get away from there." Faith said.

_The blast had continued on going, and then stopped as Hei Bai was heading toward the main house, Aang and Peter both jumped into the air and, they put their hands. A blue light could be shown, Hei Bai had roared, but it appeared to be the panda bear from the statue. He made a blast then stopped. Aang and Peter had touched the ground._

"You're the spirit of this forest." Peter said.

"Now I understand, you're upset and angry because your home was burnt down. When I saw the forest burnt, we were both sad and upset. But my friends had given us hope that the forest would grow back." Aang said as he showed the acorn Katara had given him.

_Peter did the same, with the one Naomi had given him. Both with a smile on their face. They then put the acorns on the ground. Hei Bai had taken both of them, and looked at them. Hei Bai had then turned back into a panda. Hei Bai walked into the gate, and bamboo reeds were shown. Sokka, along with Naomi and the other villagers had walked out of the reeds._

"Sokka/Naomi!" Peter and Katara exclaimed they had given their brother/friend a hug.

_The other villagers were doing the same._

"What happened?" both Naomi and Sokka asked.

"You two were trapped in the Spirit world , for 24 hours. How are you two feeling?" Katara asked.

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom." Sokka said.

_Faith had come out of the main house and walked up to them._

"It's good to see you two again." Faith smiled.

"It's good to be back." Naomi smiled back.

**Later…**

"Thank you Avatars, if only there were a way to repay you for what you've done." the young man said.

"You can give us some supplies and some money." Sokka said.

"Sokka." Katara and Faith elbowed him.

_Naomi whacked him on the head again._

"Unbelievable." she said.

"What? We need stuff. " Sokka said.

_The young man had put his hands together._

"It would be an honor, to help you prepare for your journey." the young man said.

"I'm so proud of you two, you figured out what to do on your own." Katara said.

"Actually we did get some help." Peter confessed.

"He's right, we did have a little help and there's something else." Aang said.

_The two looked away, remembering the vision of the comet._

"What is it?" both Sokka and Naomi asked.

"I need to talk to Roku." Aang said.

"I also need to talk to Lucia." Peter said.

"We think we found a way , to contact each of their spirits. " Aang said.

"That's great." Naomi , Faith , and Katara said.

"Creepy.. but great." Sokka said.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if we go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him, and Peter will be able to speak with Lucia." Aang said.

"But the solstice is tomorrow." Faith said.

"Yeah and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation." Peter said.

_The others had all shocked looks, and Naomi had a face of panic._


	8. The Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Lucia

**This chapter was mainly written and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix. I only worked on part of it. **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last airbender , all copy writing goes too Nickelodeon. We only own our oc's. **

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait **

"Let's go Appa, come on boy." Aang said.

_Aang was tugging on Appa to come along, along with Peter who was trying to help. Appa had growled._

"Look, I'm sorry but Katara, Sokka, and Naomi aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I would never forgive myself." Aang said.

"Me neither." Peter said.

"So get your big butt off the ground and let's go." Aang said as he pulled on Appa's rope, and along with Peter who was helping too.

_They had fallen on the ground._

"I think his big butt, is trying to tell you something." a familiar male voice said.

_Aang and Peter turned around to see, Sokka, Katara, and Naomi._

"Please don't go Aang; the world can't afford to lose you to the fire nation and neither can I. Not only that, we can't lose our brother again, we almost lost him once." Katara said.

"Please, Peter don't go." Naomi said.

"I agree with them." Faith said.

_The two Avatars, had remembered the vision of the comet._

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku about what our vision means. We need to get to the fire temple, before the sun sets on the solstice." Aang said.

"And I have to speak to Avatar Lucia about our vision. And the solstice is today." Peter said.

_He then jumped onto Appa's back and Aang jumped onto Appa's front. Aang had started to go, but Katara, Sokka, and Naomi were in front of them._

"We are not letting you go into the fire nation you guys." Katara said.

"No way Jose." Naomi said.

"At least not without your friends." both Faith and Sokka said.

"We got your back." Sokka said

_Momo had flown onto Aang's shoulder and Appa had licked Faith and Sokka._

"Ew." Sokka said.

_Faith had changed into a dog, and shook it off, which made more come onto Sokka._

"Oh come on." Sokka said.

"Sorry." Faith said sheepishly as she was back into her human form.

_The young man had went up to Aang. _

"It's a long journey, to the crescent island you'll have to fly fast, if you'll have any chance of making it before sun down, good luck." he said as he gave Aang supplies for the journey.

"Thank you for your-" Aang began to say but was cut off by the young man.

"Go." he pointed the way.

_Appa had begun the flight._

**With the young man**…

_The young man had just walked out of a door, and he had sighed. He then saw Zuko and Iroh._

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko asked as he pushed him into the door.

_He then walked a little bit more._

"Seen the Avatars lately?" he asked.

**With Aang and the others…**

_The sun began rising and they were flying over the ocean. Sokka, Katara, Naomi, Faith, and Peter were looking for the Fire Nation._

"Come on boy, we've got a long way to go, faster." Aang said.

**With Zuko and Iroh…**

_Their ship was on the move, following the Avatars._

"Sailing into fire nation waters. Of all the foolish things you've done in your 16 years prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." Iroh said. Zuko was looking through a telescope.

"I have no choice Uncle." Zuko said.

"Have you completely forgotten, the fire lord banished you? What if you're caught? " Iroh asked.

"I'm chasing the Avatars; my father would understand why I am returning home."

"You give him too much credit, my brother is not the understanding type."

_Zuko looked at Iroh, then back at the telescope, and focused it on our heroes._

"There they are. Helmsman full steam ahead." Zuko ordered.

**With Aang and the others**…

"Aang, we've got trouble." Katara said.

_Sokka screamed._

"Yeah, and its gaining fast." Sokka said.

**With Zuko and Iroh…**

_Zuko and Iroh opened up a cannonball. _

"Really prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh asked waving his fan.

_Zuko had blasted the rock, and lit it on fire._

"On my mark." Zuko said as he held up his hand.

"Fire." he said as his hand went down. The solider had cut off the rope, and it flew too our heroes.

**With Aang and the others…**

"Fireball!" Faith shouted.

"I'm on it." Aang said as he turned Appa to avoid the fire ball.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range, before he shoots another hot stinker at us." Katara said.

"I agree." Naomi said.

"Can't you make Appa, go any faster?" both Sokka and Peter asked.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem." Aang said.

**Back with Zuko**…

"A blockade." he said.

_Iroh began rubbing his beard._

"Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now, and they cannot arrest you." Iroh said.

**With Aang and the others…**

"If we fly north, we can go around the fire nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way." Aang said.

"There's no time." Katara said.

"This is exactly, why I didn't want you to come, it's too dangerous." Aang said.

"Yeah it is." Peter said.

"And that's exactly why we are here." Katara said.

"Let's run this blockade." Sokka said.

"I agree." Naomi said.

"I am in too." both Faith and Peter said.

"Appa, yip, yip." Aang said as he charged forward.

**Back with Zuko…**

"They're not turning around." Zuko said.

"Please prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there will be nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatars." Iroh said.

"I'm sorry uncle. Run the blockade." Zuko shouted.

_Zhao zoomed in with a telescope on Aang and the others._

"The Avatars." he then zoomed in on Zuko.

"And a banish prince, this must be my lucky day." Zhao said

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?" a soldier asked.

"Shoot the bison down captain."

"But there's a fire navy ship out there sir, one of our own what if it's hit?" he asked.

"So be it, it belongs to a traitor." Zhao then turned to his igniters

"Ignite." he commanded.

_4 soldiers had several boulders lit._

"Launch." Zhao commanded.

_Aang, along with everyone else screamed. Aang turned Appa to in directions that would cause Appa to dodge the incoming fire balls. Appa growled as 3 ashes went on him, by himself flying through a rock. Peter, Naomi, and Katara got rid of them. Naomi immediately recognized the ship._

"That's Zhao's ship!" she exclaimed.

"We're just going to avoid it, Appa are you okay?" Aang asked.

_Appa growled. Aang pulled Appa up into the air balls were being launched at the ship, as water got on to the ship. The soldiers ran. The next fireball hit the ship hard._

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged, we need to stop and make repairs." the engineer said.

"Do not stop this ship." Zuko ordered.

"Launch!" Zhao commanded.

_As our heroes were up past the cloud line, more fireballs appeared. Everyone screamed as Aang maneuvered around the fireballs. Suddenly, a fireball appeared in front of Appa, and although Appa managed to escape almost unscathed, Sokka was in the air, beginning to fall off Appa. Katara and Peter couldn't reach him in time. He then fell._

"Sokka!" Aang and Peter yelled.

_Aang maneuvered Appa, and Katara managed to catch Sokka before he fell into the water. Then, a fish fell onto his face, which Momo then caught. Just then, Naomi had an idea._

"Sokka, do you have something I can use to draw on my glider?" Naomi asked.

"This is no time for drawing lessons!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Trust me, I have an idea." Naomi said.

_Reluctantly, Sokka gave Naomi a piece of charcoal. She quickly opened her glider, and drew a picture on it. When Sokka saw it, he began to laugh like there was no tomorrow. She opened up her glider, and flew into the air. Zhao then looked out of his telescope, and when he saw it, he firebended out of anger. Naomi then grabbed both of her fans, stuck them together, and absorbed his firebending. She then sent his own flames back at his ships, thus burning more than half of his catapults. She then got back onto Appa's back. However, Zhao had one fireball left._

"Ready…" Zhao started.

_Our heroes got closer and closer to his ship._

"Fire!" Zhao commanded.

_The last fireball went flying towards Appa at a fast rate. Aang jumped in front of Appa, and kicked in the air, thus using airbending to stop the fireball from hitting them, causing it to explode in mid-air. Thankfully, our heroes ran the blockade._

"We made it!" Aang and Peter exclaimed.

"We got into the Fire Nation." Said Sokka.

"Great." Naomi said.

"By the way, what was that you drew on the back of your glider?" Katara asked.

_She showed them the drawing she made of Aang, Peter, Katara, Sokka, Faith, Appa, Momo, and herself kicking Zhao's butt off his ship into the sea. Everyone laughed at it._

"Where do you think the Avatars are headed sir?" A soldier asked Zhao.

"I'm not sure, but I bet a certain banished prince will know." Zhao said.

**With Zuko…**

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh exclaimed

"We can make it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko sir." A soldier told Zhao.

"Wait. Cut the engines and let them pass." Zhao said.

"Sir?" the soldier questioned.

_The engines cut off, and Zhao let Zuko pass through safely. Iroh was stroking his beard._

**With Aang and the others…**

_Appa was flying for most of the day, and when Aang woke up, they had arrived at the temple._

"There it is!" Aang exclaimed.

_Peter, Katara, Naomi, Sokka, and Faith looked, and saw the island with the temple._

"The island where Roku's dragon and Lucia's snake took me and Peter." Aang said.

_They landed in a spot where they couldn't be seen if anyone was in the temple._

"You did it buddy." Aang said

"Nice flying." Peter said

_He then laid on his side, and yawned._

"Aw, you must be tired." Katara and Naomi said while they petted Appa.

"No, I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We were talking to Appa." Naomi said.

"Well, I was talking to Momo." Sokka said.

_Momo was doing some pull-ups on a nearby tree branch, and looked at Sokka weirdly._

**Later…**

_Our heroes snuck up to the entrance of the fire temple._

"I don't see any guards." Sokka said

"The Fire Nation must've abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia died." Katara said.

"It's almost sundown." Aang said.

"We better hurry!" Peter exclaimed.

_Our heroes ran inside, and when they were halfway past the entrance, they had company._

"Wait. I think I heard something." Faith said

_They turned around, and were face-to-face with the five fire sages._

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatars." The oldest of the five said.

"Great. I am the Avatar." Aang said.

"Me too." Peter said.

"We know." The oldest of the five said.

_Three of the five sages firebended at our heroes. Thankfully, Aang and Peter used airbending to deflect the fireballs._

"We'll hold them off!" Aang exclaimed.

"Run!" Peter exclaimed.

_As Katara, Sokka, Faith, and Naomi ran, Aang and Peter executed a simultaneous air slash, which knocked the sages off their feet._

"If the Avatars contact Roku and Lucia, there's no telling how powerful the boys will become. Split up and find them." The oldest of the five said.

_Naomi, Katara, Sokka, and Faith were running, when they saw Aang and Peter, who were using airbending to run faster than normal._

"Follow us!" Aang exclaimed.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka yelled.

"Nope." Peter yelled back

_Just as Aang and Peter rounded the corner, they doubled back._

"Wrong way!" Aang exclaimed.

_That's when they saw one of the sages. Naomi began running with airbending as well._

"Come back!" the sage called.

_Aang, Peter, and Naomi rounded the nearest corner, only to be met by a dead end._

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend. My name is Shyu." Shyu said.

"Firebenders aren't our friends." Sokka said as Aang, Peter, and Naomi got into a fighting stance.

_The sage then got onto his hands and knees, and bowed in front of Aang and Peter._

"I know why you're here Avatars." Shyu said.

"You do?" Aang asked

"Yes. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia. I can take you to them." Shyu said.

"How?" Peter asked.

_Shyu then moved the lantern right next to him, firebended, and revealed a secret passage._

"This way." Shyu said.

_They looked at him doubtfully._

"Find them." The oldest of the sages said.

"Time is running out. Quickly." Shyu said.

_They all nodded, and proceeded inside. The sage then closed the passageway._

**Back with Zuko…**

_They were still traveling on the ocean, with their engines still damaged. Zuko then tightly gripped the railing of the side of the ship._

"What's he up to Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked.

"Because he wants to follow you. He know you'll lead him to the prize you're both after, the Avatars." Iroh said.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko said.

**Back with Aang and the others…**

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma." Shyu said.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

"No, but my grandfather knew him. However, I do know Avatar Lucia. She visited this temple twenty years ago, when I was a sage in training. When I heard of her death sixteen years ago, I knew that the Avatar spirit inside of her would reawaken one day if the airbenders were to return. Many generations of fire sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place." Shyu said.

"Is that how you knew we were coming?" Peter asked.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia, its eyes began to glow." Shyu said.

"That's when we were at the air temple." Katara said.

"Yeah. Avatar Roku's and Avatar Lucia's eyes were glowing there too." Naomi said

"At that moment, we knew that you had returned to the world." Shyu said.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack us?" Aang asked.

"Things have changed. In the past the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly waited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came. When Lucia arrived, all the sages except me were loyal to the Fire Lord. At that very moment, I knew that one day, the Avatar would return someday." Shyu said.

"They were waiting for you Aang. For us." Peter said.

"Hey, don't feel bad Aang, you're only 100 years late." Sokka said.

_Peter and Aang glared at him._

"The other sages lost hope that the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned the two of you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages." Shyu said.

"Thank you for helping us." Aang said.

_Shyu smiled._

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's and Avatar Lucia's statues. Only then will you be able to speak with them." Shyu said.

_They reached the top of the stairs_

"*Gasp!* No." Shyu said.

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"The sanctuary doors. They're closed." Shyu said.

"Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked.

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone, otherwise, the sages must open the doors together, with five simultaneous fire blasts." Shyu said.

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sokka asked.

_Cue the 'got an idea' sound, and light bulb, well, more like lantern, above Sokka's head._

"I think I can help you out." Sokka said.

**Back with Zuko… (A/N: All this jumping around is making me tired)**

_Zuko's ship was unloading the smaller ship that was meant for boarding on land._

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover." Zuko said

_The boat went into the water, and Zuko went on his way. Meanwhile, Zhao was looking at his ship through a telescope._

**Back with Aang and the others…**

"This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing. Shyu lights the oil-soaked twine, and ta-da! Fake firebending." Sokka said.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Sokka." Faith and Naomi said.

"This might actually work." Shyu said

_Sokka placed five of the casings inside each of the openings._

"The sages will hear the explosion, so as soon as they go off, you two rush in." Shyu said.

_Sokka ran to take cover and plugged his ears._

"It's almost sunset, are you two ready?" Katara and Faith asked.

"Definitely." Aang and Peter said

_Shyu lit the flames, and boom! But the doors were still locked._

"They're still locked!" Aang exclaimed.

_Shyu gave a long sigh._

"It didn't work." Shyu sighed.

_But anger got the best of Peter and Aang._

"Why won't it open?" Peter exclaimed as he and Aang shot air blast after air blast at the doors.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

"Peter!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Stop." They both said in unison.

"There's nothing else we can do." Faith said.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." Aang said.

"I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen." Sokka said.

"Sokka, you're a genius!" Katara exclaimed.

"Wait, how is Sokka a genius?" Peter asked

"Yeah, his plan didn't even work." Aang said.

"Come on you two, let her dream." Sokka said.

"You're right, Sokka's plan didn't work. But it looks like it did." Katara said.

"Did the definition of 'genius' change in the last 100 years?" Aang asked, apparently not catching her drift.

**Later…**

"Come quickly! The Avatars have entered the sanctuary!" Shyu exclaimed.

"How did they get in?" the oldest of the sages asked.

"I don't know, but look at the scorch marks, and down there." Shyu said.

_Two shadows were all they saw._

"They're inside. Open the doors immediately, before they contact Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia!" the oldest of the sages exclaimed.

_Using firebending, the doors opened, only to reveal… Momo and Faith in her Kitsune form._

"It's the Avatar's lemur, and I'm assuming that fox is one of the Avatar's animal guides. They must've crawled through the pipes. We've been tricked!" the oldest of the sages exclaimed.

_Momo jumped on him, and Faith transformed into a kangaroo, and started punching the closest of the sages that wasn't Shyu. Katara, Sokka, and Naomi then restrained the others._

"Now Aang! Peter!" Shyu exclaimed.

_They didn't appear._

"Aang, now's your chance!" Katara exclaimed.

"Hurry up Peter!" Naomi exclaimed.

_Only to find Zuko restraining them both._

"The Avatars are coming with me." Zuko said.

_Then, the tables turned on our heroes._

"Close the doors. Quickly!" Zuko exclaimed.

_When Aang and Peter saw their friends and family getting chained, they used airbending to get out of Zuko's grip, and into the sanctuary._

"They made it." Katara said.

_Then, a bright blue light that came from the sanctuary blinded everyone._

**Inside the sanctuary…**

"The light hits the statue and we talk to Roku or Lucia. So why isn't anything happening?" Peter wondered out loud.

**Outside the sanctuary…**

_Zuko and the other four sages used firebending to try and open the doors, but it failed._

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut." Zuko said.

"It must've been the light. Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia don't want us inside." The oldest of the sages said.

**Inside the sanctuary…**

"Why isn't anything happening?" Aang asked.

"We don't know what we're doing! All I know is airbending and waterbending, and all Aang knows is airbending! Avatar Lucia, talk to me!" Peter exclaimed.

"Please Avatar Roku, talk!" Aang exclaimed.

_The light hit Roku's face and Lucia's face, and our Avatars were whisked away to the Spirit World to speak with their respective past Avatars. Lucia had pale blond hair and royal blue eyes. She looked like she was about 60 years old._

"It's good to see you Peter. What took you so long?" Lucia asked.

_Peter then bowed to Lucia, out of respect._

**Outside the sanctuary…**

"Why did you help the Avatars?" Zuko asked.

"Because it was once the sages duty. It is still our duty." Shyu said.

_Clapping could then be heard, and then Zhao appeared._

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao said.

"Captain Zhao, what a surprise. Did you like the catapults? I bet they were smoking." Naomi said.

_Sokka, Katara, Faith, and Naomi laughed. Even Shyu cracked a smile._

"It's Commander now Princess Naomi. Oh wait, I almost forgot. Your father took away that title when you decided to practice that extinct art known as airbending. Such a pity. You should've been a firebender, that way, I may show some respect to you." Zhao said.

_Naomi then glared daggers at him._

"Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work. Three traitors, in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased." Zhao said.

"You're too late Zhao! The Avatars are inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko said.

"No matter. Sooner or later, they have to come out." Zhao said

_Katara, Sokka, Faith, and Naomi had a face of worry._

**Inside the sanctuary…**

"I have something very important to tell you Peter. That is why, when you and your friend Aang were in the Spirit World, I sent my snake to find you." Lucia said.

"Is it about that vision? The one of the comet?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Lucia answered.

"What does it mean?" Peter asked.

"100 years ago, according to the history of my time, Fire Lord Sozen used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power, and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations." Lucia said.

"So the comet made them stronger?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine." Lucia said.

"But that happened 100 years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?" Peter asked.

"Listen carefully. Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer, and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even both of the Avatars won't be able to restore balance to the world. Peter, you and Aang must defeat the Fire Lord and Caesar before the comet arrives." Lucia said.

"But who is Caesar?" Peter asked.

"He is the Fire Lord's cousin, and he nearly wiped out the last of the airbenders sixteen years ago." Lucia said.

"But I haven't even started to master both airbending and waterbending, not to mention Earth and Fire!" Peter exclaimed.

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end." Lucia said.

**Outside the sanctuary…**

_Multiple firebenders were getting ready to attack._

"When those doors open, unleash all your firepower." Zhao said.

"How are Aang and Peter going to make it out of this?" Katara and Naomi asked.

"How are we gonna make it out of this?" Sokka and Faith asked.

**Inside the sanctuary…**

"What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?" Peter asked.

"I know you can do it Peter, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways, for now." Lucia said.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Peter asked.

"I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way." Lucia said

_Both Peter and Lucia closed their eyes. They began to communicate telepathically._

'A great danger awaits you and Aang at the temple. I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready." Lucia said through Peter's mind.

_Peter then entered the Avatar State._

"I'm ready." Peter said with the voices of the past Avatars included within his voice.

**Outside the sanctuary…**

_The doors began to open, and a bright blue light shone._

"Ready…" Zhao began.

_Two pairs of eyes could be seen._

"No! Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

"Peter! Run!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Fire!" Zhao exclaimed.

_Zhao and his firebenders shot streams of fire, only for them to be face-to-face with Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia._

"Avatar Roku. Avatar Lucia." Shyu said.

_Both of the past Avatars sent the fire back at Zhao's men, and melted the chains holding our heroes, Shyu, and Zuko. Everyone began to run._

"Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia are going to destroy the temple. We have to get out of here!" Shyu exclaimed

"Not without Aang, or Peter." Katara and Naomi said.

_Roku and Lucia created a giant pillar of magma together, which caused the structure to be unstable. Inside the sanctuary, the lights on both Avatar Roku's and Avatar Lucia's statues were no longer there. At that very moment, Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia disappeared, leaving in their places Aang and Peter. By the looks on their faces, they were exhausted._

"We got your back." Sokka said.

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?" Aang and Peter asked together.

"I don't know." Katara said.

_Our heroes tried to go back down the way they came, but it was blocked by the magma. It was a long jump down to the ground, but Appa and Momo appeared just in time. They got on Appa's back, and flew away._

**With a very angry Zhao…**

"No prince, no Avatars, no princess. Apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors!" Zhao exclaimed.

"But commander, only Shyu helped the Avatars." The oldest of the sages said.

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hole!" Zhao exclaimed.

**With Zuko…**

_Zuko was staring out of a telescope, looking at Appa._

**With Aang and the others…**

_It was late at night, and with the day's events behind them, they were all exhausted. Everyone had gathered around Aang and Peter as Appa flew towards the full moon._


	9. The Waterbending Scroll

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, all copy writing goes to Nickelodeon.**

**A/N : Yesterday I had made a trailer of The Trial of Air, and I have put it own youtube. My profile name is just like my ff profile's name. Don't forget to review, and thanks to all those who have . **

_The Avatar gang were flying high in the mountains area and Aang, along with Peter were both starting to panic about mastering the elements._

"Would you both sit down?" asked Sokka.

"If we hit a bump, you two might fly off." Naomi said.

_Faith was in her kitsune form, and was sleeping._

"What's bugging you two anyway?" Sokka asked.

"What Avatar Roku said. I am supposed to master all 4 elements before that comet arrives." Aang said.

"And Avatar Lucia told me, that I had to master the 4 elements as well, and just like Aang to before the comet." Peter said.

"Well let's see Aang, pretty much mastered airbending and that only took him 112 years I'm sure you can master 3 more elements by next summer. Peter you know, some airbending and a little bit of waterbending too, so you should be able to do it to." Sokka said.

_Aang put his hands on his head._

"I haven't even started waterbending, and we're still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I going to do?" he asked.

"Yeah me too, how am I supposed to master airbending, while Aang masters his elements. I am okay at waterbending, knowing a few moves but that's it!" Peter exclaimed.

_Both Naomi and Katara, grabbed their right hand._

"Calm down it's going to be okay." Katara said as she brought Aang to sit on the saddle.

"It is going to be okay, and you should calm down too." Naomi said as they sat down on the saddle as well.

"If you want I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know." Katara offered.

"You'd do that?" Aang asked.

_Katara had nodded._

"I've been working on my airbending skills for 7 years, I am sure I can teach you something too." Naomi said.

"Really? You would do that Naomi?" Peter asked.

_Naomi nodded._

"We'll need to find a good source of water first." Katara said as she and Aang looked for that source.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you two splash in." Sokka said.

_The gang had found a river, with a waterfall and everything._

"Nice puddle." Sokka said.

_Katara had her mouth opened amazed and so did Aang. Peter and Naomi were amazed too._

"Guys, we are going to practice so we'll be back soon." Naomi said.

"Okay." Aang said.

_The two had gone somewhere a little bit distanced from the waterfall._

"Okay, for starters I want to see your fighting stance. In my opinion if you have a good stance, your enemy will not be able to find a weak spot." Naomi said.

_Peter got into a fighting stance and Naomi looked at his stance._

"Not bad, now here's a move that I learned a little while ago." Naomi said.

_Naomi had demonstrated the move to Peter._

"You try now." she encouraged him.

_Peter had done the move with ease._

**With Zuko and Iroh**

_Zuko was on his ship practicing his firebending against one of his men. The ship then became a little wobbly and they both went to the edge of it._

"Someone's changing our course." Zuko said.

_Zuko went to check things out._

"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you change course." Zuko said to the person who was stirring the ship.

"Actually someone did, I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"Is it something to do with the Avatars?" Zuko asked.

"Even more urgent, it seems I've lost my lotus tile." Iroh said moving the next piece in his game he was playing.

"Lotus tile?"

"For my Pai Sho game, most people think that the lotus tile is insignificant but it is essential for the unusual strategy I employ." Iroh explained.

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko asked.

"See, you like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at the sportal call, hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life." Iroh said.

_Zuko was angry, and blew fire from his nose. Iroh smiled._

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." he said.

**Back with Naomi and Peter**

"That's not bad, I have to admit myself. Now let's see you try this move." Naomi said, as she then did the move.

_Peter had yet again done the move, just like Naomi and with ease as well._

"Not bad, I only know two more, here try this one. It looks a bit tough, but you should be able to get no time soon." Naomi did the next move, and Peter did it with ease once again, and added an little extra flare to it.

"Nice work, though the over the head flare was unnecessary." Naomi said.

"Sorry, well don't stop now, keep them coming." Peter was determined.

"Well, I kinda know this one other move but it's pretty hard. In my 7 years of practicing airbending, I haven't mastered it yet. The idea is to first make an air scooter like so." Naomi had made an air scooter.

"Then with the air scooter, try fly around , in circles to increase your speed so you can make a big tornado from airbending it's great against enemies." Naomi said trying to do increase her speed but failed.

_Peter made his own air scooter, and increased his speed. In time he had gotten it right, but made a small air tornado, he didn't want to make it too big._

"Wow, you've mastered a move that I am still trying to learn." Naomi said impressed.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move. What else you've got?" Peter asked.

"That's enough practicing for today." Naomi said.

"Let's, go to the shops in town I'm sure Aang and the others are probably going to do the same." Peter had suggested.

"Sure sounds like fun, but I have to get some money first. You go on ahead, I'll meet with you soon." Naomi said.

"Okay." Peter said as he then rushed into town to meet with the others.

**In Town**

_Peter had spotted Aang and the others ,he then ran to catch up to them._

"Hey guys, I've just finished a little practicing with Naomi." he said.

"So did I with Katara, we accidentally washed all of our food so we have to go buy some, which is why we are in town." Aang had explained.

_Peter nodded, and the gang walked around town. They went by, some interesting people, which Aang was amazed by. Soon after Katara, and Aang were sitting on the front of the store, and Sokka along with Peter, came out of another one._

"We've got exactly 6 copper pieces left from the money King Bumi and the prince gave us , let's spend it wisely." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Uh.. make that 4 copper pieces Peter, Sokka I couldn't say no to this whistle." Aang showed a whistle that looked like a bison.

_As he blew it, Sokka along with Peter covered their ears, but no sound came from the whistle._

"It doesn't even work." Sokka said.

"Yeah Aang, I think you got hassled. By the way, where is Faith?" Peter asked.

_Momo screeched a little._

"See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk." Sokka said.

"No offense Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on and she is still sleeping, Peter." Katara said as Aang, had given her the money.

_The gang had continued on walking into town, and they had were passing by some ships._

"Earth Nation, Fire Nation, Water Nation, so long as bargains are your inclination you're welcomed here. Don't be shy. Come and buy." a pirate said.

_Peter had spotted Naomi, at one of the shops close by._

"Guys, I will be right back." he said as he went to Naomi.

"Naomi." he said.

"Oh hey, what's up?" she asked.

"We spotted this cool shop, with this guy who was like a pirate or something." Peter said.

"Sorry, but I'm not going I just have this thing with pirates, you go on ahead, I'll catch you later." she said.

_Peter had shrugged._

"Okay." he said as he went back to the gang, who had just went into one of the ships.

_Naomi started going through some of the shops, and spotted something she thought she may have like._

_This looks, really nice_, she thought.

_As she was about to buy it, someone had grabbed her hands and it revealed to be Zuko._

"Zuko!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Naomi, now I've got something I want you to do for me." he said.

"What is it, find you a girlfriend ?" she asked.

_Zuko shook his head, and put a serious look on his face._

"Now I want you to do this for me. I need to capture both of the Avatars, and if you don't help me I will kill Peter, right in front of your very own eyes, you won't even have the chance to save him."

_This had given Naomi, a reason to listen._

"What do you want?" she asked.

_Zuko then gave her vials of something. Naomi clearly recognized them._

"It is a potion, and I want you to slip it into both of the Avatar's food, the next time they eat. This potion , has the ability to take away one's bending abilities for three days." Zuko said then showed her another bottle.

"What is that one?" she asked.

"This one is the antidote in case something goes wrong." he then handed that one to Naomi.

"Naomi if you do this I will make sure that Father, will welcome you with open arms when we return to the Fire Nation. Just remember, traitor or not, you still are my sister, and I know you'll do this for your brother. Even though you weren't exiled like I was, you chose to come with me anyway." he said.

_Naomi not knowing what to do and stared blankly at the bottles she was given, and Zuko had disappeared as if he were a ghost._

**Later**

_Peter had arrived at the shops again, hoping to find Naomi and hoping to avoid the pirates that had just chased him, and the others. He saw Naomi at a shop, looking at something, he ran over to her._

"Hey Naomi!" he exclaimed.

_Naomi turned around to see Peter coming toward her._

_What do I do, what I do , dang it !,_she had thought_._

"What's wrong Naomi?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she said.

"Well, look the sun's starting to set down so I think we should walk back to the camp site." Peter had suggested.

"Okay." Naomi said.

_As Naomi and Peter walked out of town, and toward the camp site Peter noticed that she was a bit off._

"What's wrong Naomi?" he had asked once again.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"Because you've weird since we got out of town." he said.

"Nothing's wrong okay?" she exclaimed.

_Just then the potion had dropped, and Peter noticed it._

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the red bottle.

_Naomi then broke down, and finally confessed on what had happened._

"I am SO sorry Peter honestly, I didn't want to be Zuko threatened me, if I didn't do what he told me to do. He said that if I didn't, he would kill you right in front of me." she said.

"What is that bottle?" he asked.

"It's a potion, to make you lose your bending abilities for 3 days." Naomi had a shameful look on her face.

"WHAT?" Peter exclaimed out of anger.

_Naomi nodded._

"You were going to do it too, weren't you and Zuko, he was going to win, I swear when I find him again, I will kick him so hard in the you know what, he'll never be able to have kids!" Peter exclaimed.

_Naomi stood there shocked._

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"A little, but not as much as I am because of Zuko. That's why I understand now, you had such a worried look, you didn't know what to do, but thankfully the bottle dropped." Peter said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get back to camp, I think the others must be worried." Naomi said with a smile too.

"Okay." Peter said.

_The two rushed off over to the camp site._

**With Zuko and Iroh**

"I've checked all of the ship docks on this pier, not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." Iroh said.

"It's good to know that this trip, was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Quite the contrary, I always say the only thing better than finding something you are looking for, is finding something that you are weren't looking for at a great bargain." Iroh said as 4 soldiers passed by holding what Iroh had bought.

"You bought a Tsungi Horn?" Zuko asked.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh said.

_Iroh and Zuko had started to walk. Iroh had spotted the ship, our heroes had gone in, before being chased by pirates._

"Oh, this place looks promising." Iroh said.

_Iroh and Zuko walked in, Iroh looked at a monkey statue with some red diamonds, on it._

"Oh that is handsome wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

"We lost the water tribe girl, and the little bald monk she was traveling with." a pirate said to its captain.

_Zuko had overheard this conversation._

"This little bald monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko asked walking up to them.

_Iroh was holding the statue, and was making the same face as the statue._

**With Aang and the others**

_Aang, Katara, and Peter were looking at the waterbending scroll._

"I just want to try this one move first, and then it's the both of yours. Here hold it open for me." Katara said as she was about to practice the move, and Peter, along with Aang.

_Katara looked at the move._

"The single water whip, looks doable." she had started doing the move but unfortunately, she had splashed it against her face and a red mark could be shown on her forehead.

_Sokka was sitting on a rock, and Naomi was sitting on the ground. Sokka laughed, and then Naomi glared at him. He immediately stopped laughing._

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that." Sokka said.

"I think you've been duped Katara." Naomi said.

"Yeah, she's only interested in teaching herself." Sokka said.

"Aang, and Peter will get their turn once I've figured out the water whip." Katara said.

_Katara had tried the whip on Momo, but accidentally hit him on his behind. Momo screeched._

"Ugh, why can't I get this stupid move?" Katara was not happy.

"You'll get it." Aang said.

_Aang had gone to the water, and he had done the move._

"You just got to shift your weight, with the stances. There see the key to bending-"

"Will you please shut your air hole? Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we throw the scroll away since, you're so naturally gifted?" Katara yelled.

_Sokka, Naomi, and Peter had looked at Katara._

"What?" Katara had looked at Aang's face, and he was frowning.

"Oh my gosh Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but you know what it won't happen again. Here this is yours and Peter's , I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore." Katara said giving the scroll to Aang.

"It's okay Katara." Aang said.

_Momo was scratching his behind._

"What about Momo, he's the real victim here." Sokka said.

_Katara had walked over to Momo, and pet him._

"I'm sorry Momo."

"And what about me, there was that time you-" both Peter and Sokka started to say, but was cut off by Katara.

"No more apologies!" she exclaimed.

_Momo screeched and went away. Peter had seen that Faith was still sleeping._

_She must be worn out, from transforming back and forth from, Human to Kitsune, it probably takes up a lot of energy_, he had thought.

**Back with Zuko and Iroh**

_Zuko had gone out with his small ship off the pirate's ship, and soon both ships were at set sail. Zuko was on the pirate's ship._

"Shouldn't we stop too search the woods?" the pirate captain asked.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll right?" Zuko asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Then they'll be on the water."

**Later that night**

_The Avatar gang, were all asleep, besides Katara. The fire they had set up was still going. Katara had gotten out of her sleeping bag, and took the scroll out of Sokka's pouch. Katara went to go practice it, but stopped walking when she saw Momo sitting on a ledge, he had chattered a little._

"Shush, Momo go back to sleep." Momo had chattered again, and Katara had shushed him once again.

_Katara had walked to the river._

**At the River**

_Katara had begun practicing the water whip, but failed._

"Shoot! Come on water, work with me here! Okay, if I can just, ow stupid." Katara said.

**With Zuko and the Captain**

_Zuko and the Captain had overheard Katara, The two had looked at each other._

**Back with Katara**

"Okay, Katara now shift your weight to the stances." Katara tried to do it but failed once again.

_Katara had heard a ship coming in, and saw that it was Zuko's by looking through a bush. She turned around and begun to run but a pirate grabbed her._

"No let go of me." Katara had done a waterbending move on him, to let him let her go.

_She then ran away, but Zuko had grabbed her by her hands._

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko said.

**Later**

_Pirates and fire navy soldiers were around Zuko, along with Katara who was tied onto a tree._

"Tell me where they are, and I won't hurt you, or your brother, or your other friend." Zuko said.

"Go jump in the river." Katara said.

"Try to understand I need to capture them, in order to restore something I've lost, my honor." Zuko while walking around Katara, he then went closer to her.

"Perhaps, in exchange I can restore something you've lost." Zuko had shown Katara's mother's necklace.

"My mother's necklace, how did you get that?" she asked.

_Zuko walked back to the original spot he was in._

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you were wondering, tell me where they are." Zuko demanded.

"No!" Katara exclaimed.

"Enough of this necklace garbage, you promised us the scroll." the captain said.

_Zuko had taken out the scroll._

"I wonder how much this is worth." Zuko said as he had turned on his firebending over the scroll.

_There were gasps._

"No!" the captain exclaimed.

"A lot apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy, and teenager, then meet back here." Zuko ordered.

"Fine." the captain said then walked away.

**The Next Morning**

_Sokka had woken up, and noticed Katara was gone._

"Where did she go? I don't believe it." he said as he was looking through his pouch, Faith had started waking up, and went back into her Human transformation.

"What's wrong Sokka?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Aang asked, and yawned.

_Peter, then Naomi had started waking up too._

"She took the scroll, she's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep , AH-" he was cut off as by a pirate attacking him.

_Sokka got his club, and attacked him. One guy, had a net, and to the next had another net both sprung it, and Aang, along with Peter tried to air blast it, but it was no good as they got captured. Sokka was out done, and Aang, along with Peter taken by two pirates._

"I've got them." they both said.

"Oh what, I'm not good enough to kidnap?" Sokka, Naomi, and Faith asked.

_Then three more nets captured them._

**With Zuko and Iroh**

"Nice work." Zuko said as he walked a little towards the pirates.

_Sokka, Naomi, and Faith were struggling to get lose._

"Aang, Peter, this is all my fault." Katara said.

"No Katara, it isn't." they had both said.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh said.

"Give me the boy, and teenager." Zuko ordered.

"You give us the scroll." the captain said.

"You're really going to hand over the Avatars and a Fire Nation princess with a bounty on her head for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, you really are?" Naomi asked.

_When Naomi realized what she just said, she glared at Sokka as if to say 'Don't say another word'._

"Don't listen to them, they are trying to turn us against each other."

_The captain turned to Peter, Aang, and Naomi._

"Your friends, are the Avatars, and she's a princess?" the captain asked.

"Sure is, and I will bet they will fetch a lot more on the black market, then that fancy scroll." Sokka said.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang, Peter, and Naomi said.

"I'm just saying its business, just imagine how much the fire lord would pay for the Avatars and the princess. You guys, would be set for life." Sokka said.

"Keep the scroll, we can buy a 100 for the award, we can get for the kid, teenager, and girl." the captain said walking away.

_Zuko had put the scroll in his pocket._

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko said as he and his men started fire bending, using their feet.

_Soon everyone had started fighting, fire blasts, and smoke pellets were going across from one another. Soldiers with spears had started heading for Aang, Sokka, Peter, Naomi, and Faith. They had gasped, and tried to get free. Though, pirates had guarded them and threw smoke pellets on the ground, and begun fighting in the smoke. Momo had came on the tree that Katara was tied to, and Momo untied her._

"Thanks Momo. I owe you a bushel off apples." Katara said.

_Aang was coughing from the smoke, then stopped he soon got free because of the spear. Zuko had gotten out of the smoke, and put the scroll in the back of him. The captain, used his sword against Zuko and he dodged it. They took a fighting stance , and had begun fighting, with Zuko using his fire bending. A pirate took the scroll using a rope, and Momo had taken it from him. The captain's parrot had gone after Momo, and the scroll had dropped to the ground. Sokka was crawling on the ground, and a sword came he started to cut the rope that tied him._

"Aang, Peter, Naomi, Faith, are you there?" Sokka asked.

"I'm over here follow my voice." They all said.

"Where I can't find you guys." Sokka said.

"I'm right here." Aang said as he had used the smoke from the fight, to make him visible.

_Little did he know he was literally right in the battle of everyone, so he closed it._

"Uh... never mind, I'll find you." Aang shouted.

_Sokka begun crawling out of the smoke, and Aang jumped over him._

"Run!" he exclaimed.

_Sokka and Aang had begun running, soon Faith had crawled out of the smoke just like Sokka, along with Naomi as well. Peter had jumped over the two girls._

"Run!" he had exclaimed just like Aang.

_They ran to find, Sokka, Katara, and Aang, at a ship with Katara, trying to push it in the water._

"You're okay." Peter said.

"Help us get this boat back in the water, so we can get out of here." Katara said.

_As they all tried to push it was no luck, and it could not be done._

"If I had more energy, I could transform into something that could push this." Faith said.

"We need a team of rhinos to bust this ship." Sokka said.

"A team of rhinos, or 3 waterbenders." Aang said looking at Katara who had smiled.

_The 3 had begun making the waves push back at forth against the ship, and soon they had succeeded._

"Everybody in." Naomi said.

**With Zuko**

_Zuko and the captain were still fighting, and Iroh had stopped it._

"Are you two so busy fighting each other that you cannot see your own ship as set sailed?"

"We have no time for your proverbs uncle." Zuko said.

"It's no proverb." Iroh said pointing to the ship.

"Bleeding hog monkeys." the captain said as he ran to try to get to his ship.

_Zuko had a hearty heart laugh. It was then shown, that his own ship was being taken and the pirates laughed , and waved to him._

"Hey that's my boat!" Zuko exclaimed running to get to his boat too.

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Iroh said.

"Come on Uncle."

_Iroh ran to catch up to Zuko._

**With Aang and the others**

_Peter had seen that the pirates were following them._

"Sokka, can't you make it go any faster?"

"I don't know how, this thing wasn't made by the water tribe." he said.

_Pirates had started jumping onto their ship and Aang had done a big waterbending move which sent water on the ship. Katara had seen a puddle from it, and tried to use the water whip on somebody. She had finally succeeded._

"Hey you did the water whip." Aang said.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." Katara said.

"Congrats, but some help please." Naomi said.

"Yeah, would you two stop congratulating each other and help me out?" Sokka asked.

"I got you Naomi." Peter said as he ran to help her.

_Momo and the parrot had passed by flying, soon Momo was able to get the parrot tied via the flag of the ship, on the pole. A pirate had thrown Sokka to the next floor._

"That's good." one of the other pirates said.

_Faith ran in for a punch, at another pirate, while Peter had just gotten Naomi free from one. Aang airbended the one who said that's good, and then to the one who had thrown Sokka, off to the other side of the ship. Aang had jumped down to Sokka._

"Aang, look!" Faith and Katara exclaimed.

_It had been shown that were close to falling off a waterfall._

"Oh no." Aang said.

_There was a pirate behind Aang, but before he had the chance to take out his sword, Peter had airbended him off of the ship, and into the water._

"Never try to sneak up on my friends, while I am around." he said.

_Aang had then blew into the whistle he had bought._

"No offense Aang, but have you lost your mind? This is no time to for flute practice." Naomi said.

"We can stop the boat, Aang, Peter, together. Push and pull the water." Katara said.

_They had begun on pushing and pulling the water._

"It's working, it's slowing down." Katara said.

"Yeah it is." Faith agreed.

_As they were inches away from the waterfall, the ship had stopped._

"We're doing it." both Katara and Peter said.

"But we have another problem." Sokka had pointed to Zuko's ship that was coming toward them.

_They had crashed into each other, and they had screamed as the boat tipped._

"Jump!" Aang exclaimed as everyone held hands, and jumped.

_They had been saved by Appa, and flew away._

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks Appa." Aang said, as Momo flew onto Sokka's shoulder.

"Yeah, we owe you one." Sokka said.

"Big time." Peter said.

_Appa had growled a happy growl._

**With Zuko and Iroh**

_Iroh was catching his breath._

"My boat!" Zuko exclaimed.

_Iroh begun to chuckle a little._

"Prince Zuko, you are really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time." Iroh said with a smile.

_Zuko was angry, and out of anger he threw the lotus tile and landed on one of the pirates head._

**Back with Aang and the others**

"Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying, I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry." Katara said.

"That's okay Katara." Aang said.

"Besides who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" Katara asked.

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked holding the scroll.

"The scroll!" Katara had exclaimed.

"First what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong." Sokka smiled and was about to give it to Katara, but she took it out from his hands.

"Unless it's from pirates." Katara said.

_Aang, Faith and Katara laughed._

"Good one Katara." Aang said.

_Naomi was staring at the red and blue bottles in her hand with her mind apparently made up. She then held the antidote, and potion in her hand tightly, and she then threw them. Peter saw this, and went over to her._

"You did the right thing, you know that right?" he asked.

"I know." Naomi said.


	10. Jet

**Jet**

**This chapter was written and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the last airbender, but we do own our ocs. **

**A/ N : Sorry about not updating this story for such a long time  
><strong>

_Momo tried to catch a bug but it went away before he had the chance. He didn't give up though, he continued on chasing it until he came to the ground. Then Momo had spotted a pile of lychee nuts, he had went to it but was caught in it as it was a trap. Two other animals were caught in the same trap._

"Where's Momo?" asked Aang.

"I don't know Aang." Peter said shrugging.

_Naomi, Faith, Sokka, and Katara looked at one another. Just then they hear a screech from Momo. They had gone to where Momo was, and Aang said._

"Hang, on Momo." Aang got into action and jumped on the trees using airbending.

_He got to Momo's trap and lowered him down, Katara and Sokka was helping him. Peter, Faith, and Naomi were watching. Katara and Sokka had managed to get Momo out of the trap, and he went out of it while eating a lychee nut. Sokka put his hand on his face and grunted._

"All that for some lychee nuts Momo?" asked Naomi.

_Just then the gang looked up at the other two animals, and Aang said._

"Alright you too." He then used his airbending to get back up there, but Sokka was impatient.

"This is gonna take forever." he said then threw his boomerang at the traps which had let the animals fall unharmed and they escaped.

_Aang just got there though._

"That works." said Aang.

_The animals went away, and Aang went back to his friends. Naomi had taken a look at the traps._

"These are Fire Nation traps, I recognize them because of the metal work." she seemed worried.

"We better pack up camp, and get moving." Sokka said.

"I agree." Faith said.

_The gang were doing just that and Katara had handed one of her bags over to Aang who was on Appa, but Sokka said._

"No, flying this time."

"What?" asked Aang who handed the bag back to Sokka.

"Why wouldn't we fly?" was Aang's next question.

_Sokka had put the bag on the ground and said._

"Think about it, somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable."

"What? Appa is not too noticeable." Naomi said.

"Yeah Sokka." Peter said.

"They're right he's not." Katara said.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head, it's kinda hard to miss him." Sokka said.

_Appa then growled, apparently angry._

"Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow." Aang said.

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka said.

"Who made you the boss?" Naomi asked.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader." Sokka said.

"You're the leader?" Katara asked.

"But your voice still cracks." Peter said.

"I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior! So, I'm the leader." Sokka said in a deep voice.

"If anyone's the leader, its Aang and Peter, I mean, they are the Avatars." Naomi said.

"Are you kidding? Aang's just a goofy kid, and Peter's well, I am the best warrior in the village." Sokka said.

_As Sokka spoke, Aang was hanging upside down from one of Appa's horns._

"You know, he's right about me." Aang said.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." Katara said.

"I've kissed a girl, you just, haven't met her." Sokka said.

"Who? Gran gran? I've met Gran gran." Katara said.

"So have I." Peter said.

"No, besides Gran gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a much better chance slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts." Sokka said.

"Okay, we'll try it your way." Faith said.

"But that doesn't mean we'll like it, o' wise leader." Naomi said.

"Who knows? Walking might be fun." Aang said as he carried some of the bags on his back.

_A little while later, into the forest…_

"Walking stinks! How did people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang asked.

"Well, I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Peter said.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sokka said.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang said.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while?" Faith asked.

"I know, Sokka's instincts." Naomi said.

"That's a great idea. Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind…?" Aang asked.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the… Fire Nation." Sokka said.

_Our heroes walked straight into a Fire Nation camp!_

"What was that about your instincts Sokka?" Naomi asked while glaring at him.

"Well, here's what they're saying now, run." Sokka said.

_One of the soldier's firebended at the bushes behind Katara, Sokka, Aang, Peter, Naomi, and Faith._

"We're cut off." Sokka said.

"Sokka, your shirt!" Aang and Peter exclaimed in unison.

_Katara then extinguished the flames using the water whip. Some of the soldiers came closer to our heroes._

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka said.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Bluffing." Sokka said.

"You, promise not to hurt us?" One of the soldiers asked.

_He suddenly fell down, unconscious._

"Nice work Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Faith asked.

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka wondered out loud.

"Look!" Katara exclaimed as she pointed up into the trees.

_A boy with brown hair was in the trees, and he was wielding two swords with hooks, mainly used to trip the Fire Nation troops up. This boy was the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Jet._

"There you go." Jet said.

_He proved to be a good sword fighter compared to the Fire Nation soldiers._

"They're in the trees!" One Fire Nation soldier exclaimed.

_One of the Freedom Fighters landed on top of one of the Fire Nation soldier's head, and another shot arrows to disarm some of the soldiers. Katara, Peter, Faith, Naomi and Aang joined in the fight. Naomi, Peter, and Aang used airbending to toss some of the soldiers around on the ground while Katara used her water whip, and Faith turned into a rhino and stampeded some of the soldiers. Sokka cried out a battle cry before Jet took out the Fire Nation soldier Sokka was about to attack._

"Hey, he was mine." Sokka said.

"Gotta be quicker next time." Jet said.

_One of the Freedom Fighters managed to turn some of the soldier's swords into scrap metal, and so they ran away. Jet was attacked by a soldier holding a spear, and he managed to get it out of the soldier's hand, and knock out both him and another soldier that Sokka was about to get._

"Man!" exclaimed Sokka.

_One soldier was about to attack Jet from behind, however, Jet saw it coming, and managed to use his pole as a balancing beam to knock him out. He then ran up to Katara, also trying to regain his balance._

"Hey." Jet said.

"Hi." Katara said.

_All of the Fire Nation troops had fled the camp._

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed." Aang said.

"Army? There were only like twenty guys!" Sokka exclaimed.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak." Jet said.

_Aang then walked up to The Duke, mistaking him for Pipsqueak._

"Pipsqueak. That's a funny name." Aang said.

_The Duke just sniffled his nose, and then Pipsqueak loomed over Aang._

"You think my name is funny?" asked Pipsqueak.

"It's hilarious." Aang said.

_Pipsqueak started to laugh, with Aang and The Duke following suit. Pipsqueak had accidentally pushed Aang to the ground. Jet and the Freedom Fighters were going through the things that the Fire Nation troops left behind when they fled. Katara then walked up to Jet._

"Um, thanks for saving us Jet. We're lucky you were there." Katara said.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. We just needed the right distraction, and you guys stumbled in." Jet said.

"We were relying on instincts." Katara said.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet said, oblivious to the fact that Sokka heard their entire conversation.

_The Duke was looking inside one of the barrels, and took out a bit of some jelly and sniffed it._

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly." The Duke said.

"That's a great score." Jet said.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy." Pipsqueak said.

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up." Jet said.

_They then began to load the things they found onto a cart._

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." The Duke said.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked.

"Yes, we wanna see it." Katara said.

_After a while, Team Avatar made it into the center of the forest._

"We're here." Jet said.

"Where? There's nothing here." Sokka said.

"Hold this." Jet said holding a rope with a loop.

"Why? What's this do?" Sokka asked.

_He found out the hard way when he was pulled up into the trees._

"Aang?" Jet asked, holding another rope.

"I'll get up on my own." Aang said before using airbending to climb up the trees.

"What about you Naomi?" Jet asked with his signature smile.

"Thanks, but I can get up there by myself." Naomi said before she used airbending to climb up the trees.

"Faith?" Jet asked.

"Thanks, but I have this." Faith said.

_Faith turned into a bird and flew up into the trees._

"Peter?" Jet asked.

"It's okay. I can get up there myself." Peter said before he used airbending to climb up the trees.

"Grab hold of me Katara." Jet said.

_She held onto Jet as the rope pulled them up. Katara blushed as Jet held her in one of his arms. Things seemed to be moving slowly for Katara as she and Jet ascended into the trees. When they reached the top, they saw Aang riding on some of the zip lines._

"Nice place you got!" Aang exclaimed.

_There seemed to be many tree houses in the trees of the forest._

"It's beautiful up here." Katara said.

"It's beautiful, and more importantly, the Fire Nation can't find us." Jet said.

"They would love to find you, wouldn't they Jet?" Smellerbee asked.

"It's not gonna happen Smellerbee." Jet said.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara asked.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back." Jet said.

"We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with them." Pipsqueak said.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation outta here for good, and free that town." Jet said

"That's so brave." Katara said.

"Yeah, and nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house." Sokka said.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother." Katara said.

"No problem. He probably had a rough day." Jet said.

"So, you all live here?" Katara said.

"That's right. Longshot over there, his town got burned down by the Fire Nation, and we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he really had a home." Jet said.

"What about you?" Katara asked

_Jet then suddenly stopped._

"Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever." Jet said.

"Sokka, Peter, and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation." Katara said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Katara." Jet said.

_At sunset…_

_Naomi was up in the highest branches of the trees of the Freedom Fighter's hideout, looking at the sunset. She was obviously thinking about something when Peter saw her._

"Naomi!" Peter exclaimed.

_Naomi looked surprised, and looked around before she saw Peter._

"Peter!" Naomi exclaimed.

_He then used airbending to jump up to the same branch that Naomi was on._

"So, what are you doing up here by yourself?" Peter asked.

"Just thinking, that's all." Naomi said.

"About?" Peter asked.

"Well, in all honesty, just the things that have happened lately. Like the pirates, the waterbending scroll that Katara took, Sokka's instincts." Naomi said.

_Peter and Naomi laughed about Sokka's apparently bad instincts._

"You have to admit, Sokka's instincts are terrible. 'We can't fly, because I don't want to get spotted even though Appa's not noticeable'. 'Let's go that way to a Fire Nation camp'. Let me tell you, his instincts are terrible!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I know, right? That's Sokka for you." Peter said.

_While they were laughing, Peter's left hand and Naomi's right met. When they noticed, they began to blush._

_Later…_

_Jet and the Freedom Fighters along with Team Avatar were eating dinner._

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." Jet said.

_All of the Freedom Fighters began to cheer._

"I got a special joy on the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." Jet said.

_The Duke then stood on the table as the other Freedom Fighters cheered for him._

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right." Jet said.

_The Freedom Fighters began to boo at Jet's statement._

"Or maybe… they're dead wrong." Jet said.

_Everyone then cheered._

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara said.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you, Aang, Peter, Naomi, and Faith. That was some great bending I saw out there today, and I didn't know that Faith could turn into different animals." Jet said.

"Well, Aang and Peter are great. They're the Avatars. Faith's a Kitsune. As for me, I could use some more training." Katara said as she began to blush.

"Yeah, same with me." Naomi said.

"Two Avatars?" Jet wondered

"We just discovered that ourselves. We don't know exactly why there are two." Katara said

"I see, and Faith's a Kitsune, huh? Very nice." Jet said.

"Thanks Jet." Aang said.

"Yeah, thanks." Peter said.

"So I might know a way that you, Aang, and Peter can help in our struggle." Jet said.

"Unfortunately we have to leave tonight." Sokka said.

_Sokka then began to walk away._

"Sokka you're kidding me. I needed you on an important mission tomorrow." Jet said.

_Sokka then stopped dead in his tracks._

"What mission?" Sokka asked.

_The next morning…_

_Jet, Sokka, Pipsqueak, and The Duke were in the trees. Jet sent a message through some whistles which sounded like birdcalls. Pipsqueak then responded back with another series of birdcalls. Sokka then stuck a knife into the tree._

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"Shh. It amplified vibrations." Sokka said.

"Good trick." Jet said.

"Nothing yet. Wait, yes. Someone's approaching." Sokka said.

"How many?" Jet asked.

"I think there's just one." Sokka said.

_Jet then relayed the message over to Smellerbee and Pipsqueak._

"Good work Sokka. Ready your weapon." Jet said.

_He then pulled the knife out from the tree, and then he saw an old man walking._

"Wait. False alarm. He's just an old man." Sokka said.

_Jet pulled out his hook swords and jumped down in front of the old man._

"What are you doing in our woods you leech?" Jet asked

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler." The old man said.

_Jet knocked the old man's stick out of his grasp. Pipsqueak also knocked him from behind. Before the old man could get away, Pipsqueak placed one of his feet on top of the old man._

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?" Jet asked.

"No. Please, let me go. Have mercy." The old man said.

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?" Jet asked

_He was about to kick him, when Sokka stopped him with his club._

"Jet! He's just an old man!" Sokka exclaimed.

"He's Fire Nation! Search him!" Jet exclaimed

"But he's not hurting anyone." Sokka protested

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Remember why you fight!" Jet exclaimed

"We got his stuff Jet." Smellerbee said while holding up a bag.

"This doesn't feel right." Sokka said.

"It's what has to be done. Now let's get out of here." Jet said while placing one of his hands on Sokka's shoulder.

_Sokka looked at the old man with a look of regret on his face._

"Come on Sokka!" Jet exclaimed.

_He looked at the old man one last time before running off to catch up with Jet. Back at the tree house, Aang was riding on the zip lines._

"Sokka! Look what Duke gave me!" Aang exclaimed.

_He took out what appeared to be a marble, and when it hit the ground, it sparked, scaring Momo, causing him to look like a scared cat. Angry, Momo took his revenge by using three times the amount Aang used on Aang's feet._

"Ouch! Quit it!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hey Sokka. Is Jet back?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. He's back, but we're leaving." Sokka said.

"What?" Aang wondered

"But I made him this hat." Katara said as she pulled out as hat that matched the leaves on the trees.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug." Sokka said.

"What? No he's not." Katara said.

"He's messed up Katara." Sokka said.

"He's not messed up. He's just got a different way of life. A really fun way of life!" Aang exclaimed,

"Hey, what happened?" Naomi asked as she walked up with Peter and Faith.

"Jet beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka exclaimed.

_Naomi, Peter, and Faith looked shocked._

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story." Katara said with her arms crossed.

_Team Avatar was now talking with Jet._

"Sokka, you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet asked.

"No, he conveniently left that part out." Katara said.

"Fine, but even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian." Sokka said.

"He was an assassin Sokka." Jet said.

_He then pulled out a knife and stabbed it in a tree stump._

"See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life Sokka." Jet said.

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara said.

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka said.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said.

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." Katara said.

"There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, Sokka, wait up!" Naomi exclaimed as she ran to catch up to him.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help." Jet said.

"What can we do?" Aang and Peter asked.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you three use waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires, but if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley." Jet said.

_Meanwhile with Sokka and Naomi…_

"I know what you're going to say, you're going to say 'that was a Fire Nation knife and…" Sokka started.

"That wasn't a Fire Nation knife." Naomi said.

"Huh?" Sokka wondered

"I said 'That wasn't a Fire Nation knife'. The design is too elaborate for that. It probably came from the Earth Kingdom, or somewhere." Naomi said.

"That's what I wanted to here. You know the Fire Nation better than any of us do Naomi. Thanks for telling me that." Sokka said.

"No problem." Naomi said.

_As Sokka and Naomi entered their hut, Katara, Peter, Faith, and Aang entered as well._

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara exclaimed

"I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him." Sokka said.

"And I agree with him, and you guys all know how rare that is." Naomi said

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader." Katara said.

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instincts…" Sokka started.

"My instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang, Peter, Faith." Katara said while walking out.

"Sorry Sokka." Aang said before walking out.

_Peter and Faith had sad looks on their faces before they walked out as well. That evening, while Team Avatar slept, Naomi woke up feeling that something wasn't right. Everyone was asleep, so she stepped out to see if there was something wrong. Before anyone else had time to react, someone jumped at Naomi from the shadows. Being from the Fire Nation, Naomi was used to sneak attacks, so she used airbending to jump out of the way. When the attacker's swords got stuck into the ground, Naomi recognized the guy._

"Jet! What are you doing?" Naomi exclaimed.

"What do you think you Fire Nation scumbag?" Jet asked.

'_Did he just call me a Fire Nation scumbag? That's it. He's toast._' Naomi thought.

_The two began to fight each other using hand-to-hand combat. Every time Jet threw a punch, Naomi blocked it with her palm. When Jet brought out his swords again, he was charging to attack her, and Naomi threw him into a tree with an air blast._

"Stop it with the fake airbending. Why don't you just firebend like the scum you are?" Jet asked.

"I can't! I'm unable to firebend! I'm an airbender, not a firebender! I have no loyalty to the Fire Nation!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I don't believe you!" Jet exclaimed.

_Jet was about to attack again, but he was tripped by Peter's three-section staff. Sokka then held him down._

"Jet, what were you doing?" Katara asked

"She's Fire Nation, and I can prove it!" Jet exclaimed.

_He then tossed Naomi's dress along with the Royal Armor that members of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation wear._

"After The Duke told me about what Sokka said about Naomi, I went through her stuff and found the royal armor of the Fire Nation and this dress. She's clearly a spy for the Fire Nation!" Jet exclaimed.

"You wanna know the truth? Naomi's a traitor to the Fire Nation!" Peter exclaimed.

"What?" Jet wondered.

"I'm not a member of the Fire Nation royal family. I'm adopted. I was born an airbender. When I was just a baby, my village was attacked by the Fire Nation, and ironically, the Fire Nation Royal Family took me in as one of their own. They didn't know I was an airbender until recently. That was when I branded as a traitor to the Fire Nation, when they learned that I was an airbender." Naomi said.

"Believe us now Jet?" Peter asked.

"Fine. But I'll be watching you." Jet said before he walked away.

_Later on, after Team Avatar had gone back to sleep, Sokka woke up hearing voices._

"Let's go." Jet said.

_Sokka noticed that some members of the Freedom Fighters were carrying the barrels of blasting jelly to the dam._

"Now listen. You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive." Jet said.

"But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?" The Duke asked.

_Jet walked over to The Duke._

"Look Duke, that's a price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." Jet said.

_The then pointed to Longshot._

"Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal, got it?" Jet asked.

_Longshot nodded. Sokka looked at him with disgust. Suddenly, Pipsqueak pulled him by the top of his Wolf Knot, and Smellerbee had a knife at his throat._

"Where do you think you're going ponytail?" Smellerbee asked.

_They had soon brought Sokka over to Jet._

"Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet said.

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town." Sokka said.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation." Jet said.

"There are people living there Jet! Mothers and fathers and children." Sokka said.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices." Jet said.

"You lied to Aang, Katara, Peter, and Faith about the forest fire." Sokka said.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war, not like you and I do. Naomi should know as well, after all, the Fire Nation royal family raised her." Jet said.

"I do understand, and I bet she does as well. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want." Sokka said.

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind. But, I can see you've made your choice." Jet said.

_Pipsqueak and Smellerbee were walking up to Sokka, but then Jet used his hook swords to hold Sokka's wrists._

"I can't let you warn Katara, Aang, Peter, Faith, and Naomi. Take him for a walk. A long walk." Jet said.

"You can't do this!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Cheer up Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today." Jet said.

_With Aang, Katara, Peter, and Faith…_

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting." Katara and Peter said.

"No worries. He already apologized." Jet said.

"Really? Sokka apologized?" Aang wondered

"Yeah. I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something." Jet said.

"Yeah. I did." Katara said.

"I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee." Jet said.

"Well, I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes." Katara said.

"By the way, where's Naomi?" Jet asked.

"She's in the tree house. After what happened earlier, and I quote, 'After Jet called me a Fire Nation scumbag, I don't want to see his face until he gives me a proper apology'." Peter said.

_Just then Aang and Peter were in the air._

"Alright. We're here. Underground water is trying to escape from these vents. I need you guys to help it along." Jet said.

"I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know." Katara said.

"Yeah, me neither." Peter said.

_Then Jet came behind Katara and places both his hands on her shoulders._

"Katara, you can do this." Jet said.

"What about us?" Aang and Peter asked

"I know the Avatars can do this." Jet said.

_Peter, Katara, and Aang got to work, getting one of the vents to get water to the surface. In no time at all, they did it._

"Yes! Good job. This river empties into the reservoir. A few more geysers, and it'll be full." Jet said.

"Look, there's another steam vent." Aang said.

_They then walked to that direction._

"Okay, you three keep it up. I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet said.

"When we're done, we'll meet you over there." Katara said.

"Actually, probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done." Jet said.

_Katara, Peter, and Aang got back to work. Within a few hours, they were done._

"I bet that's enough, and I'm not just saying that to be lazy." Aang said.

"We should catch up with Jet at the reservoir." Katara said.

"But I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout." Peter said.

"Well, we finished early. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." Katara said.

_Back with Sokka…_

"Come on, move along." Smellerbee said.

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" Sokka asked.

"Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay." Pipsqueak said.

_Sokka then noticed two piles of lychee nuts on top of a pile of leaves with ropes underneath the piles._

"If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn." Sokka said before he ran.

"Hey!" Smellerbee exclaimed.

_Pipsqueak and Smellerbee tried to run after him, but they tripped the traps._

"While you two are up there, you might want to practice your knot work." Sokka said while holding the rope that was used to tie his wrists in one of his hands.

_Now Pipsqueak and Smellerbee knew what it was like being the caged animal._

"Hey, Smellerbee, you gonna eat your lychee nuts?" Pipsqueak asked.

_Smellerbee threw one of his lychee nuts to Pipsqueak. Sokka then found Naomi on a walk in the woods. He tapped her on the shoulder._

"We got a problem, a big one." Sokka said.

_With Aang, Peter, Katara, and Faith…_

_Katara, Aang, Peter, and Faith were watching The Duke, Longshot, and Sneers unload the blasting jelly from the other day._

"What are they doing?" Katara wondered.

"Wait a minute, those are the barrels with blasting jelly we got from the Fire Nation." Peter said.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Faith wondered.

"Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam." Aang said.

"What? No. That would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that." Katara said.

"We've gotta stop him. Aang, go on your glider. I'll use the air scooter." Peter said.

"Jet wouldn't do that." Katara said.

_Just as Aang was about to take off, and Peter was about to use the air scooter, Jet took Aang's glider, and knocked Peter off balance._

"Yes I would." Jet said.

"Jet. Why?" Katara and Faith asked.

"Katara, Peter, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about did to your mother. We can't let them do that to anyone else ever again." Jet said.

"This isn't the answer." Katara said.

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but…" Jet started.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara and Peter asked in unison as Katara began to cry.

"Katara." Jet said while he cupped the side of her face.

_Katara used the water whip on Jet out of fury._

"We need to get to the dam." Aang said.

_Aang was about to get his glider, but Jet used his hook swords to grab it._

"You're not going anywhere without your glider Aang, and I'll make sure you can't airbend Peter." Jet said.

_Jet then got onto the offensive, and attacked Peter and Aang. They both jumped into a tree._

"We're not going to fight you Jet." Peter said.

"You'll have to if you want your glider back." Jet said.

"Aang, keep him busy. I'll see if I can stop them." Peter said.

_Peter went off to the dam while Aang jumped from tree to tree, thus getting Jet's attention. Jet swung down from one of the branches, and almost got Aang. Jet avoided an air blast from Aang, while going on the offensive. Jet attacked Aang, but he brought up an air shield to defend himself. He then kicked him, enhanced with airbending to knock him into the tree. Jet then got back up and used his hook swords to attack him. Aang kept jumping from tree to tree to avoid Jet's hook swords, however, when Aang was jumping down a tree, Jet managed to snag onto him, and they fell onto the next branch. When Jet attacked Aang again, he managed to move out of the way in time to use a strong air current to stop him from advancing. Jet then fell, and had to use his hook swords to grab onto a branch, and thus dropped Aang's staff. Aang was going to get it when Jet knocked him into a branch and onto the ground. Before Jet could attack again, he was hit with a water whip, courtesy of Katara. He was hit two more times before Katara turned the water into ice, thus freezing Jet to the tree._

"Why Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me. You're sick and I trusted you!" Katara exclaimed.

_There were some whistles coming from the dam, and Jet gave the signal._

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"You're too late." Jet said.

"No." Katara said.

_Aang tried to fly, but his glider was damaged._

"Sokka, Naomi, Faith, and Peter are still out there. They're our only chance." Aang said.

"Come on Sokka, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Naomi, Peter, Faith, please, help Sokka. Please." Katara said.

_Longshot then fired an arrow with fire on its tip._

"No." Katara said.

_The dam blew, and the entire town was submerged under the water._

"Sokka, Naomi, Faith, and Peter didn't make it in time." Aang said.

"All those people. Jet you monster!" Katara exclaimed.

"This was a victory Katara, remember that. The Fire Nation is gone, and this valley will be safe." Jet said.

"And it will be safe!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Without you around." Naomi said as she landed with a soaking wet Peter on the back of her glider.

_Sokka came up the hill with Appa, Momo, and a very angry Faith._

"Sokka, Naomi, Peter, Faith!" Katara exclaimed.

"We warned the villagers about Jet's plan, just in time." Naomi said.

"What?" Jet exclaimed.

"At first, they didn't believe us. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy and they were about to arrest Naomi again, but one man vouched for us, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us, and we got everyone out in time." Sokka said.

"Along the way back, we saw some of your group ditch Peter into dam before it blew. They were hoping that Peter would drown along with the rest of the town. Good thing I decided to fly on my glider, otherwise, who knows what would've happened." Naomi said.

_The Fire Nation soldiers and the Earth Kingdom citizens were watching as their town began to flow down the river. One girl ran to the river and grabbed a doll._

"Mrs. Pretty!" a little girl exclaimed as she hugged her doll.

"Sokka, Naomi, you fools! We could've freed this valley!" Jet exclaimed.

"With your methods? I don't think so." Naomi said.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka said.

"You traitors. I was right about you, you Fire Nation scumbag." Jet said.

"Like I said, I'm not a Fire Nation native, and you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Naomi said.

"Katara, please, help me." Jet said.

"Good-bye Jet." Katara said while getting on Appa.

"Yip yip." Sokka said.

_Appa then took off into the air, thus leaving Jet behind._

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?" Aang asked.

"Let me guess, your instincts told you." Katara said.

"Hey, sometimes they're right." Sokka said.

"Um, Sokka, you know we're going the wrong way, right?" Aang and Peter asked.

"And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka said.

_Sokka turned Appa around, and our heroes were on their way to the north pole._


	11. The Great Divide

The Great Divide

**This chapter was written and editted by my good friend sakuraphoenix. Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, all copy writing goes to Nickelodeon. **

_Team Avatar was at the edge of a valley, and they were setting up camp. Sokka was setting up the tent, at least, that's what it looked like to the untrained eye. It appeared that he was having trouble with setting up the tent. Naomi was trying to set up the tarp, but with Sokka having trouble with the tent, it was impossible to do so. Finally at her wits ends, she airbended Sokka out of the tent._

"What was that for?" Sokka asked

"The tent. It looks like it can fall over any minute." Naomi said

_As if on cue, it fell over._

"Here, why don't I do it?" Naomi offered

"Fine." Sokka said

_Naomi went inside, and in a matter of seconds, she managed to set up the tent._

"Aren't you forgetting the tarp?" Katara asked while carrying some firewood

"Right. Got it." Sokka said

_He grabbed the still wrapped up tarp, and threw it inside, which collided with the top of Naomi's head._

"Ow!" Naomi exclaimed

_She came out with a big bump on the top of her head._

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent, which was supposed to be my job." Naomi said

"Normally, you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty good blanket." Sokka said

"But what if it does rain?" Katara asked

"What if it doesn't? Then I would've put the tarp up for nothing." Sokka said

"ARGH! You're infuriating!" Katara exclaimed

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood, because that kindling's looking pretty sorry." Sokka said

"Well if you don't like my firewood… ARGH!" Katara exclaimed

_She flung the wood at Sokka, which in a sense, added more fire to the flame._

"Fine if you're not gonna do your job…" Sokka started

_He then took down the tent._

"Sokka! It took me a while to get that tent set up!" Naomi exclaimed

_Aang and Peter then came back._

"Okay, we got the grub if you guys got the… hey, where's the campfire?" Aang asked

"And what happened to the tent?" Peter asked

_By this point, Sokka and Katara had their backs to each other._

"Why don't you ask Miss Know-it-all, queen of the twigs." Sokka said

"Oh yeah? Well, you're Mr. Lazy Bum, king of the tent." Katara said while throwing a stick at Sokka

_Sokka screamed in pain as he glared at Katara. Naomi, Peter, and Aang laughed a bit._

"Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems. Action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" Aang asked

"Sounds good." Katara said

"Whatever." Sokka said.

_Katara and Sokka then got to work._

"You see that? You guys didn't have to argue like that." Peter said

"All in a day's work for the Avatars." Aang said

_Momo was trying to get a melon that Appa was holding, but wasn't very successful. Momo then walked away, but just as Appa was about to eat it, Momo stole the melon, and Aang grabbed it. He sliced the melon, and gave the bigger part he sliced to Appa. Momo wasn't happy with the smaller part._

"Come on Momo, that's fair. Appa has five stomachs." Aang said

_Peter was walking up to Naomi. She was working on setting up the tarp with Katara._

"Hey Naomi, could I talk to you for a sec, in private?" Peter asked

"Sure." Naomi said.

_She used airbending to keep the stick that she was just holding up in place. Katara then nodded saying that she could finish the rest. Peter and Naomi then went to a place to talk in private._

"So, what's up?" Naomi asked

"I want to tell Sokka that I'm not his biological brother. But… I'm not sure how to do it." Peter said

"Well… the truth is a good place to start. I mean, I didn't know I was adopted until a few years ago. Just try to tell him without hurting his feelings, that's what I would do." Naomi said

_Peter surprised Naomi by giving her a hug._

"Thanks Naomi. I'll go tell him." Peter said before running off

_Naomi had a light pink blush on her face, and she didn't notice that Aang saw that she was blushing. By this time, Peter found Sokka collecting more firewood._

"Hey Sokka. Listen, there's something I have to tell you." Peter said

"If it's a message from Katara, tell her that…" Sokka started

"No, listen, I'm not your brother Sokka." Peter said

"I know." Sokka said while resuming his work

"You do?-! How?" Peter asked

"Well, for starters, you look nothing like me and Katara, and your eye color is different. I asked Gran Gran about it, and that's when she told me. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried that it was possible that you didn't know. I guess I know that you do know." Sokka said

_The next day, Team Avatar was overlooking a canyon._

"Here it is guys, the Great Divide." Aang said

"Wow. I could just stare at it forever." Katara and Naomi said

"Okay, I've seen enough." Sokka said

"How could you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world." Katara said

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka said

_Then a man dressed in a white outfit ran to the spot where our heroes were, and surprised Sokka._

"Hey, if you're looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first!" The man exclaimed

"Ooh, Canyon Guide. Sounds informative." Katara said

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide. He's an earthbender, and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help, and he's taking my tribe across next!" the man exclaimed

"Calm down, we know you're next." Sokka said

"You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee! My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se." The man said

"You're a refugee." Naomi said

"Huh, tell me something I don't know." The man said

_Aang and Katara then noticed a group of people walk up._

"Is that your tribe?" Katara asked

"It most certainly is not. That's the Zhang tribe, a bunch of lowlife thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for 100 years. *whistles* Hey Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe, so don't even think of stealing it!" the man exclaimed

"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their campsite?" the Zhang leader asked

"Yes, but they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot!" the man exclaimed

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations." The Zhang leader said

"Heh, of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang, so unorganized and ill-prepared for a journey." The man said

_The Zhangs were in uproar and then a pile of rocks that Momo was sitting on began to move upward. The rocks moved to the side, revealing the Canyon Guide._

"Sorry about the wait youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" The Canyon Guide asked

"Um, one of them, I think." Naomi said

"I was here first! My party's on their way!" The Gan Jin man exclaimed

"I can't guide people who aren't here." The Canyon Guide said

"Guess you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow." The Zhang leader said

_The Gan Jin man was evidentially angry, but the rest of his tribe showed up._

"Wait! Here they come!" The Gan Jin man exclaimed

_The Gan Jin clan made their way to the rest of the group._

"You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins, I mean, we're refugees too, and we've got sick people that need shelter." The Zhang leader said

"I, uh, well…" The Canyon guide started

"We got old people who are weary from traveling." The Gan Jin man said

"Sick people get priority over old people." The Zhang leader said

"Maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs." The Gan Jin leader said

"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old." The Zhang leader said

"I could smell your stink a mile away." The Gan Jin leader said

"Well Aang, Peter, ready to put your peacemaking skills to the test?" Katara and Naomi asked in unison

"I don't know, fighting over chores is one thing." Aang said

"Yeah, and these guys have been fighting for 100 years!" Peter exclaimed

"Everyone listen up! These are the Avatars, and if you give them a chance, I'm sure they can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy." Katara said

_The Zhangs and Gan Jins were looking at Peter and Aang with expectant looks on their faces._

"Uh, you could share the Earthbender and travel together?" Aang offered

"Absolutely not. We rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves." The Gan Jin leader said

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway." The Zhang leader said

_The Zhangs and Gan Jins began squabbling with each other again._

"Alright! Here's the deal! We're all going down together, and Appa and Faith will fly your sick and elderly across!" Peter exclaimed

"Does that seem fair?" Aang asked

_Both leaders nodded, and Faith promptly turned into Appa. After a while, all of the sick and elderly were on Appa and Faith._

"Sorry Appa, but you'll have to do this on your own." Aang said

"Yeah, same with you Faith. Sorry." Peter said

"Aang, Peter, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea to getting involved in this?" Sokka asked

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure." Aang said

"Yeah, same here. But then again, when have we ever been Sokka?" Peter asked

"They're the Avatars Sokka. Making peace between people is their job." Katara said

"Their jobs are gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka asked

_Naomi just shrugged._

"Okay, now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators." The Canyon Guide said

_The Zhangs and Gan Jins were in uproar, for once agreeing on the same problem._

"Aw, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry, or dead?" The Canyon Guide asked

_The Canyon Guide then made a pillar out of rock._

"Now we're heading down in ten minutes! All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!" The Canyon Guide exclaimed

_The Zhangs and Gan Jins then began to eat their food._

"Appa and Faith are gonna take good care of you until we get there." Aang said

_Aang and Peter then jumped off their sides._

"See ya on the other side buddy." Aang said

"Yeah, you too Faith." Peter said

"Yip yip." Aang said

_Appa and Faith flew off to the other side of the canyon. Soon, the tribes and our heroes were on their way down into the canyon. The Canyon guide stopped Aang and Peter and made a bridge using earthbending._

"Nice bending." Aang and Peter said in unison

"The job's much more than bending kids. Folks want information." The Canyon Guide said

_The guide stopped and turned around to face the Gan Jins, Zhangs, and the rest of Team Avatar._

"Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth Spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice." The Canyon Guide said

_The group was doubting the story, until a rockslide was about to collide with the group. The Canyon Guide used earthbending to divert the rockslide._

"Guess the spirits are still angry. Hope you all brought sacrifices." The Canyon Guide said

_Aang and Peter looked at the others with a 'what the heck does that mean?' look. Now everyone was at the bottom of the canyon._

"Okay, everyone stand clear of the wall." The Canyon Guide said

_The Canyon Guide then sent a gigantic sized rock at the bottom of the canyon to the bridge he created with Earthbending._

"Why did you do that?" Aang asked

"These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? Gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe for now." The Canyon Guide said

_Something came from behind the Canyon Guide in the smoke, and grabbed him. Aang used airbending to clear the smoke, to reveal some kind of giant, furry, spider thing._

"We gotta help him!" Sokka exclaimed

_He tossed his boomerang to the thing, and it let the Canyon Guide go. The Canyon Guide hit the ground hard as the Canyon Crawler made its way to the others. Peter pulled out his three-section staff while Naomi got her Tessen Fans ready. The crawler was now chasing Sokka._

"Okay, now we gotta help me!" Sokka exclaimed

_Katara used the water whip on the crawler, but all it managed to do is make it mad. Aang, Peter, and Naomi used airbending to send the crawler back. They all then created a tornado which trapped the canyon crawler, and they all sent it up the side of the canyon. It soon retreated immediately afterwards. Aang, Peter, and Naomi turned around to face the others._

"What was that?" Aang, Peter, and Naomi asked in unison

"Canyon Crawler." The Canyon Guide said

_It was evident that the Canyon Guide was hurt._

"And there's sure to be more." The Canyon Guide said

"Your arms, they're broken." Katara said

"Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words…" The Canyon Guide started

"We're trapped in this canyon." Aang said

_Katara and Naomi were helping the canyon guide to put his arms into a sling and a cast._

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers." Sokka said

"It's the Zhangs. They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to." The Gan Jin leader said

"What?-! If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins." The Zhang leader said

"I hope you're happy. We're stuck in this canyon with no way out." The Gan Jin leader said

"Why don't you thank yourself food hider." The Zhang leader said

"Look, sticking together is the only way too…" Aang started

"I'm not walking another step with the likes of them!" The Zhang leader said

"Now there's something we can agree on." The Gan Jin leader said

_Aang and Peter then turned to the others._

"Any ideas?" Peter asked

"No bending. We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here. I won't become part of the food chain." The Canyon Guide said

_Clearly, he's losing it._

"See? We're going to become part of the food chain because of you!" The Gan Jin leader exclaimed

"Sure, unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!" The Zhang leader exclaimed

"Gladly." The Gan Jin leader said

_A large gust of wind caused by Aang and Peter airbending caught the attention of the Zhangs and the Gan Jins._

"We thought we could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not gonna happen." Aang said

_Aang and Peter used airbending to jump to a higher part of the canyon._

"We should split up! Gan Jins on this side, and Zhangs on that side! We'll travel in two separate lines!" Peter exclaimed

_The leaders of both tribes nodded their heads, and went on their way. Aang and Peter then jumped down in front of Sokka, Katara, Momo, and Naomi._

"Sokka, you go with the Zhangs, and Katara you go with the Gan Jins." Aang said

"Maybe you guys can find out why the tribes hate each other so much." Peter said

_Katara and Sokka went with the tribes while Naomi stayed with Peter and Aang._

"You're not going with either of the tribes?" Aang asked

"I don't like getting into the middle of any arguments. I tend to stay out of them." Naomi said

_Later, Aang, Peter, Momo, and Aang were watching the two tribes from their vantage point._

_**With Sokka…**_

_The Zhangs were setting up camp._

"So, you guys aren't gonna put up your tarps?" Sokka asked

"What for? It's the dry season." The Zhang leader said

"Exactly!" Sokka exclaimed

"Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket." The Zhang leader said

"Finally, someone gets it." Sokka said

_**With Katara…**_

_The Gan Jins were also setting up camp._

"You really think it'll rain?" Katara asked

"No, but you can never be too careful, right?" The Gan Jin leader asked

_Night soon fell, and the Gan Jins were all gathered around a campfire. The Gan Jin leader looked back at the Zhang tribe's camp, and took out a loaf of bread. The rest of the Gan Jin then began eating._

"Would you care for some bread Katara?" The Gan Jin leader asked

"So it was you guys who had food." Katara said

"Oh come now. You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?" The Gan Jin leader asked

"Well… I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it." Katara said

_Katara took the bread, and took a bite out of it._

"So, why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?" Katara asked

"You seem like a smart girl Katara. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history." The Gan Jin Leader said

_*Mindscape*_

_An image of mountains with a rising sun and some kind of gate could be pictured._

Gan Jin Leader: The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty, transporting our sacred orb from the great eastern gate to the great western gate.

_Jin Wei could be described as a male with long black hair wearing the robes that the Gan Jins wear. He was given a purplish-pink orb with the Air Nomad symbol inside it._

Gan Jin Leader: Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual, but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang, a vermin named Wei Jin who looked at the orb with envy.

_Wei Jin could be described as a male with tan skin, unruly brown hair, and an evil look in his eyes wearing an outfit similar to the Zhangs._

Gan Jin Leader: That coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground, and stole our sacred orb.

_Wei Jin could then be seen running away from the knocked over Jin Wei._

_*Exit Mindscape*_

"Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang." The Gan Jin leader said

_Katara looked shocked, and she looked at the Zhang camp with an angry look._

_**Back to Sokka…**_

_The Zhangs were currently eating their meal. The Zhang leader was looking through a sack, and pulled out a piece of meat._

"Care for some meat?" The Zhang leader asked

"Would I?-!" Sokka exclaimed

_Sokka dropped his stick, and began to eat the meat._

"I know what you must be thinking. We're horrible for endangering everybody for bringing food down here." The Zhang leader said

_Sokka was too busy eating the meat._

"The Gan Jin think so badly of us. They probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in." The Zhang leader said

_Sokka was still eating the meat._

"Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over 100 years." The Zhang leader said

_*Mindscape*_

_A mountain with a treacherous path could be seen, and a gate was at the end of the path. A man with tan skin, unruly brown hair, amber eyes, and an outfit similar to the Zhangs could be seen running._

Zhang Leader: Our forefather, Wei Jin was leaving the western gate of our village when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground.

_Jin Wei could be described as a man with black hair, brownish-amber eyes, and was wearing the same outfit as the Gan Jins._

Zhang Leader: Noble Wei Jin sought to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual

_The Zhang's version of the sacred orb was red with the air nomad symbol._

Zhang Leader: Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds, but Jin Wei insisted that the orb was more important and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested.

_Three men with swords were seen knocking Wei Jin down to the ground, and shoving him into a prison._

Zhang Leader: Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison.

_*End Mindscape*_

"We Zhangs will never forget that injustice." The Zhang leader said

"That's just terrible. You gonna finish that?" Sokka asked pointing to the chicken wing

_The Zhang leader then tore into the wing._

_**With Aang, Peter, Naomi, and Momo…**_

_Momo and Aang were looking at the two camps._

"Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories, and laughing." Aang said

_Momo made a sound in agreement._

"It's okay Momo. We'll be outta here soon enough, and then we can eat our weight in lychee nuts." Aang said

_A bug was flying overhead, and Momo caught it, thus eating it. Aang looked at Momo with a weird look on his face. Momo then looked at him, as if he wanted to offer Aang a bug._

"Nah, I'll wait for the lychee nuts." Aang said

_Momo continued to eat the bug._

"It's lonely, isn't it, being impartial?" The Canyon Guide asked

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here." Aang said

"I'm not sure if the two problems are unrelated. By the way, your friends seem to have the right idea for the moment." The Canyon Guide said

_Aang looked over at Peter and Naomi, and they were asleep. Aang noticed that Peter's hand was on top of Naomi's. He smiled, but decided to keep that to himself._

_The next day…_

_The groups finally made it to the end of the canyon._

"All clear. We're almost to the other side." The Canyon Guide said

_As the tribes came through, Aang Peter, and Naomi jumped down from the top of the cliff._

"Katara, Sokka, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?" Aang asked

"I don't think so Aang. The Zhangs really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb." Katara said

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked

"Yeah, 'coz I'm confused." Naomi said

"Yeah Katara, what are you talking about? Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin." Sokka said

"Not punished enough if you ask me." Katara said

_Katara and Sokka looked like they were about to have a cat fight._

"Okay! Okay! We get it!" Aang exclaimed

"Now we need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." Aang said

_Aang and Naomi opened up their gliders and went ahead while Peter used the air scooter._

"Please everyone. As soon as we get out of here, we can eat, and then go our separate ways." Aang said

"But we need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff." Peter said

"Maybe the Zhang can climb the wall with their long, disgusting fingernails." The Gan Jin leader said

"Oh sorry. I forgot that to the Gan Jin unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail." The Zhang leader said

"Why you dirty thief." The Gan Jin leader said

"You pompous fool!" The Zhang leader exclaimed

_The Gan Jin and Zhang tribes began to squabble again, this time Katara and Sokka were in the mix._

"Guys! Focus! How many times do we have to say this?-! Harsh words won't solve problems! Action will!" Peter exclaimed

"Perhaps the Avatars are right." The Zhang leader said

"Yes, perhaps they are." The Gan Jin leader said

_Aang's eyes widened and sparkled, but Naomi's face was the exact opposite, a face of worry._

"Harsh words will never solve our problems." The Zhang leader said

"Action will!" The Gan Jin leader exclaimed

_The Gan Jin leader drew his sword the same time the Zhang leader did. The two then began to fight with the swords._

"To the death, and let this be the end of this rivalry." The Gan Jin leader said

"You know, we take it back." Peter said

"Yeah, harsh words aren't so bad." Aang said

"I agree with the both of them! Cut it out already!" Naomi exclaimed

_The two didn't listen, and began brandishing their swords. The Zhang leader managed to cut off a good portion of the Gan Jin leader's beard, and the Gan Jin leader managed to cut off one of the Zhang leader's pigtails. They were about to go at it again when Aang, Peter, and Naomi all used airbending to stop the fighting, revealing that they all brought food with them down into the canyon._

"Is that… food?" Naomi asked

"Everyone smuggled food down here?" Peter asked

"Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day? You are all… awful!" Aang exclaimed

_Aang then noticed that one of the Zhang tribesmen brought a custard tart. His stomach then growled_

"So hungry. Is that a custard tart?" Aang asked

_His question couldn't be answered because canyon crawlers smelled the food that the Zhangs and Gan Jins brought. The tribes were in pandemonium._

"Oh no. That's a lot of canyon crawlers." Katara said

"We barely survived one." Sokka said while getting his boomerang out

"You're coming back for me. They've had a taste, and now they're coming back for me." The Canyon Guide said

_Yep, he's lost it._

"Sokka, wait. I don't care about this stupid feud. I just want us to get out of here alive." Katara said

"Me too. I only took their side 'coz they fed me." Sokka said

_Katara and Sokka went on the offensive. Aang and Naomi took into the air and used an air swipe to attack the crawlers, but it was a fail. The crawlers all attacked Aang and Naomi all at once, but they jumped on the food, which Naomi and Aang noticed. Aang and Naomi landed on top of the crawlers, but took into the air again to move them all to the side. Everyone tried to defend themselves in some way against the canyon crawlers, but it turns out they were all just hungry. Aang, Peter, and Naomi all had an idea._

"Everybody! Watch us! Do what we do!" Aang exclaimed as he held up a food sack

_Aang, Peter, and Naomi threw some food at the canyon crawlers. They all charged at them. Aang, Peter, and Naomi then put the food sacks over the crawler's mouths. The others then followed suit, causing the tribes to work together. Aang then tied a large food sack onto his glider._

"Now follow us! We're riding out of this hole!" Aang exclaimed

_He waved the bag around, and the crawlers got the scent of the food. Then, he showed the food in front of the crawler he was on, and all of the crawlers soon followed._

"Everyone! Get off!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped off the crawler that both Naomi and himself were riding

_Everyone then got off the crawlers._

"We made it." The Zhang leader said

_And so did the canyon guide. Aang then threw the food back into the canyon, and the crawlers then followed the food back down into the canyon._

"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that." The Zhang leader said

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch." The Gan Jin leader said

"Perhaps we're not so different after all." The Zhang leader said

_Aang and Peter gave a sigh of relief._

"Too bad we can't rewrite history you thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei." The Gan Jin leader sad

"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!" The Zhang leader exclaimed

_Aang dragged his hands down the sides of his head_

"Wait a second, Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!" Aang exclaimed

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story." The Gan Jin leader said

"No, I mean I really knew them. I might not look it, but I'm 112 years old. I was there 100 years ago on the day you're talking about. There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies. They were brothers, twins in fact, and they were eight. And most importantly, they were just playing a game. The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball, and the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running towards the goal when he fell and fumbled a bit. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal, but he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game." Aang said

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" The Zhang leader asked

"Nope. Just a regular ball." Aang said

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" The Gan Jin man who reserved the spot for the Gan Jins asked

"That's what the game was called. Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball, from one goal to the other, everyone would yell 'redemption'! Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kinda a slob, and Jin Wei was a little stuffy. That much is true, but they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field." Aang said

_The leaders of the tribes looked at each other._

"I suppose it's time we forget the past." The Zhang leader said

"And look to the future." The Gan Jin leader said

_Both tribe leaders bowed to each other._

_Later, all of the members of each respective tribe with back together._

"Good to see you boy. Did you miss me?" Aang asked

_Appa licked Aang as a result_

"Hey Faith. Was everything okay?" Peter asked

_Faith snuggled up against Peter in her Kitsune form._

"I cannot thank you enough Avatars." The Gan Jin leader said

"Well, we try." Aang said

_Aang was covered in slobber, and the Gan Jin leader recoiled. He then walked back to his tribe._

"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe." The Zhang leader said

_Both tribes cheered as they went on their way._

"I'm going too! I'm sick of this place!" The Canyon Guide exclaimed

_Everyone just stared._

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin." Sokka said

"You could call it luck, or you could call it lying." Aang said

"What?" Sokka and Peter asked in unison

"I made the whole thing up." Aang said

"You did not. That is so wrong." Katara and Naomi said in unison

"Where's that custard tart? I'm starving!" Aang exclaimed


	12. The Storm

**This chapter was written and editted by my good friend sakuraphoenix1 **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Copyrighting goes to Nickelodeon. We only own our ocs.**

The Storm

Peter was in his jacket in the Southern Water Tribe walking on some of the icebergs when he heard the sound of crying. He quickly ran over to the spot where he heard the crying, and saw a younger version of him.

"This was… when I ran away after Mom died." Peter said

Suddenly a large tidal wave crashed over Peter, and he was sinking towards the bottom of the ocean.

"We need you Peter. We need you. We need you." A multitude of voices said in unison

Aang and Peter woke up at the same time, and Momo, who was sleeping on Aang's lap, effectively woke everyone else up. Sokka woke up with his boomerang and knife in his hand. He even woke Faith up, who was in her Kitsune form, and growled at Momo. She didn't like being waked up apparently. It was enough for Momo to fly on top of Appa and sleep in the saddle.

"What's going on? Did we get captured again?" A sleepy Sokka asked

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." Aang said

"Me too. Go back to sleep." Peter said

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka said while going back to sleep

"Are you alright Aang?" Katara asked

"And you okay Peter?" Naomi asked

"I'm okay." Aang said

"Yeah, me too." Peter said

"You two seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. You wanna tell us about it?" Katara asked

"I think I just need some rest." Aang said

"Me too." Peter said

Sokka then got up.

"You guys wanna hear about my dream?" Sokka asked

Katara and Naomi glared at him.

"That's okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyway." Sokka said while going back to sleep

The next morning, Team Avatar was beginning to pack up camp, for it was already morning.

"Look at those clear skies buddy. Should be smooth flying." Aang said

"I say different. I have a feeling that a storm's coming." Naomi said

"How? The sky's clear." Said Sokka

"And how long have you been at sea?" Naomi countered

Katara had just emptied the food sack, which was empty except for a few crumbs, which Momo picked up and began to eat.

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, because we're out of food." Katara said

"Guys, wait. This was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market." Sokka said

"What happened in your dream?" asked Katara

"Food eats people." Sokka said

Peter, Naomi, Katara, and Aang looked at him with a 'grow up Sokka' look.

"Also, Momo could talk. You said some very unkind things." Sokka said

Momo just made some sounds as his ears fell.

With Zuko and Iroh…

Zuko was looking out of a telescope while Iroh sniffed the sea air.

"There's a storm coming, a big one. If I know your sister like I know her Prince Zuko, she knows it too." Iroh said

"You're out of your mind uncle. The weather's perfect, there's not a cloud in sight." Zuko said

"A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh said.

"We know the Avatars are traveling northward, so we will do the same." Zuko said

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew." Iroh said

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko exclaimed

One of the crew members emerged as he spoke. He raised an eyebrow at Zuko. He then walked up to the person's face

"Finding the Avatars is more important than any individual safety." Zuko said

He then walked inside of the ship's helm.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up." Iroh said

Back with Team Avatar…

The group was now in a marketplace.

"It's good. It's perfect, I'm telling you!" A fruit merchant exclaimed

Katara then began shaking it and it made some weird sounds.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing." Katara said

"Swishing means it's ripe. It's the ripe juices swishing around, huh?" The fruit merchant asked

"I think its true Katara. Swishing means it's ripe." Aang said

"I just realized we're out of money anyway." Katara said

"No we aren't. Naomi has some, right?" Sokka asked

Naomi dug into her pockets, and revealed that they were empty. The fruit merchant took the basket of fruit Sokka was holding, and then kicked him. They soon were at the docks.

"Out of food and out of money. Now what are we supposed to do?" Sokka wondered

"You could get a job." Naomi offered

"We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm." An old woman said

Naomi sent Sokka a look that said 'Told you so'.

"Ah, you're crazy. It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit your nagging woman." The fisherman said

"Maybe we should find some shelter." Aang offered

"Are you kidding? Shelter from what?" Sokka asked

"My joints say there's gonna be a storm, a bad one." The elderly woman said

"Well it's your joints against my brain." The fisherman said

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul all that fish, because I ain't coming." The elderly woman said

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get. How'd you like that?" The fisherman asked

"I'll go." Sokka said while running up to the man

"You're hired." The fisherman said while pointing to Sokka

Aang, Katara, Peter, Faith, and Naomi looked at him concerned.

"What? You said get a job." Sokka said

"I take it back then." Naomi said

"So? He's paying double." Sokka said

"Double? Who told you that nonsense?" The fisherman asked

Clearly he has short-term memory loss.

Back to Zuko and Iroh…

It turns out that Iroh and Naomi were right. There was a storm coming. The crew turned to Zuko.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." The lieutenant said

"Lucky guess." Iroh said

"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." Zuko said

"What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You even threw your sister into the prison hole when you learned she's an airbender. Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince." The lieutenant said

Looks like Zuko's getting mad. He turned around and got into a fighting stance. The lieutenant did the same.

"Easy now." Iroh said

Their wrist guards clashed, and began to steam. Iroh broke them up.

"Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better." Iroh said

The lieutenant and Zuko turned their backs at each other, and walked in different directions.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko said

Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, but he refused it, and walked closer to the prow.

Back with Team Avatar…

Sokka and the fisherman were preparing for the fishing trip. Aang, Peter, Faith, and Katara could clearly see that Naomi was right about the storm.

"Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky." Aang said

"I said I was gonna do this job. I can't back out because of some bad weather." Sokka said

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him." The old woman said

"Boy with tattoos?" The fisherman wondered

He turned around to look at Aang.

"Airbender tattoos. Well I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?" the fisherman asked

"That's right. And my brother Peter is an Avatar too." Katara said.

"Well don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for 100 years! You turned your back on the world." The fisherman said while getting into Aang's face

Peter looked hurt at the fisherman's statement.

"Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone! Neither would Peter!" Naomi exclaimed

"Oh, they wouldn't huh? Then I guess I must've imagined the last 100 years of war and suffering." The fisherman said

"Aang is the bravest person I know. He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him." Katara said

"And although we just learned that Peter is too the Avatar, he's done everything he could to help those in need!" Naomi exclaimed

"It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?" Katara asked

Aang and Peter were backing up.

"Aang?" Katara asked

"Peter? What's wrong?" Naomi asked

Aang opened his glider, and Peter got on the air scooter and either flew, or sped away.

"That's right! Keep flying!" the fisherman exclaimed

"You're a horrible old man." Katara and Naomi said

Katara got on Appa while Naomi got her glider. Faith just transformed into Momo while Naomi opened her glider and flew after Peter.

"Appa, yip yip." Katara said

Appa flew, and soaked the fisherman.

"Hey, they left without saying goodbye." Sokka said

"Your friends ain't too polite, are they?" the fisherman asked

"I know! This one time, I…" Sokka started

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get below deck." The fisherman said as he gave Sokka some boxes

The storm had hit, and Naomi was getting soaked. Faith took shelter on her shoulder, which helped a bit. She soon found Peter in a cave, where he was alone. Faith then transformed into her human state.

"I'm sorry for running away." Peter said

"It's okay. That fisherman was way out of line." Naomi said

"Actually, he kinda wasn't." Peter said

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Peter said

"Does it have to do with your dream?" Faith asked as Naomi walked up to him

"Please, you can tell us." Naomi said

"Well, it's kinda a long story." Peter said

"Don't worry, we're here for you." Faith said

Peter smiled, seeing that the person he loved and his animal guide were there to support him.

"I'm going to try and get a fire going." Naomi said

"I'll help. A kitsune can create fox fire." Faith said

"Thanks Faith." Naomi said

Soon enough, there was a fire going, enough to warm all three of them up.

"I'll never forget the day the Fire Nation took my mom away from me." Peter said

*Flashback*

Peter, Katara, and Sokka were playing in the Southern Water Tribe. Katara just threw a snowball at Sokka when the Fire Nation attacked. When the attack was over, Katara's and Sokka's biological mother was dead.

Peter: I didn't know then that I was adopted, so I thought that my mom, well, was my mom. After she died, I ran away. I didn't want to be in a place with a bad memory such as that. So I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, but after a while, I was lost. I didn't know how to get back home, or where I had to go, so I just sat on an iceberg, crying. Eventually, a tidal wave washed me into the sea. If Katara and dad didn't show up when they did, I don't know what would've happened.

*End Flashback*

"I guess in a way, I did turn my back on the world." Peter said

"You were upset because your mom was gone. Trust me, I know how that feels. When I was young, my mom disappeared. I don't know where she is, or if she's even alive." I said

"I'm so sorry. But, I have to ask, why did you even leave the Fire Nation with Zuko anyway? He's obsessed with finding me and Aang." Peter said

"He wasn't always like that. Truth be told, he wouldn't be looking for the Avatar today if not for an event that happened two years ago." I said

*Flashback*

Iroh and a younger Naomi were playing a game of Pai Sho and Iroh just moved one of his tiles close to Naomi's lotus tile.

"That's an interesting move uncle." Naomi said

"It is really?" Iroh asked

"I'll say." Naomi said

She then created an air snake, which blinded Iroh.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?-!" Iroh exclaimed

Naomi switched her lotus tile with Iroh's piece. When he could see again, he saw the change, and laughed with Naomi. He already knew that Naomi was an airbender for a long time.

"General Iroh, your presence is needed in the war room." A Fire Nation guard said

"I'll be there. Princess Naomi, do you want to come as well?" Iroh asked

"Alright, just this one time." Naomi said

Iroh and Naomi began to walk to the war room when they witnessed Zuko being blocked by the guards

"Let me in!" Zuko explained

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asked

"I want to go into the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass." Zuko said

"You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring." Iroh said

"If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko asked

"Very well, but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?" Iroh asked

"Thank you uncle." Zuko said while bowing

Naomi, Zuko, and Iroh soon went into the war chamber.

Naomi: In all honesty, if I had the chance to go back in time that day, I wouldn't have gone into the war room, for I wouldn't have heard what Zuko's fate would soon be until much, much, later.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here, a dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division." One of the generals said

"But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" A second general asked

"I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" The first general asked

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them?" Zuko asked

Naomi: Not to sound like I'm being pro-Fire Nation here, but at the time, I thought that Zuko had the right idea. But, no one was asking his opinion, so in a way, he spoke out of turn, so there were severe consequences. After Zuko spoke out, he really angered our father. He said that Zuko's challenge of the general was an outright act of disrespect, so there was only one way out of it, an Agni Kai.

*End Flashback*

"An Agni Kai? You didn't participate in any of those, did you?" Peter asked

"Agni Kai's are Fire Duels, and the Fire Lord thought I couldn't firebend, so if I was challenged, Azula would take my place." Naomi said

"Who?" Peter asked

"My sister, but that's not the point. Point is, Zuko got stuck between a rock and a hard place. Zuko looked at the old general he insulted, thinking that he was going to face him, and declared that he wasn't afraid to face him, but in reality, because he spoke out in the Fire Lord's war room, he had to face our father. When he saw him, he was begging for mercy." Naomi said

*Flashback*

It was the day of Zuko's Agni Kai, and when he turned to face his opponent, he was shocked to see that it was the Fire Lord.

"Please father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko exclaimed

"You will fight for your honor." Fire Lord Ozai said

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko said

"Rise and fight Prince Zuko." Ozai said

"I won't fight you." Zuko said

"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai said

Zuko looked up, unaware of what was going to happen to him, as tears began to run down his face.

Naomi: At that moment, I closed my eyes, and put both of my hands on top of them for good measure. I couldn't bear seeing Zuko after he got the scar on his face. It's just a painful reminder for what happened.

*End Flashback*

"After the duel, our father said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished, and father told him that if he wanted his honor to be restored, he had to find the Avatar." Naomi said

"So that's why he's so obsessed with finding me and Aang." Peter said

"True, but I decided to leave the Fire Nation for two reasons. One, if I had stayed, my identity as an airbender might've been revealed. Two, I couldn't let Zuko and Iroh go out to sea all alone. But, you know what, I think it was meant to be, leaving the Fire Nation, meeting you guys. Even thought in two years I would be branded as a traitor to the Fire Nation, something good came out of leaving the Fire Nation. I got to meet you. You give people hope." Naomi said while blushing

"You know, if Zuko didn't throw me into the same cell that you were in, I don't think I would've met you." Peter said while blushing

Peter put one of his arms around Naomi's shoulders and she rested her head on his while their blushes deepened in color.

Back with Zuko…

Lighting had just struck his ship just as he finished telling the same story Naomi just did.

Back with Naomi and Peter…

"Peter! Naomi! Where are you?-!" exclaimed Katara

Peter and Naomi jumped for a moment, and Naomi ran to the mouth of the cave.

"Katara! Over here!" Naomi exclaimed

"Sokka hasn't come back yet! He's out at sea!" Aang exclaimed

"We gotta find him. Peter! Faith! Come on!" Naomi exclaimed

They quickly got on Appa and headed into the storm.

Back to Zuko and Iroh…

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asked

"I don't know." The lieutenant said

"Look!" Iroh exclaimed

He was pointing to the helmsman, who was barely hanging on.

"The helmsman!" Zuko exclaimed

Zuko and the lieutenant were climbing a ladder to reach the helmsman while Iroh was working on redirecting lightning on the ground level. The helmsman soon lost his grip, but Zuko caught him in time. He handed him over to the lieutenant.

Back with Aang, Peter, Katara, Faith, and Naomi…

Aang was flying Appa over the ocean.

"Where are they?" Katara and Naomi asked

A huge wave was in front of them.

"Come on Appa!" Aang exclaimed

It looked like they weren't going to make it, but Aang used his glider to part the wave long enough to let Appa get through. He then spotted the boat.

"The boat! There!" Aang exclaimed as he pointed to the boat

Little did they know, they were flying directly over Zuko's ship.

"The Avatars!" exclaimed Zuko

"What do you want to do sir?" asked the lieutenant

It was clear that he wanted to follow them, but the crew was in danger.

"Let them go, we need to get this ship to safety." Zuko said

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh said

It looked like the fisherman's ship was going to capsize any minute now.

"I'm too young to die." Sokka said over the wind

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna!" the fisherman exclaimed

Appa flew over the ship and soon enough, Aang and Peter jumped off to help the fisherman and Sokka. Lightning hit the ship, and one of the main sails was coming down. Aang and Peter used waterbending to split the mast in two, thus saving Sokka and the fisherman. Appa then flew closer.

"Hang onto the rope!" Aang and Peter exclaimed together

They then ran back to Appa, and then pulled them on. The fisherman spewed some seawater out of his mouth, but they both smiled and blushed after being saved. However, there was a giant wave coming, and they couldn't escape in time. Appa, Aang, Peter, Sokka, Katara, Naomi, Faith, and the fisherman were pulled into the water. Aang and Peter looked back to their friends and family, who were holding onto Appa's saddle for dear life. They both soon entered the Avatar State. Using waterbending, they created a giant water bubble that allowed everyone to breath. Meanwhile, Zuko's ship was reaching the eye of the storm.

"Uncle, I'm sorry." Zuko said

"Your apology is accepted." Iroh said

He walked away just as Appa emerged from the water. Aang and Peter looked back at Zuko as Appa flew into the eye of the storm. Team Avatar then flew to the cave that Aang and Katara were in when they talked.

"Oh, you're alive. You owe these boys an apology." The fisherman's wife said

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang and Peter said

"Well, what if instead of an apology, I give them a free fish and we call it even." The fisherman said

"Actually, I don't eat meat." Aang said

"Fish ain't meat." The fisherman said

"Seriously? You're still gonna pay me, right?" Sokka asked

He put two fish into Sokka's hand, and he screamed. Aang walked up to Katara as Peter walked up to Naomi.

"Naomi, thanks for cheering me up, and now I think I you're right. I can't keep dwelling in the past forever, and I think things were meant to be this way." Peter said

"I don't think you'll have those nightmares anymore." Naomi said

The fisherman then walked up to Aang and Peter.

"If you guys weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life Avatars." The fisherman said

Aang and Peter smiled as Sokka walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Do you hear that? It stopped raining." Sokka said

The group stood outside of the cave and Appa soon shook his fur to get the water out. Everyone moved away from him after that.

"Appa." Aang and Peter said


	13. The Blue Spirit

**Disclaimer: Avatar the last airbender is owned by Nickelodeon we owe nothing. We only own our ocs.**

**This chapter was written and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix. **

A messenger hawk was flying towards a Fire Nation stronghold in a nearby area in the Earth Kingdom. While in the stronghold, the Yu Yan Archers were practicing their archery skills by shooting arrows at a bulls-eye target. All of them always hit dead center. Meanwhile, Commander Zhao and Colonel Shino were in a tower watching the archers.

"Absolutely not. The Yu Yan Archers stay here. Your request is denied Commander Zhao." Colonel Shino said

"Colonel Shino, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yu Yan can pin a fly to a tree from 100 yards away, without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards." Zhao said

"I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're my archers, and what I say goes." Shino said

"But my search for the Avatars is…" Zhao started

"Is nothing but a vanity project. We're fighting a real war here, and I need every man I've got, Commander." Shino said

"But…" Zhao started

"That's final! I don't wanna hear another word about it." Shino said

The messenger hawk made its call, and landed on Shino's arm as he extended it. He took the message it was carrying, and the hawk flew to the edge of the tower. It had the Fire Nation seal on it, and when Shino read it, he was shocked.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai? It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order." Zhao said

Shino bowed, but wasn't very happy about it. Zhao continued to watch the archers. Unknown to him, he was being watched by Zuko in his Blue Spirit guise. He soon crawled away.

With Team Avatar…

It was early in the morning in a small Earth Kingdom village, when the sound of coughing filled the air. It looked like Sokka got something, bad. Katara was placing a wet towel on Sokka's forehead.

"This should bring your fever down." Katara said

Sokka then had a bit of a crazy look in his eyes.

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor." Sokka said

He was in a sleeping bag, which was on Appa's fur at this point.

"That's nice. Tell him." Naomi said

Appa then growled, and Sokka laughed.

"Classic Appa." Sokka said

Aang and Peter then walked up to them as Faith woke up from her nap. She then transformed into her human form.

"How's Sokka doing?" Peter asked

"Not so good." Katara said

"Being out in that storm really did a number on him." Naomi said

Sokka was shivering and his nose was running.

"We couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but we did find a map." Aang said

Aang opened the map as Peter pointed out a certain spot on it.

"There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. Most likely, we'll find a cure for Sokka there." Peter said

"Aang, Peter, Sokka's in no condition to travel. He needs more rest." Naomi said

"I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Katara said

Both Naomi and Katara began to cough.

"Not you too." Aang and Peter said in unison

"Relax; it was just a little cough." Katara said

"Seriously, we're fine. I've gotten worse in the Fire Nation." Naomi said

They both began coughing again.

"You both know that's how Sokka started yesterday." Faith said

"And now, look at him. He thinks he's an earthbender!" Peter exclaimed

"Take that you rock." Sokka said

Yep, he's losing it.

"A few more hours and you two will be talking nonsense too." Aang said

"We're going to find some medicine." Peter said

"Peter, at least take my glider. You'll be able to get closer to the institute without using the air scooter." Naomi said

"Thanks Naomi." Peter said

"I'll come with you. You never know when you might need a hand." Faith said

"Thanks Faith." Peter said

Faith got Naomi's glider, and tossed it to Peter. They were about to take off, but then lightning flashed.

"Um, maybe it's safer if we go on foot." Aang said while he put his glider down

"Yeah. Momo, Appa, keep an eye on them." Peter said while he put Naomi's glider down

Momo chattered while Appa growled, which caused Sokka to laugh.

"You guys are killing me." Sokka said

Faith turned into Momo while Aang and Peter used airbending to increase their speed to hurry to the Herbalist Institute.

With Zuko…

He and his lieutenant were looking at a map.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm. But if we continue heading northeast…" The lieutenant started

A large shadow covered the steering room as another Fire Nation navy boat sails right next to them. More specifically, Zhao's fleet.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho." Iroh said

Wrong Iroh! The crew of Zhao's ship revealed not one, but two wanted posters of Aang and Peter.

"The hunt for the Avatars' been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatars must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao." Said the commander

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him." Iroh said

One of the crew members gave himself a face palm while the other made an internal groan.

"I've gotten nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass." Zuko said in anger

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." The commander said

"Off my ship!" Zuko exclaimed in anger

The commander and the two troops walked away.

"Excellent! I take the pot." Iroh said

One of the crew members slapped himself on the back of the neck.

"But you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again." Iroh said

Zuko was just looking out the window as they began playing another game of Pai Sho

Meanwhile…

On the mountain pass leading to the institute, there were some guys in a tree house.

"Says here that the Avatars can create tornadoes and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing." Said one of the two guys

"That's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda. There's no way that's true." The other guy said

They were proven wrong when Aang and Peter ran by and overturned their tree house. Then Faith flew by in her Winged Lemur state. The guy who had the telescope then blew a horn, signaling the Fire Nation.

With Katara, Naomi, and Sokka…

Katara, Naomi, and Sokka were trying to get some rest, well, Katara and Naomi mainly.

"Katara, Naomi, please, water." Sokka said

"Listen carefully Momo. I need you to take this to the river and fill it with water." Katara said

But to Momo, it sounded like Katara was talking nonsense.

"Got it?" Naomi asked

Momo took the water skin and flew away.

Back with Aang, Peter, and Faith…

Aang and Peter ran up the stairs to the institute, and made it to the top. Faith then flew to the top, and transformed into her human state. They all hurried inside.

"Hello, we're sorry to barge in like this, but we need some medicine for our friends. They have fevers, and they've been coughing, and…" Aang started

"Settle down young man. Your friends are going to be fine. I've been up here for over forty years you know. Used to be others, but they all left years ago. Now it's just me and Miyuki." The herbalist said

"That's nice." Peter said with a bored look

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops do come by now and again. Brave boys. And thanks to my remedies, they always leave in better shape than when they arrived." The herbalist said

"That's nice." Faith said

"Are you almost done?" Aang asked

"Hold on. I just need to add one last ingredient." The herbalist said

The herbalist was looking through her plants, and Aang and Peter gave themselves a face palm when they realized that this was going to take a while.

Back with Zuko…

Zuko was practicing some firebending moves on the deck of the ship when Iroh showed up.

"Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order." Said Iroh

"I don't care what they do." Zuko said

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao." Iroh said

"How uncle? What Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatars, and my sister could be next. My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all." Zuko said

Back with Aang and Peter…

"Oh! Here's what I was looking for. Plum blossom." The herbalist said

"Finally." Peter said in exasperation

Aang then grabbed the mortar.

"Thanks for all your help." Aang said

The herbalist then slapped Aang's hands with a wooden spoon.

"Hands off. What do you think you're doing?" The herbalist asked

"Taking the cure to my friends." Aang said

The herbalist then laughed as if she heard a joke.

"This isn't a cure. It's Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite." The herbalist said while giving the cat her dinner

"What about our friends and family?" Peter said

"Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp." The herbalist said

"What are we supposed to do with frozen frogs?" Faith asked

"Why suck on them of course." The herbalist said

"Suck on them?" Aang asked with a sick look on his face

"The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends and family, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless." The herbalist said

Insert moment of awkward silence.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Peter asked

"That's right." The herbalist said

She then turned to her table and then turned around

"Well, don't stand there all day. Go!" The herbalist exclaimed

Something got onto Aang's and Peter's faces. They quickly ran out while Faith turned into Momo again. Then four arrows pinned Aang and Peter down. Then more arrows came at them, so they created an air sphere to blow the arrows back. Aang and Peter then pulled out the arrows that were stuck on them.

"Uh, I think you dropped this." Aang said

The Yu Yan archers were nocking more arrows into their bows, and Aang and Peter had a look of shock on their faces. They quickly pulled out the arrows that were pinning them down, and quickly ran as the Yu Yan shot more arrows at them. There were more in front of them, so they hurried to run away. Even Faith turned into a messenger hawk to escape. Aang and Peter fell with the archers following suit. They jumped tree after tree to avoid the archers. They eventually made it to the swamp, where Aang and Peter both picked up one frog.

"A frog!" Aang and Peter exclaimed in unison

An arrow shot the frog out of their hands. They hurried to gather frogs as the archers were shooting at them. However, they got pinned up against a log, and Faith was pinned onto a tree. They both used waterbending to create an ice wall, but the archers broke through it. They were then completely pinned up against the log, and then a net was thrown on all three of them. They eventually ended up in the Fire Nation stronghold where the archers reside. Aang and Peter were chained up, while Faith, in her Kitsune form, was in a cage. If she tried to transform into anything other than her human form, she would get shocked, badly. They tried to get out when the door opened, revealing Admiral Zhao.

"So, if it isn't Commander Zhao. Got any more ideas? Because if you don't remember, your catapults were smoking." Peter said

Aang, Peter, and Faith laughed at the joke.

"Why don't you tell Princess Naomi that I've been promoted to Admiral? So these are the great Avatars. Masters of all the elements. I don't know how you two have managed to elude the Fire Nation for 100 years, but your little game of hide-and-seek is over." Zhao said

"We've never hidden from you. Untie us and let Faith go, and we'll fight you right now!" Aang exclaimed

"Uh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the last airbenders left? Do you two miss your people?" Zhao asked

Aang and Peter looked down with a face of remorse.

"Oh, don't worry. You two won't be killed like they were. If you two die, you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to begin its search for the Avatar all over again. So I'll keep you alive, but just barely. And I think I'll kill Princess Naomi right in front of your very eyes." Zhao said

"Don't you dare!" Peter exclaimed

"Aw, how cute. So you have feelings for her." Zhao said

Aang and Peter sucked in air, and blew at Zhao, which caused him to hit the wall, hard.

"Blow all the wind you want. Your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you." Zhao said

He then closed the door behind him in anger.

Back to Katara, Naomi, and Sokka

Sokka was still coughing.

"Water." Sokka said

"Momo should be back any minute." Katara said

True to Katara's word, he came back, but with a dead mouse instead of water.

"No Momo. Water. Water." Naomi said

Momo then ran off again.

"Aang, Peter, Faith, what is taking you so long?" Katara and Naomi wondered in unison

Speaking of Aang, Peter, and Faith…

They were still locked up in the prison, but outside was a certain someone, disguised as the Blue Spirit. While a supply wagon was heading for the fortress, a Komodo Rhino sniffed the ground where Zuko was hiding. He then jumped up underneath the cart, and held on for dear life. The cart then stopped.

"All clear." A guard said

Another guard checked the cart, both inside and underneath, and didn't see Zuko.

"All clear. Go on it." The guard said

When the cart went inside, it went to a complete stop, and Zuko began to sneak in as Zhao began his boring speech.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today, only two things stood in our path to victory! The Avatars! I am here to tell you that they are now my prisoners!" Zhao exclaimed

The Fire Nation soldiers began to cheer.

"This is the year Sozin's comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se, and burns the city to the ground!" Zhao exclaimed

While that was going on, Zuko as the Blue Spirit began to sneak inside through the underground waterways.

Back with Aang, Peter, and Faith…

All three of them were trying to break out of either chains or prison. They stopped to catch their breath, and the frogs were loose.

"What? No. Don't leave frogs. Our friends are sick and they need you. Please go back to being frozen." Aang said

"It's no use Aang. Once we break out of here, we have to go back to the swamp." Peter said

The guards outside were confused when they saw the half frozen frogs underneath them. Then, they all saw a Fire Nation soldier helmet being tossed to them. One of the guards went ahead, but all they saw was fire, and all they heard were grunts. Two more went to the location, and saw their comrade hanging, literally. They were confused, and Zuko went on the offensive with a chain, and tied them up. The last guard was about to blow the horn, when a knife got lodged into it, and Zuko attacked him. Zuko extinguished the flames the guard shot at him with water, and proceeded to knock him out. Aang, Peter, and Faith heard the commotion, and they saw Zuko enter the room in his Blue Spirit guise. They were shocked to see him, and he pulled out his swords with a flourish. Aang and Peter screamed as he charged in, and then destroyed the chains. He then proceeded to release Faith from her prison. Faith sniffed the stranger, but soon backed off and moved to Peter's side and then switched into her human state. Zuko then began to walk away.

"Who are you?" Aang asked

"What's going on around here?" Peter asked

"Are you here to rescue us?" Faith asked

Zuko motioned for the three of them to follow.

"We'll… take that as a yes." Aang said

They all walked past a tied up guard, and they were about to continue when Aang noticed the frogs.

"My frogs! Come back, and stop thawing out!" Aang exclaimed

Zuko pulled him away.

"Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!" Aang exclaimed

Speaking of Katara, Naomi, and Sokka…

Momo had quite the collection growing, the latest being two crowns on top of Katara's and Naomi's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Momo? We need water. Water." Katara said

"Just forget it. Aang, Peter, Faith, please hurry." Naomi said

"Who are these Aang, Peter, and Faith kids you keep talking about Your Highness?" Sokka asked

Katara glared while Naomi puffed her cheeks.

With Faith, Peter, and Aang…

All three of them, with Zuko's help were trying to escape from the fortress. So far, they were in the clear, but at the same time Zhao was walking to their cell.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, and…" Zhao started

He heard the sound of struggling, and turned in the direction where the cells were. He then saw the guards upside down. He slammed open the door to their cell, to find out that they escaped, and saw three frogs, which soon croaked. He was not looking very happy, and began to run.

"Sir, shall I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord?" The scribe asked

Zuko, Aang, and Peter began climbing the rope while Faith turned into Momo. They were halfway up when an alarm sounded.

"There! On the wall!" A Fire Nation guard exclaimed

Another guard cut the rope they were climbing up on, and Aang and Peter used airbending to soften their fall. Zuko pulled out his swords, and pointed to the door. All three of them began to run while Faith continued to fly.

"The Avatars have escaped! Close all the gates immediately!" Zhao exclaimed

"Stay close to us." Aang and Peter said in unison

They ran in front of Zuko while more guards appeared to stop them. Aang and Peter used an air blast to knock them all aside. However, before they got through the gate, they saw Zuko fighting off more guards. Another guard was about to stab them with a spear, so they used another air blast to send him flying. They broke the spearhead off the spear, and rushed to help Zuko. Faith turned into a Komodo Rhino, and stampeded some of the soldiers. Aang and Peter then used airbending to help Zuko with the guards. Aang used an air stream to send Zuko to the top of one of the walkways of the fortress, where he was surrounded by more guards. Aang then used the stick as a helicopter to carry Zuko while Peter used his to fly away. However, spears were being thrown at them, causing them to crash. More guards came at them, and some also had ladders. Aang used airbending to get the guards around them while Peter used airbending to get the guards on the ladders. Peter then grabbed the ladders.

"Take this! Okay, climb on my back!" Peter exclaimed

Aang got on first, followed by Zuko. Aang gave Peter the next ladder before they had to switch.

"The next one! Hurry!" Peter exclaimed

Zuko gave Aang, who gave Peter the next ladder, who set it down on the ground. However, one of the guards set it on fire, and they couldn't get out in time. The guards then firebended at them, but Aang and Peter used an air sphere to shield them from the flames.

"Hold your fire! The Avatars must be captured alive." Zhao said

Aang and Peter were weary from using airbending for so long, and then Zuko placed his swords at their throats.

"Open the gate." Zhao said

"Admiral, what are you doing?" Shino asked

"Let them out. Now!" Zhao exclaimed

The gate opened, so Zuko, Aang, and Peter walked backwards slowly.

"How could you let them go?" Shino asked

"A situation like this requires… precision." Zhao said

They were still backing up, and some of the Yu Yan archers were nocking their arrows into their bows.

"Do you have a clear shot?" Zhao asked

The archer closed one of his eyes.

"Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord, along with the Avatars and the Kitsune." Zhao said

The archer then let his arrow fly, which effectively knocked out Zuko. Aang, Peter, and Faith, who was in the sky as a messenger hawk, saw the scar, abet vague, on his face. Aang and Peter quickly made a smoke screen

"Quick! Recover the Avatars and the Kitsune!" Zhao exclaimed

Aang removed the mask on Zuko's face, which revealed who the Blue Spirit was to Aang Peter, and Faith. Aang was about to run, but Peter put his hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. Peter carried Zuko on his back, and they began to run away from the area. Zhao was clearly mad now. Soon, daybreak arrived, and Zuko saw Peter, Faith, who was in her Kitsune form, and Aang, sitting down and looking at him.

"You know what the worse part about being born about 100 years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had. And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends too?" Aang asked

He shot fire at Aang, and quickly began running from tree to tree. Faith began running, but Peter, surprisingly, stay behind.

"Look, before I go, I just want to say something. I'm sorry about your mom. Believe me; I know what it's like to lose a mother, even if she wasn't my real mom." Peter said

He was about to run, when Zuko spoke up.

"Wait, at least give my sister a message for me. Tell her 'her brother and uncle will always love her, no matter what'." Zuko said

"I will, once she's better." Peter said

"She's sick?-!" Zuko exclaimed

"Yeah, so I'm getting the cure for her, and my brother and sister." Peter said

He began running using airbending. At the swamp, Peter and Aang got plenty of frogs for Katara, Sokka, and Naomi. Meanwhile, Zuko had just arrived back on his ship.

"Where've you been Prince Zuko? You missed Music Night. Lieutenant Gi sang a stirring love song." Iroh said

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko said

Iroh began playing on the Tsungi Horn just as Aang, Peter, and Faith got back to the others.

"Suck on these, they'll make you feel better." Aang said as he and Peter gave Katara, Sokka, and Naomi the frogs

Aang collapsed from exhausting on Appa's tail while Peter got into his sleeping bag as Faith curled up next to him.

"Aang, Peter, Faith, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked

"No. I don't think we did." Peter said

They quickly fell asleep after that. Meanwhile, Zuko was in his room, and turned to face the symbol of the Fire Nation. Meanwhile, Naomi, Katara, and Sokka were still sucking on the frogs.

"This is tasty." Sokka said

The frogs then thawed out, and all three of them had looks of disgust on their faces as Momo began to chase after the frogs


	14. The Fortuneteller

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar, all copy righting goes to Nickelodeon. We only own our Ocs.**

**A/N: We all hoped everyone had a good Christmas and Holidays that you celebrated. We also hope you have a good New Years Eve everyone .**

_Katara, Sokka, Aang, Peter, Naomi, and Faith were all sitting on the sand with their legs crossed. Momo, was there too and all of a sudden a fish jumped out of the water, then back into it._

"Look!" Katara exclaimed as she got up and then pointed her finger over to the river.

"That is one big fish." Naomi commented.

_The fish continued to jump out and back into the water, and at one point, looked at Sokka with an 'you can't catch me' look._

"Oh he is taunting us, you are so going to be dinner." Sokka said as he got the fishing rod, and waved it but nothing happened.

"Hey, where's the fishing line?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it Sokka." Aang said holding up a necklace.

"Me neither, Aang and I split the line in half to make the necklaces." Peter said holding up his necklace, which had pink roses on it.

"Ah, it's all tangled." Sokka moaned.

_Aang and Peter used airbending to get up, and Aang said:_

"Not tangled, woven. I made you a necklace Katara."

"I did the same for you Naomi, you know to replace the one you lost." Peter said.

"I also thought since you lost the other one." Aang smiled, then held both ends of the necklace.

_Katara and Naomi, walked up to Aang and Peter. They took their necklaces._

"Thanks Aang, I love it." Katara said.

"Yeah, Thanks Peter. I love it too, it's awfully sweet. How did you know I liked pink roses?" Naomi asked as she put her necklace on.

"I helped him with that part Naomi, it was when I asked you what kind of flowers you liked before we got to the river. When we made the pit stop, we found a bush nearby that had them." Faith explained.

"Great you two, maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry making business." Sokka said.

"Can't see why we can't do both." Aang said.

_Sokka threw the pole into the river, after he saw the fish again._

"Stop taunting me." Sokka said as he took out his knife. He walked into the water, as he tried to get the fish with it.

"So, how do I look?" Katara and Naomi asked.

_Aang and Peter blushed with shock._

Aang tugged on his collar as he said "You mean all of you, or just your neck?"

Peter coughed, and said "You... look great Naomi."

"I mean, they both look great." Aang said rubbing his head.

_Sokka got the fish in his arms, as he said:_

"Smootchie, smootchie, someone's in love."

_The fish then slapped Sokka with his tail, making him fall into the river. Faith couldn't help but laugh._

"I.. well...' Aang said nervously.

_Peter glared at Sokka._

"Stop teasing them Sokka." Faith said.

"Aang's just a good friend, a sweet little guy. Just like Momo." Katara said.

"Yeah, we're... just friends right Peter?" Naomi asked.

Peter nodded nervously. "Right." he said.

"Thanks." Aang said.

_Sokka came out of the water dripping wet, when they heard a roar. Aang jumped onto a rock, and Momo followed him._

"Someone is being attacked by a platypus bear." Aang said.

_The platypus bear stood in front of an old man, slashing him claws at him. But the old man swiftly dodged them. The bear then used him tail, but the old man dodged that. The bear continued to attack the old man, but the old man simply dodged him. Aang jumped onto another rock._

"Well hello there." the old man said as he dodged another attack.

"Nice day isn't it?" he asked.

"Make noise or run off." Aang shouted.

"No play dead he'll lose interest." Sokka said.

"Give me a second, I can reason with him!" Faith shouted.

_The old man dodged another attack, and said:_

"Oh close one."

_He then heartily laughed._

"Run downhill then climb a tree." Katara said.

"Let us help you at least!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, please." Naomi said.

"No punch him in the bill." Sokka said.

"And then run in zig zags." Aang said.

"No need, it's going to be fine." The old man said.

_The bear tried to attack the old man, but he dodged it. His claws slashed a tree, as Aang went into action. He jumped between the old man and the bear, making a fist as air came out._

"Whoa there!" Aang exclaimed.

_The platypus bear roared, but then Appa came from behind, and roared, scaring the bear. The platypus bear dropped his egg. The bear ran into the river, and Sokka picked up the egg._

"Mmm, lunch." He said sniffing it.

"Lucky for you we came along." He then said.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control." The old man said as he got up.

"Not to worry." The old man said then walked toward the group.

"Aunt Woo said I would have a safe journey." The old man said.

"Aunt who?" Aang and Peter asked.

"No, Aunt Woo. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future." The old man said.

"Wow, it must be." Katara said.

"Yeah." Naomi said with a smile.

"That explains why you were so calm." Katara said.

"But the fortuneteller was wrong, you didn't have a safe journey you were almost killed." Sokka said.

"But I wasn't." The old man said then bowed.

"Alright, have a good one." He then walked away, but remembered something.

"Oh and Aunt Woo said if I met any travelers, to give them these." The old man said taking out two wrapped items, then giving each to Aang and Peter.

_He then walked away. Sokka came over to them._

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Woo and learn our fortunes, it could be fun." Katara said.

"Sure why not." Naomi said.

_Aang and Peter started unwrapping the items._

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is non-sense." Sokka said.

"You never know until you try Sokka." Faith said.

_The items were fully unwrapped, and Aang opened an orange umbrella._

"Well, what do you know? An umbrella." He said.

_Peter opened up the red umbrella_.

"Same here for me, except it's red."

_Aang and Peter placed the umbrellas over their heads, then it began to rain. Katara bended the rain with her hands as she went under the umbrella Aang held._

"That proves it." Katara said.

_Naomi and Faith walked under the umbrella, Faith transformed into a parrot and flew on top of Peter's shoulders._

"No it doesn't, you can't _really_ tell the future." Sokka said putting the egg over his head.

"I guess you're not getting really wet then." Katara said.

"It sure looks like it though." Naomi said.

_Sokka made the egg go into the air by accident, he tried to catch it but cracked on his head._

"Of course she was going to predict it would rain, the sky's been gray all day." Sokka said as the group started to walk.

"No it hasn't Sokka." Peter said.

"Just admit you might be wrong, and you can come under the umbrella." Katara said.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now. It's going to keep drizzling." Sokka said as the rain was still drizzling.

"See." Sokka said with his arms folded.

_Just then it stopped raining._

"Not everyone has the gift Sokka." Aang said.

_The wind was blowing through the grass. Appa shook off the water on his fur, and unfortunately for Sokka he was in the water's direction._

**Later...**

_The group arrived at the village the old man had mentioned. They walked by some ducks, and soon walked by a man._

"Aunt Woo, is expecting you." The man said.

"Really?" Katara and Naomi asked.

"Pff." Sokka said as he whipped some of the water off.

_As they walked inside, two girls walked in the room, one of them was wearing a pink robe._

"My name is Meng, and I'm Aunt Woo's assistant." Meng said.

_A girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a green kimono said _

"I'm Melody."

_She appeared to be 5 feet 5 inches. Meng can see sparkles around Aang as Melody is in the same position._

"Well hello there." Meng said.

_Aang rubs his finger under his nose and said:_

"Hello."

"Hi there." Melody said waving over to Peter.

"Hi." Peter replied back

_Naomi raises an eyebrow._

"Can I get you some tea?" Meng asked.

"Or some of Aunt Woo's special bean curd puffs?" Melody asked as the gang sat on some mats on the floors.

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka said holding a finger up.

"Just a second." Meng said pointing to Sokka as she bent down to Aang's level.

_Melody did the same with Peter._

"So what's your name?" Meng asked.

"And yours?" Melody asked.

"Aang." Aang said.

"Peter." Peter said.

"That rhymes with Meng and you've got some pretty big ears don't you?" Meng asked.

"Our names don't rhyme but your ears look small and kind of cute." Melody said.

_Naomi raises an eyebrow again and Faith notices this._

_This is not good..._ Faith thought.

"I guess." both Aang and Peter said.

"Don't be modest they're huge." Sokka said making the size with his arms.

_Meng and Melody got up._

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice." Meng said.

"Same with you Peter I'm glad to meet you. I'm sure we'll be great friends." Melody said.

"Likewise." Aang and Peter said.

"I can't believe we are here in the house of nonsense." Sokka said.

"I can't believe the way Melody acted towards you." Naomi said to Peter.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Naomi said.

"It's a girl thing Peter." Faith said.

"Ah." Peter said.

"Try to keep an open mind Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight on your future?" Katara asked.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." Sokka said.

"All you think about is food." Faith said.

_Sokka shrugged, while Katara sighed._ _A girl opened the door as she saw Meng and Melody._

"Oh Meng, Melody. Aunt Woo says I'm going to meet my true love. He's going to give me a rare panda lily." The woman said.

"That's so romantic." Meng said as she looked at Aang.

"I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

"Same with me, I sure hope my true love does the same." Melody said looking over to Peter.

_Aang put his finger up as he said:_

"Good luck with that."

"Same with you Melody." Peter said.

_The Woman then giggled as she said: _

"Is that the big ear guy Aunt Woo predicted you'd married? As well as the other guy with the small but cute ears?"

_Melody blushed as Meng's face fell and she slightly pushed the woman away. Meng walked with the bean curd puffs toward Aang while Melody walked with the drinks toward Peter. The two lost their balance and almost lost their plates of food and drinks as Aang along with Peter caught them. Aang and Meng brought their heads up while Melody and Peter did the same. Meng started to blush while Melody's blush got worse. Naomi noticed this and started to get mad._

"Enjoy your snack." Meng said.

"Also enjoy your drinks." Melody said as she and Meng walked away.

_Sokka took the bean curd puffs out of Aang's hand as he started to eat them. Aang looked at his hands. Peter put the drinks on the floor._

"Welcome young travelers. Now who's next? Don't be shy." Aunt Woo said.

_Sokka and Naomi turned their head away. Faith started to drink her drink as Peter looked at Aang, who looked at Katara._

"I guess that's me." Katara said as she got up.

_Sokka tossed a bean curd puff into his mouth and ate it._

"Not bad, not bad." he said.

_Aang looked up and down at Sokka as he offered the bowl of bean curd puffs to Aang._

"I'm good on puffs." Aang said pushing the bowl aside.

"I'll try one." Faith said as Sokka passed the bowl over to her.

_Faith took a curd puff and ate one._

"Not bad." she said as she passed it back to Sokka.

"I'm good on puffs too." Naomi and Peter said.

_Sokka shrugged as he continued to eat the curd puffs._

"So... what do you think they are talking about back there?" Aang asked rubbing the back of his head.

_Sokka put the bowl down on his tray as he swallowed the curd puff then said:_

"Boring stuff I'm sure. Can you pass a drink Peter?" Sokka asked.

_Peter passed the drink over to Sokka._

"I'm sure they're going to talk about love too." Peter said.

_Sokka got the drink as he said: _

"Things like, who she's going to marry. How many babies she's going to have."

_Sokka then started to drink his drink._

"Huh?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah... Dumb stuff like that and no reason in particular. Well I better find the bathroom." Aang said as he went to look for a bathroom.

_Sokka lied on Katara and Aang's mats as he took a curd puff and ate it. Momo meanwhile took the bowl of curd puffs as Sokka tried to eat one but there was no bowl. Naomi, Faith, and Peter couldn't help but laugh._

**With Aang…**

_Aang was silently walking to Aunt Woo's room._

"Your palms are so smooth_."_ Aunt Woo said.

_Aang got to door as Aunt Woo asked:_

"Do you use moisturizer?"

"Actually I have this special seaweed lotion. I can get you some if you want."Katara said.

_Aang stuck his tongue out as Katara asked:_

"So do you see anything interesting in my love life?"

_Aang put his tongue away as he listened closely._

"I see a great romance for you, the man that you are going to marry." Aunt Woo said.

"Tell me more."Katara said.

_Aang listened even more closely._

"I can see that he's a very powerful bender." Aunt Woo said.

_Aang smiled a huge grin as he air jumped and got back on the ground._

**With the others…**

_Sokka was picking his teeth while Naomi looked grossed out._

"Could you do that somewhere else please?" she asked kindly.

_Sokka stopped doing that as they saw Aang happily walking in._

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka said.

"Yeah while I was in there..." Aang said but was cut off by Sokka.

"I don' t even want to know."

"Yeah no details Aang." Peter said.

"Who's next?" Aunt Woo asked as she and Katara came back into the room.

_Sokka got up and dusted off his pants._

"Okay let's get this over with." he said as he cracked his back.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it... self-inflicted." Aunt Woo said.

"Ouch." Faith said.

"But you didn't read my palms or anything." Sokka said.

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face." Aunt Woo said.

_Naomi and Faith laughed while Peter snickered. Sokka picked his teeth again Aunt Woo pointed over to Aang and Peter. _

"You two then, come with me. Something is interesting about you both that I would like to find out at the same time." Aunt Woo said.

_Aang and Peter went with Aunt Woo. Aunt Woo opened a door revealing her room, with a fire burning in it._

"This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie. Go on, pick one." Aunt Woo said.

_Aang and Peter picked the bones as Aang sat on the mat and Aunt Woo did the same. Peter sat on the log that was next to Aunt Woo._

"Now throw it on the fire." Aunt Woo said.

_Aang put his in the fire as Peter got up and put his in the fire as well. He then sat down and Aunt Woo explained:_

"The heat makes cracks in the bones, and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny."

_The bones started to form a big crack._

"Wow that's a big crack." Aang said.

"Yeah it really is." Peter said.

_The bones started to crack even more._

"I've never seen this before." Aunt Woo said.

_The cracks started to increase as it caused smoke to come out of the fire as they both exploded. Aunt Woo gasped._

"Oh my..."

_Aunt Woo looked at the pieces of the bones. _

"Both of your destinies … this is incredible. You two will be involved in a great battle where you must combine your skills. An awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle of whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world." Aunt Woo said.

"Yeah, yeah we know that already." Peter said.

"But does it say anything about a girl?" Aang asked.

"Yeah does it?" Peter asked.

"A girl? You two want to know about love?" Aunt Woo asked.

"Yes!" Aang exclaimed.

"I would too." Peter said.

"I'm sorry but I didn't see anything." Aunt Woo said.

_Aang and Peter looked under the weather as Aunt Woo said:_

"Oh look I must have missed something."

_Aunt Woo picked up two bone fragments and said:_

"Right here. It says 'trust your hearts and you will be with the one you love'."

"Really?!" Aang asked as he got up and bowed.

"Thank you Aunt Woo."

"Yeah, thanks." Peter said getting up as he bowed too.

_Aang and Peter walked out as Aunt Woo shook her head. By now, the gang was now outside._

"Well now you got to see for yourselves that fortune telling is a big stupid hoax." Sokka said.

"Don't be like that Sokka." Naomi said.

"You're just saying that because you are going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara said.

"That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, happy, and joyful." Sokka said as he kicked a rock that hit a sign and bounced back hitting him in his head.

"Ow." Sokka said as he fell to the ground and put his finger up.

"That doesn't prove anything." Sokka said.

"Yes it does Sokka." Faith said as Naomi began to giggle at this scene.

_Aang and Peter smiled as Katara said:_

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are gonna turn out very well." Katara then held her hands.

"They sure are." Aang said as he had his arms crossed.

"Well I like to not know about my future." Naomi said.

"Why? And what did she tell you?" Katara asked.

"Some stuff, you'll find out." Aang smiled.

"And how come Naomi?" Peter asked.

"A bit optimistic you can say." Naomi said.

_The gang walked to a crowded area where everyone was looking at a mountain._

"What's with the sky?" Katara asked.

"I think this is a tradition the town goes through every year if I'm not mistaken." Faith said.

"You're right young lady. We're waiting for Aunt Woo to come and read the clouds. To predict the fate of the whole village." A man said.

"That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang said pointing to a cloud.

_The man crossed his arms. _

"You better hope that's not a bunny."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction." The man said.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked.

"I'd like to not worry about the future, but that's just me." Naomi said.

"The cloud reading tells us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." A woman said.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves. But ever since Aunt Woo moved to the village 20 years ago we have a tradition of not doing that."

_The man said putting his hands together as if he were praying. He then put them down as Sokka said:_

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition." Sokka said.

Katara shushed him with her finger as she said "She's coming." Aunt Woo and her male assistant walked up the stairs.

"Be respectful now." Faith said.

_Sokka crossed his arms as everyone clapped and cheered as Aunt Woo and her assistant walked by. Meng went by Aang as she asked:_

"Aang don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?"

_Melody did the same with Peter and pointed up to another cloud. _

"You see that cloud? Doesn't it look like a heart?" she asked.

_Naomi started to get jealous and Faith could see this._

"Stay calm Naomi." Faith said.

"Huh?" Meng asked.

"Sure I guess..." Aang said.

"Well if you mean a human heart then yeah." Peter said.

_Melody's face fell as Naomi smiled. Aang pushed Meng out of the way as he asked Katara:_

"Hey Katara don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?"

"Shh!" Katara exclaimed.

"Move please." Naomi said as she got in between Melody and Peter.

_Aunt Woo is now under the alter as she breathed in and out. She can see a cloud arrow, as she reads her book._

"Bending arrow cloud, good crops this year. Nice big harvest."

"Darn good news." An old man said hugging his wife.

"Waving moon shaped cloud. Let's see... gonna be a great year for twins." Aunt Woo said.

_The two twins high fived and said:_

"Yes!"

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisty knot cutting off the end of it. The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" Aunt Woo exclaimed putting her hands up in the air.

_The crowd cheered._

"There's something I want to tell you. I like you but more than normal." Aang said to Katara.

_Katara didn't hear Aang as she ran over to Aunt Woo. _

"Never mind." Aang said as he lowered his head as Momo lowered his ears.

_Katara knocked on Aunt Woo's door and Aunt Woo opened the door._

"Hi Aunt Woo. Sorry to bother you."

"Anytime." Aunt Woo said.

"About this man I am supposed to marry, is he gonna be handsome?" Katara asked with a blush.

"Oh, I hope he's tall." Katara said with a smile.

"Ah, you want another reading." Aunt Woo said.

"Yes please." Katara said with a smile.

_Aunt Woo went in her room as Katara followed her in after her, Katara closed the door._

**Aang, Sokka, Naomi, Faith, and Peter were walking in town…**

"I can't believe all of these saps." Sokka said eying everybody.

"Someone really needs to scream some sense into them." Sokka said.

"And you're the one to do it?" Peter asked.

"They seem happy Sokka." Aang said.

"Yeah they do." Naomi said.

"Not for long, I'm going to prove Aunt Woo's predictions are nonsense." Sokka said as he went to a man.

"Hey you ." he then looked down and pointed.

"I bet Aunt Woo told you to wear those red shoes didn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah. She said, I would be wearing red shoes when I met my true love." The man said happily.

"Uh huh and how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?" Sokka asked.

"Every day." The man said.

"I hoped he took them off at least once." Faith said.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Peter said.

"THEN OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO COME TRUE!" Sokka yelled.

"Really you think so?" The man asked grabbing Sokka's hands.

"I'm so excited." The man said as he let go of Sokka's hands and walked away.

_Sokka kicked a rock on the ground at a duck as the duck flew onto Sokka's head poking him._

"Like Aunt Woo said: self-inflicted." Naomi giggled.

_Sokka crawled away as he tried to get rid of the duck._

"I'm going to go help him." Faith said following Sokka.

**With Katara…**

"And then you will have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep. Is that enough information for you?" Aunt Woo asked.

"Wow, thanks Aunt Woo." Katara said holding her hand.

_Katara got up and was about to walk away when she said:_

"Oh wait one more thing." She turned around and asked:

"How warmly should I dress tomorrow?"

"You want me to do a reading for that?" Aunt Woo asked putting her hand on her temple.

_Katara nodded._

**With Aang and the others…**

"I don't care what Aunt Woo told you. You have to take a bath sometime!" Sokka yelled at a man.

"Poor guy." Peter said.

"Yeah." Naomi said.

"So Sokka you know some stuff about ladies right?" Aang asked.

_Naomi rolled her eyes as she said:_

"Let's go for a walk Faith."

"Okay." Faith said as the two girls walked away.

_Sokka put his arm around Aang's shoulder. _

"Some stuff? You've come to the right place. What can I do you for?" Sokka asked.

"Well there's this girl..." Aang started.

_Sokka and Peter saw Meng who giggled._

"I think I know who you mean." Sokka said.

"Yeah, so do I." Peter said.

"You do? And you two are okay with it?" Aang asked.

"Of course I am." Sokka said.

"Same with me Aang." Peter said.

"And to tell you the truth, I've been picking up a subtle vibe that she likes you too." Sokka said as Meng was waving at Aang.

"She does?" Aang asked.

"Oh yeah she's crazy about ya. All you have to do now is not mess it up." Sokka said.

"Well how do I do that?" Aang asked.

"The number one mistake nice guys like you make is being too nice." Sokka said.

"I think you are off about that little brother." Peter said.

"Shush, he's asking for my advice not yours." Sokka said.

"You can be too nice?" Aang questioned.

"Yup. If you want to keep her interested, you have to act aloof." Sokka said crossing his arms.

"Like you don't really care one way or the other."

"Well okay..." Aang said rubbing his head.

"Hey Aang I was wondering..." Meng said as Aang then said:

"See ya later."

_Meng lowered her head as Sokka said:_

"Wow, that kid is good."

"I think you gave him horrible advice." Peter said.

**With Katara…**

"And you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf." Aunt Woo said as she was trying to get Katara out. "Bye, bye now."

"Okay, okay but one more thing." Katara said.

_Aunt Woo put a hand on her head and asked:_

"Alright what is it?" with an aggravated tone.

"Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?" Katara asked.

"Papaya!" Aunt Woo exclaimed closing the doors on Katara.

"Oh, I hate papaya." Katara said kicking the ground making dust appear.

Aang is leaning on one of Aunt Woo's windows.

"Oh hey Katara, I didn't see you there." Aang said

"Hey Aang." Katara said as she walked past him

"That's okay I am busy with my own stuff." Aang said.

Just then a duck flew by Aang. Aang looked at the duck as the duck quacked.

**With Katara**

"Ugh papaya please." Katara said as the lady handed Katara the fruit.

"So papaya." Aang said.

"Uh-huh. Would you like some?" Katara asked.

_Aang grabbed an apple then said:_

"You know me, I don't really care what I eat."

"Okay then, see you later." Katara said as she walked away and Aang ate the apple, then he coughed it out.

"Maybe aloof isn't my style." Aang said as he then saw a man give a woman a panda lily, the two hugged.

"Did you see that?" Aang asked Momo.

_Aang got in between the two couple as he asked:_

"Excuse me, where can a guy find one of those things?" he pointed over to the flower.

**Later…**

"I can't believe you're dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower." Sokka said walking up the mountain.

_Aang and Peter used their airbending to climb the mountain._

"Not just any flower, a panda lily. I've seen it in action and boy does it work." Aang said.

"Since Naomi and Faith went into town I went along too because I thought it would make a nice gift." Peter said.

_Sokka rubbed the sweat off his forehead then said:_

"Flowers are fine once you're married but at this early stage it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness." Sokka continued to climb the mountain.

"You're wrong about that Sokka." Peter said.

"But my heart is telling me to get this flower, and Aunt Woo said if I trust in my heart I will be with the one I love." Aang said.

"Same with me Sokka." Peter said.

"What?! Don't tell me that you two believe in that stuff too?" Sokka asked.

"Well Aunt Woo hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love?" Aang asked.

_Aang, Peter, and Sokka reach the top of the mountain._

"There on the rim!" Aang exclaimed pointing over to the panda lilies.

_Aang and Peter picked a panda lily as they sniffed it. They then gasped seeing the volcano._

"Oh no." Peter said.

"Aunt Woo was wrong." Aang said.

_The two dropped their flowers into the volcano from shock. Sokka, Aang, and Peter bent down to see the volcano better._

"Those people think they are all safe." Sokka said.

"We have to warn them." Peter said.

"There's no time to walk." Aang said opening his glider.

"Grab on, and Peter use your air scooter." Aang said.

_Aang grabbed Sokka's arm who screamed as Peter created his air scooter and hopped on it. Aang flew off with Sokka on his glider, while Peter rode his scooter down the mountain. They both eventually reached the town, as Katara was standing in front of Aunt Woo's door. Naomi and Faith then walked up to them._

"Hi Katara." Aang said.

"Hey Peter." Naomi said.

"Hey Naomi." Peter said.

"Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all of the business I've given her?" Katara asked.

"But she doesn't even charge." Aang said.

"Yeah so what's the big deal?" Faith asked.

"I know but still." Katara said turning to Aang, Sokka, and Peter.

"Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Woo was wrong about the volcano." Sokka said pointing over to the mountain.

"Sokka you tried to convince me she wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind." Katara said as the ground then shook and an explosion is heard.

"Oh no." Katara said.

"I can't believe this." Naomi said.

_Everyone in the village came formed into a crowd. _

"Everyone, that volcano is going to blow any second. Aunt Woo was wrong!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah we know you don't believe in Aunt Woo Mr. Science and Reason lover." A woman said.

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I wanna believe in Aunt Woo and her predictions as much as you do. But my brothers and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes." Katara said.

_A man came up and said:_

"Well I heard Aunt Woo's prediction with my own ears."

_Aang and Peter jumped using airbending onto a building._

"Please listen to us, you are all in danger." Aang said.

"We only want what is best for the village." Peter said.

"We have to get out of here, we can't rely on Aunt Woo's predictions. You have to take fate into your own hands." Aang said.

_Another explosion occurred as the ground shook again. Sokka pointed and said:_

"Look! Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

"It's a sign people." Naomi said.

"Can your science explain why it rains?" A man asked.

"Yes! Yes it can!" Sokka exclaimed.

_The crowd dispersed as Aang and Peter jumped back onto the ground._

"They just won't listen to reason." Katara said.

"There's got to be a way." Faith said.

"But they will listen to Aunt Woo." Aang said.

"I know that's the problem." Sokka said.

"Maybe we can use that as our solution." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"We're taking fate into our own hands. First I need to borrow Aunt Woo's cloud book." Aang said.

_Naomi, Katara, Fate were watching outside of Aunt Woo's door as Aang, Peter, and Momo were now on the roof. Aang and Peter jumped down and into the window and in Aunt Woo's room, Momo went with them too. They started to search for the book. Momo chittered when Aang whispered:_

"We don't want anyone to hear us."

"Yeah so remain quiet please." Peter whispered.

_Aang and Peter jumped seeing Meng and Melody._

"I didn't see you two there." Aang said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"You don't like me do you?" Meng asked.

"You don't either don't you Peter?" Melody asked.

"Of course I like you." Aang said.

"Yeah, I like you too Melody." Peter said.

"But not the way I like you." Meng and Melody said.

"Oh I guess not." Aang said.

"Yeah sorry." Peter said.

"It's okay. It's just really hard when you like somebody, but they don't think of you that way." Meng said.

"Yeah." Melody said.

"I know what you mean." Aang said.

"Yeah I know that feeling too." Peter said.

"She's beautiful by the way." Meng said.

"Yeah she's really pretty." Melody said.

"Huh?" both Aang and Peter asked forming a blush.

"That water tribe girl, I can see why you like her so much." Mae said.

"And I've seen your friend get jealous of me, and I know from that she likes you. I also understand why you like her a lot too." Melody said.

"She's sweet, she's a bender and her hair is so manageable." Meng said pulling her hair down as it sprung back up.

"Don't worry you're going to meet a great guy who's gonna completely fall for you. I know it." Aang said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah there's someone out there for everyone, you just got to look." Peter said as he put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Meng said.

"Yeah, thank you." Melody said as Aang and Peter then started to walk away.

"Wait. Don't you want this?" Meng asked pulling out Aunt Woo's book as Aang took it.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"How did you know?" Aang asked.

"We've kind of been stalking you both." Meng said.

"Sorry." Melody said rubbing her hand on the back of her head nervously.

"Oh thanks... I guess." Aang said.

"It's okay." Peter said.

**Later…**

_The avatar gang was now in the air as Aang and Katara were flying on Appa. Faith had transformed into a giant eagle as Peter was on her._

"Clouds are made of water and air. So between the three of us, we outta be able to bend them into any shape we want." Aang said.

"I found it! The symbol for volcanic doom." Katara said holding up the symbol.

"I got it, Faith let's go." Peter said.

_Aang, Katara, and Peter started to bend the clouds. Appa and Faith moved while they were doing this. Appa flew into a cloud as Aang, Katara, and Peter were creating the symbol. Faith followed after Appa. They were now in the air as Katara was bending the water in the air, while Aang and Peter continued to bend the air itself._

**With Sokka and Naomi…**

"Aunt Woo look! Something is happening in the clouds." Sokka said

"I think a new shape might be forming." Naomi said.

"That's very strange... it shouldn't." Aunt Woo then gasped as they all saw the symbol that was now in the sky which is a skull head.

"Oh my..." Aunt Woo gasped covering her mouth in shock.

_Soon Aang, Katara, Appa, Peter and Faith were on the ground. They went to the alter._

"We can still save the village if we act fast." Aang said.

"We're going to need full cooperation from everyone." Peter said.

"Sokka has a plan." Aang said.

"Lava is going to flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village into the river." Sokka said.

"If any of you are earthbenders please come with Peter and me." Aang said.

"I'm an earthbender." One of the twins said as she raised her hand.

"I'm not." The other twin said raising his hand.

"Everyone else grab a shovel." Sokka said.

_Another explosion occurred as it shook the ground of the village._

"Let's hurry!" Naomi exclaimed.

"What Naomi said come on we've got to hurry." Sokka urged.

_Appa and Faith who turned into Appa helped making some of the trench with their tails. Earthbenders moved the earth toward their village bombarding it. Another explosion occurred as it shook the village._

"Dig faster, dig faster." Sokka said as he and Naomi as well as other villagers started to dig faster.

_The earthbender twin earthbended the last of the rocks into the river._

"Everyone needs to evacuate, we'll call for you when it's safe." Aang said.

"Aang do you have this?" Peter asked.

"Yes, thank you for the help." Aang said.

"You're welcome." Peter said.

_Momo put a rock in a hole as he went on Aang's shoulder. Aang and Peter ran over to where they can the volcano. Sokka, Katara, Naomi, and Faith were there too. The lava melted the village entrance as it got to the trench._

"It's too much, it's going to overflow." Katara said.

"I was so sure this plan of yours was going to work Sokka." Naomi said.

_Another explosion occurred as it shook the ground the gang were on. Katara, Sokka, Naomi, Faith, and Peter ran away as rocks started to fly into the lava._

"Dad said no matter what the situation was I would have to protect the two of you and that is exactly what I am planning on doing." Peter said.

_Lava went up in the air as Aang made a fist and jumped into the air. He conjured up air as he was now in the air itself, he then got to the ground. He breathed in and breathed out all of the air against the lava making it nothing but rock. Aang breathed out as he moved his hands downward._

"Man sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka said.

"Yeah that's for sure." Naomi said.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." Sokka said.

"Why? Is something wrong Katara?" Faith asked.

"No nothing's wrong." Katara said as she then said:

"I suppose he is..."

**Later inside the village…**

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book." Aang said handing over the book.

"So you messed with the clouds did you?" Aunt Woo asked taking the book.

_The gang all had nervous faces as she then laughed and said:_

"Very clever."

"No offence, but I hope this has taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling." Sokka said.

"But Aunt Woo predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. She was right after all." A man said.

Sokka went to the man and said "I hate you."

Katara grabbed Sokka's shoulder as she said:

"It's okay Sokka everything is going to be alright."

"Although the man those have a point." Naomi said.

_Faith nodded as Sokka growled._

"Can I ask you something?" Aang and Peter asked.

"Of course honey." Aunt Woo said.

"You didn't really see love in our fortunes did you?" Aang asked.

"You just told us what we wanted to hear." Peter said.

"I'll tell you a little secret young airbenders. Just as you and your friends reshaped those clouds, you two have the power to shape your own destiny." Aunt Woo said.

_Aang and Peter smiled, as they then airhopped onto Appa._

"Good bye everyone it was so nice to meet you, take care Meng." Katara said lifting the ropes.

"Yeah you take care too Melody." Naomi said.

"Take care." Meng and Melody waved.

_Katara turned Appa around as Meng's and Melody's smiles fell._

"Floozy." Meng said.

"Yeah you said it." Melody said.


	15. Bato of the Water Tribe

**This chapter was written and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar the Last airbender, all copy righting goes to nickelodeon. **

_The members of Team Avatar were near the coast when Aang and Faith, who was currently in her Kitsune form, found something_

"Hey look, a sword made out of a whale's tooth." Said Aang

"Let me see that." Sokka said as he grabbed the sword

"Me too." Peter said as he looked at the sword

_As Sokka looked at the scimitar, he found himself in a flashback memory, with Peter thinking about the same one_

_*Flashback*_

_The male members of the Southern Water Tribe were loading supplies onto boats with Sokka looking at the boats._

_*End Flashback*_

"This is a water tribe weapon. See if you guys can find anything else." Said Peter

_Faith sniffed the weapon, and used the scent to try and find out where the person who left it behind went. Katara and Naomi soon walked up to the boys and Kitsune._

"Did someone lose something?" asked Naomi

"No, we found something!" exclaimed Aang

_Peter and Naomi then found some burned arrows._

"They're burned." Said Naomi

"There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders. The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill." Said Sokka

_Peter and Sokka ran down the hill in order to figure out what happened, but stopped at a beach._

"So then what happened?" asked Aang

"I don't know. The trail ends here." Said Sokka

"Wait, look!" exclaimed Katara

_She was pointing at a Water Tribe boat._

"It's one of our boats!" exclaimed Peter

_Katara, Sokka, and Peter ran up to the boat with Aang and Naomi trailing not too far behind them._

"Is this… dad's boat?" asked Katara

"No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here." Said Sokka

**With Zuko and Iroh…**

_They were drinking tea apparently._

"Ah. See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental wellbeing." Said Iroh

_He was about to drink his tea when the ship rocked for a moment, causing him to spill his tea all over his face and hair. He quickly got his ponytail back in one piece before heading up to the deck. Back on deck, June and her shirshu were looking for someone._

"Get back! We're looking for a stowaway." Said June

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Said Zuko

_The shirshu didn't listen and tore a good sheet of metal off his boat, and then used its nose to find the stowaway. He tried to run for it, but the shirshu used its tongue to paralyze him._

"He's paralyzed." Said Zuko

"Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." Said June

"But how did you find him on my ship?" asked Zuko

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." Said June

"Well, I'm impressed." Said Iroh

_June and her shirshu took off with the captive unable to move._

"Very impressed." Iroh said as he rubbed his beard

_Zuko apparently was the exact opposite._

**Back with Team Avatar…**

_The other had made camp for the night while Aang was sleeping on Appa's tail, Katara in her sleeping bag, and Naomi was under a red blanket. Sokka and Peter were stroking the fire before going into another flashback._

_*Flashback*_

_Sokka was trying to go with their father with Peter trying to stop him, and by stop him, it meant trying to drag him by the hood of his coat._

"_Sokka, Peter." Said Hakoda_

"_I'm coming with you." Said a younger Sokka_

"_And I'm trying to stop him." Peter said while rubbing his wrists_

"_You're not old enough to go to war Sokka, you know that." Said Hakoda_

"_I'm strong, I'm brave. I can fight! Please dad." said Sokka_

"_Sokka, you're the exact opposite of those three. You can barely fight a polar bear dog pup." Said Peter_

"_Can too!" exclaimed Sokka_

"_Can not!" exclaimed Peter_

"_Being a man means knowing where you need to be the most, and not starting any petty arguments with each other. For you two right now, that's here, protecting your sister." Said Hakoda_

"_I don't understand." Said Sokka_

"_Someday you two will." Said Hakoda_

_Peter and Sokka then hugged their father._

"_I'm gonna miss you two so much." Said Hakoda_

_Sokka and Peter both cried as their father hugged him._

_*End Flashback*_

_Sokka and Peter were still looking at the fire when they heard footsteps._

"Who's there?!" exclaimed Sokka

_They then saw Faith with someone else, whose face could be seen as he walked closer to the fire._

"Sokka? Peter?" asked Bato

"Bato?" Peter and Sokka asked in unison

"Who the what now?" Aang asked as he was woke up

"Bato!" exclaimed Katara

"Sokka, Peter, Katara. It is so good to see you three. You've grown so much." Said Bato

"Hi, I'm Aang." Said Aang

"My name is Naomi. It's nice meeting you." Said Naomi

"Where's dad?" asked Sokka

"Is he here?" asked Katara

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Said Bato

_The wind blew, and our heroes shivered. Even Faith was getting cold._

"Brr, this is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." Said Bato

_Bato lead the others to an abbey._

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since. Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and an airbender. It seems that some survived the genocide 100 years ago. I found them by my boat." Said Bato

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." Said the superior

"Thank you. It's truly an honor to be here, although I'm not the only Avatar here." Said Aang

"That's right. Peter's an Avatar as well." Said Naomi

"Two Avatars?" asked Bato

"It's a long story." Said Peter

"If there's anything…" started Aang

"What smells so good Bato?" Sokka asked as he sniffed the air

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Said Bato

"Perfume? Maybe we could dub some on Appa, because he stinks so much. Am I right?" Sokka asked before he wafted the air

_That was not funny Sokka. Someone coughed in agreement._

"You have your father's wit." Said Bato

_Bato lead the group to a small room where he was staying in, and when our heroes saw it, Peter's, Sokka's and Katara's faces immediately brightened. _

"Bato, it looks like home." Said Katara

"Everything's here." Said Peter

"Yeah, even the pelts." Said Sokka

"Yeah, nothing's cozier than dead animal skin." Said Aang

"I think my pet Fire Ferret is cozier than this." Naomi said horrified

"You have a pet Fire Ferret?!" exclaimed Aang

"Used to is more like it." Sighed Naomi

_Momo then jumped off Aang's shoulders and attacked a bear hide, with its head still intact, when the jaw fell, and scared Momo back onto Aang's shoulders. Katara then opened a pot that was boiling over the fire, and was surprised by what she saw inside._

"No way. Stewed sea prunes?" asked Katara

"Help yourself." Said Bato

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Said Sokka

"Word of advice, you might not like them. I don't." Naomi whispered to Aang

"Why not?" asked Aang

"They're great for protein on long sea trips, if you don't have taste buds." Naomi said before grimacing just by looking at the dish

"Bato, is it true you and dad lassoed an Arctic Hippo?" asked Katara

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well… the hippo did the dragging." Said Bato

"Hey, I ride animals too. One time, there was this giant eel and I…" started Aang

"So, who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?" asked Peter

"You knew about that?" asked Bato

"Everyone does." Said Katara

"What's that story?" asked Naomi

"It's a long one Naomi. Some other time." Said Sokka

"You and dad had so many hilarious adventures." Said Katara

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but, everything's funny with hindsight. Aang, Naomi, please put that down. It's ceremonial and very fragile." Bato said as Aang wore the ceremonial raccoon headpiece

_Aang and Naomi put the headpiece back where it belonged before they walked to a corner of the room, Aang feeling excluded from the conversation, while Naomi felt hurt and upset._

"Was it you or dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran Gran that you were a water spirit?" asked Peter

"Your dad wore the octopus but I did the spooky voice." Bato said in his spooky voice

_**Meanwhile…**_

_June's shirshu was sleeping outside a two-story building when suddenly a man was thrown out the building… through the wall. June was inside arm wrestling another guy and seemed to be holding her own against him. June was barely breaking a sweat while the other guy was sweating up a storm. Meanwhile Zuko and Iroh arrived at her location._

"Out of my way! Stand aside filth!" Zuko exclaimed as he pushed a man down

"He means no offense. I'm certain you bathe regularly." Iroh said before walking up to Zuko

"I need to talk to you." Said Zuko

"Well, if it isn't my new friends. Angry boy and uncle lazy." Said June

_The other guy was in pain trying to force June's arm down, and Iroh laughed at her comment, not realizing that it wasn't a joke. She then won the arm wrestling match while many spectators threw coins for her victory._

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back." Said Zuko

"I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money. Drinks on me!" exclaimed June

_Everyone cheered for her. June was about to take a sip of her drink when Zuko grabbed her wrist._

"Money isn't what I had in mind." Said Zuko

_They then went outside where he got Naomi's locket and Katara's necklace._

"I need you two find three people." Zuko said as he held the locket and necklace

"What happened? Your girlfriends run off on you?" asked June

"The locket belongs to my sister, and the other girl isn't who I want, it's the bald monk and teenage boy with spiky hair she's traveling with." Said Zuko

"Whatever you say." June said uninterested

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for." Said Zuko

"Tch, forget it." June said before climbing on her shirshu

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold." Said Iroh

_Now she was interested._

"Make it your weight, and we got a deal." Said June

_Iroh laughed before saying:_

"You got it."

"Get on." Said June

_She held out the locket first, and then the necklace. Now it had Katara's and Naomi's scents._

**Back with Team Avatar…**

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father." Said Bato

"Really?!" exclaimed Katara

"When?!" Peter and Sokka exclaimed in unison

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father again." Said Bato

"It's been over two years since we'd seen dad! That would be so incredible! Katara, Peter." Said Sokka

"I do really miss him." Said Katara

"Yeah, it would be great to see dad." Said Peter

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when it'll arrive, but when it does…"started Bato

_Naomi turned away with her face saying she was uninterested, but in her heart, she felt like crying. She left the room the same time Aang did, but unlike him, she left the abbey to hide in some trees. When she was alone, she was about to touch her neck when she remembered that she no longer had her locket. A few tears then fell down her face._

"Mom… what would you do right now?" asked Naomi

**Back with Peter, Katara, and Sokka…**

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take me and Aang to the north pole first." Said Peter

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Said Katara

"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar and one of the last airbenders." Said Bato

**With Naomi and Aang…**

_Aang had returned to the beach while Naomi was in the trees, and had wrapped herself around the arms with her dress._

"Peter wouldn't leave, would he? What about Katara and Sokka?" wondered Naomi

_She heard a sound and looked up, and saw someone riding an ostrich horse. The messenger then stopped when he saw Naomi._

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe." Said the messenger

"I know him." Said Naomi

"Make sure he gets this." The messenger said while handing Naomi something

_The messenger rode off while a curious Naomi opened the message._

"It's a map. This leads to Sokka's, Katara's, and Peter's dad! *sigh* I want him to stay, but I know he wants to see his dad again. Maybe… no, I'm not going to keep this a secret. I'm going to tell him right away." Said a determined Naomi

"Tell who what?" asked Aang

_A surprised Naomi dropped the map, and Aang caught it._

"What's this?" asked Aang

"It's nothing!" exclaimed Naomi

_Aang opened the map, and looked at it carefully._

"It's a map to Sokka's, Peter's, and Katara's dad." Said Aang

_He then crumpled up the map and hid it in his outfit._

"Aang, don't. We need to give that to the others." Said Naomi

"Do you want them to leave?" asked Aang

"You know I don't, but…" started Naomi

"Then you'll let me keep it." Aang said before running off, leaving a stunned Naomi

"But Aang… if you keep it, they'll leave for sure." Naomi said to the air

**Back at the abbey…**

"Hey everyone, sorry I was gone so long." Said Aang

"Hey Aang. I didn't notice you left." Said Katara

"Yep, and now I'm back. Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes." Aang said while forcing the food down his throat.

"Say, where's Naomi? She's been gone a while." Said Peter

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe she's outside." Said Aang

"I'll look for her." Peter said before he left the room

_He then left the room, but before he left, Naomi came back._

"There you are. I was getting worried about you." Said Peter

"You were?" asked Naomi

"Yeah. What's wrong? Did Zuko find you again?" Peter asked worried

"Of course not. It wasn't Zuko this time." Naomi said while avoiding eye contact

"Then… oh. I'm sorry." Said Peter

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Said Naomi

"For making you feel left out. It's been so long since I saw someone else from the Water Tribe, that I just wanted to catch up and… and I completely forgot about you." Said Peter

"It's okay. I don't think Bato wanted to hear anything from an exiled, criminal, ex-Fire Nation Princess after all. It's probably boring." Said Naomi

"Not to me." Said Peter

"Thanks, uh… could I ask you something?" asked Naomi

"Sure." Said Peter

"Say that you and a friend along with another friend had a misunderstanding, and you found something that the other friend was expecting to receive and planned on giving it to the person, but then the person who's also your friend appeared, who was hurt by your first friend, then found the thing that the friend was expecting, then decided to hide it, what should you do?" asked Naomi

"Well… I'd try to get it back and explain to the friend what happened and hopefully you and the friend could clarify what happened. Why do you ask?" asked Peter

"Oh, no reason." Lied Naomi

**Meanwhile…**

_The herbalist was with Miyuki gathering herbs when Miyuki's hair stood up on end as she hissed when June, Zuko, and Iroh arrived on June's shirshu._

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" asked the herbalist

"We're looking for someone." Said Zuko

"I hope it's not Miyuki. Miyuki, did you get into trouble with the Fire Nation again?" the herbalist asked her cat

_She just meowed before hiding behind the herbalist._

"The Avatars have been through here. Let's keep moving." Said June

_She used her whip, and the shirshu continued on its way._

**Back with Team Avatar…**

_Aang was currently feeding Appa while Naomi had taken off her cloak, ready to try and get the map back from Aang. Aang just fed Appa more hay when the map fell out of his clothes. Naomi was about to grab it when the superior picked it up._

"Ha ah, I caught you. You should be ashamed of yourself." Said the superior

_Aang had a worried look on his face while Naomi had a hopeful look on her face._

"Littering in the courtyard." Said the superior

_Aang took back the map while Naomi's face fell._

"I'm sorry, I'll take care of this." Aang said while bowing

'_How am I going to get that map now?_' Naomi thought as she saw Aang stuff it back into his clothes

_Bato then lead the others to his ship on the beach._

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Said Bato

_Aang then noticed the trail left by the ostrich horse, and before Naomi could stop him, he quickly erased the tracks. Naomi had a face of annoyance written plain out, long enough for Aang to see it._

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" asked Peter

"Yep. It's got the scar to prove it. How about you two, Sokka, Peter. You two must have stories from your first time ice dodging." Said Bato

"They never got to go. Dad left before they were old enough." Said Katara

"Oh, I forgot, you two were too young." Said Bato

"What's ice dodging?" asked Aang

"It's a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn 14, your dad takes you… you know what, you two are about to find out." Bato said as he put his hands on Sokka's and Peter's shoulders

**Back with Zuko and Iroh…**

_The village near the volcano where our heroes recently stopped by had the normally peaceful atmosphere interrupted by Iroh, June, Zuko, and her shirshu._

"Why are we stopping?" asked Zuko

"Because the girl must've spent a lot of time here." Said June

"We have no time for this!" Zuko exclaimed as he took Katara's necklace

_The shirshu sniffed the necklace again, and almost paralyzed Zuko with his tongue. Zuko dodged it though._

"Hey, watch it!" exclaimed Zuko

_Iroh laughed at this scene while June looked amused._

"Oh look, he likes you." Said June

"Care to hear your fortune handsome?" Aunt Wu asked Iroh

"At my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I'll just assume to leave it a mystery." Said Iroh

_June then used her whip, and the shirshu took off._

**Back with Team Avatar…**

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust. In our village, it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs." Said Bato

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" asked Sokka

"You'll be dodging… those." Bato said as he pointed to some rocks

_Sokka, Peter, and Katara had a look of fear on their faces._

"Sokka, Peter, you two steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, Naomi, you two control the jig. Without your steady hands, we all go down. Your positions are about trust." Said Bato

_Aang then looked around suspiciously._

"I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar, I know about trust." Said Aang

"Oh, that automatically means, I don't?" Naomi asked with a hurt look on her face

"For this to be done right, I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own." Said Bato

_Aang, Peter, Naomi, Katara, and Sokka had looks of doubt on their faces, but Sokka had a look of determination on his face as did Peter._

"Aang, Naomi, ease up on the jig." Said Peter

"Katara, steady." Said Sokka

_There were two rocks ahead._

"Aang, Naomi, less sail." Said Peter

"Katara, give them room." Said Sokka

_Aang and Naomi pulled on the rope to the jig as the boat made a sharp turn to the right._

"Aang, Naomi, helm to leaf, helm to leaf!" exclaimed Peter

"What does that even mean?" asked Aang

"Tighten the sail!" Naomi translated as they both pulled on the rope

_They tightened the sail, and then they turned left._

"Great job." Said Sokka

_They looked ahead, and saw that they couldn't get through._

"There's no way through!" exclaimed Katara

"We can make it." Said Peter

"Sokka, Peter, you two have already proven yourselves, maybe we should…" started Bato

"Aang, Naomi, we're going to need air in that sail. Katara, Peter, I want you two to bend as much water as you two can between us and those rocks, now!" exclaimed Sokka

_Aang and Naomi then put more air into the sails while Katara and Peter bended the water around the boat to create a giant wave, and they succeeded in getting through. They made it back to the bay, safe and sound._

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka and Peter, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned. For Katara, the mark of the brave, for courage inspires us. And for Aang and Naomi, the mark of the trusted. You two are now honorary members of the water tribe." Said Bato

"I can't." said Aang

"Neither can I." Naomi said with a guilty look on her face

"Of course you can." Katara and Peter said in unison

_Aang rubbed off the mark the same time Naomi did._

"No, you can't trust me." Said Aang

"Aang, you have to tell them." Said Naomi

"Aang, Naomi, what are you talking about?" asked Katara

"A messenger came last night and gave me a message for Bato. I was going to give it to you, but then…" started Naomi

"But then I saw it, and took it. You have to understand. I was afraid you three would…" started Aang

"This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time Aang? And you knew this whole time Naomi?! How could you?!" exclaimed Sokka

"I was trying to get it back so I could give it to you!" Naomi exclaimed with tears in her eyes

"Naomi…" started Peter

"They can go to the North Pole on their own! I'm going to find dad." Said Sokka

"Now Sokka, I think you should…" started Bato

"Katara, Peter, are you two with me?" asked Sokka

_Katara and Peter then looked at Aang and Naomi, who looked hurt about what Sokka said. Katara then closed her eyes and then Peter did the same._

"I'm with you Sokka." Said Katara

"Me too." Said Peter

_They then walked away leaving a hurt Aang and Naomi._

**Later…**

_Everyone was back at the abbey with Peter, Sokka, and Katara packing to see their dad. Just then, Katara and Peter walked up to Aang and Naomi, who were on Appa._

"Good luck." Said Katara

"You too." Said Aang

"Naomi, is this what you told me about last night?" asked Peter

_All Naomi did was nod._

"You can… come with us, if you'd like." Said Peter

"I need to learn airbending, and Aang's the last airbending master. I can't." Naomi said with a sad look on her face

_An upset Peter and Katara then left them with Faith in her Kitsune form looking conflicted as to who to follow, before she decided to follow Peter as the superior walked up to them._

"Guess we should be moving on." Aang said

"That would be best." Said the superior

_Naomi and Aang looked at the others as they left._

"I'm an idiot Momo, Naomi." Said Aang

_Aang led Appa to the beach while Naomi sadly looked at Katara, Sokka, Peter, Faith, and Bato._

**At the abbey…**

_The nuns were working on the ointments and perfumes when June on her shirshu busted the door to the abbey. The shirshu was sniffing out Katara when it roared._

"We're getting close." Said June

_June used her whip and the shirshu sped down the path Katara, Peter, and Sokka took._

**With Katara, Peter, Sokka, and Faith…**

_The others were walking the road they were taking when they heard a wolf howl. Faith immediately knew what the wolf was feeling from the sound of its howling, and had a sad look on her face as she switched to her human form._

"That wolf sounds so sad." Said Katara

"It's probably wounded." Said Sokka

"No, it's been separated from its pack." Said Faith

"Faith's right. I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the other Water Tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family, and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds." Said Bato

_*Flashback*_

_A younger Sokka and Peter just watched as the other Water Tribe warriors left to fight in the war against the Fire Nation._

_*End Flashback*_

"Sokka? Peter?" asked Katara

"We need to go back." Said Peter

"I agree with you." Said Sokka

"I mean, sure, I would love to see dad again, but helping Aang is where we're needed the most, and I want to be there for Naomi." Said Peter

"You're right." Said Katara

"Your father will understand, and I know he's proud of all three of you." Said Bato

"Thanks Bato." Said Sokka

"I know where to go from here. Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point." Said Bato

**Back with Aang and Naomi…**

"Looks like we're going alone guys." Said Aang

_Appa growled while Naomi was polishing her glider when the superior showed up._

"Avatar, airbender, you both must leave." Said the superior

"Okay, I get it, everybody wants us gone." Aang said while tightening the rope on Appa's horn

"A group of people came to abbey looking for you and the other Avatar." Said the superior

"Who?" Naomi asked while getting a very bad feeling

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar." Said the superior

"Zuko." Naomi and Aang said in unison

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace and locket to follow you." Said the superior

"A necklace and locket?" wondered Aang

"*Gasp!* My locket and Katara's necklace!" Naomi exclaimed as she opened her glider and flew into the air

**With Sokka, Peter, and Katara…**

_All three of them were about to head back to the abbey when Sokka heard something, and June on her shirshu appeared behind them. The shirshu had all three of them backed into a corner, when it identified Katara's scent._

"So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left. Way too pretty for you." Said June

"Where are they? Where's the other Avatar and my sister?" asked Zuko

"We split up. They're long gone." Said Sokka

"How stupid do you think I am?" asked Zuko

"Pretty stupid." Said Peter

"Run!" exclaimed Sokka

_Peter used the air scooter to try and get away, but all three of them were stunned._

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Zuko

_The shirshu then picked up Naomi's scent._

"It's seeking a different scent, perhaps something the other Avatar or your sister held." Said June

_The map rolled out, and it got Aang's scent. It then burst back to the abbey and began sniffing around as Katara, Peter, and Sokka were on the shirshu's back._

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle." Said Zuko

_His question was answer when Aang and Naomi working as a team dived down, causing the shirshu to drop its passengers on the ground._

"Aang." Said Katara

"Naomi." Said Peter

"Up!" exclaimed June

_She then got onto her shirshu, and began charging at Aang, but was caught off guard when Appa and Faith, in the guise of a Komodo Rhino, tackled it. Zuko then appeared in front of him, ready to firebend, while Aang stood his ground and Naomi pulled out her fans. They all began fighting each other with their bending, until an explosion caused by airbending and firebending sent all three of them flying. Iroh woke up June, who immediately got back onto her shirshu. Appa and Faith stood in its way, and then the shirshu then paralyzed them with its tongue, or at least that's what she thought until Appa and Faith were standing again, and tackled the shirshu, which knocked her off the animal. Aang and Naomi were beginning to regain consciousness, and saw Zuko charging at Aang with firebending. Naomi then blew Zuko into the building and he jumped off the roof. They were about to attack again when the shirshu began chasing them, and Appa used his tail to try and stop the shirshu._

"I'm starting to get some feeling back." Sokka said as he began moving his arm

_Some parts of the roof fell on him, but missed Katara and Peter._

"Ow." Said Sokka

_The shirshu was still chasing Aang and Naomi without much avail, while Iroh just took a sniff of one of the perfumes that the nuns made, and secretly stashed it in his sleeve. Zuko then began firebending at Aang and Naomi when they both noticed Katara's necklace and Naomi's locket._

"You've got something we want." Said Aang

_Aang and Naomi began maneuvering so that the wooden roof above the well would collapse. They then began fighting around the well, and Aang got Katara's necklace and Naomi's locket back. Aang then dove into the well while Naomi backed off while Zuko sent some fire into the well, only to get a geyser waterbended back at him. He was about to attack when Appa and Faith showed up to drive him back, but the shirshu kept using its tongue at them, hurting them. The superior then used one of the perfumes to wake Sokka, Katara, and Peter up, just as it began going after Aang and Naomi._

"That thing uses perfume to see. Let's give it something to look at." Said Peter

"The perfume?" asked the superior

_As the nuns brought out the perfume, Aang and Naomi were stuck between a rock and a hard place. The nuns dumped the perfume and Katara and Peter worked together to dump the perfume on the shirshu and Zuko. It quickly shook off the perfume, but now couldn't sense Aang or Naomi. It quickly began trying to find a scent, but in the process, struck Zuko and June with its tongue._

"June, no!" Iroh exclaimed as he caught her

_Aang and Naomi quickly picked up their staffs while Katara, Peter, and Sokka walked up to them._

"Uncle, I didn't see you get hit with the tongue." Zuko said

_Iroh then made a silent motion while June had a look of annoyance. Before Team Avatar walked away, Naomi looked at Zuko._

"Come to gloat?" asked Zuko

_She just shook her head._

"What happened to the old days Zuzu?" Naomi asked while having a look of remorse on her face before walking away.

_Later on, Team Avatar was riding on Appa, with Aang and Naomi at the reigns._

"So, where do we go?" asked Aang

"We're getting you and Peter to the North Pole." Said Katara

"Yeah, we lost too much time as it is." Said Sokka

"Don't you guys want to see your dad?" Naomi asked while looking at them

"Of course we do Naomi, but you two are our family too, and right now, you need us more." Said Peter

"And we need you." Said Katara

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home Katara, something to remind you..." started Aang

"I'll be okay." Said Katara

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like this?" Aang said while holding Katara's necklace.

"Aang, how'd you get that?" Katara asked while putting it on

"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you." Aang said while joking

"Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" Katara asked jokingly

"Sure." Aang said

_Katara then kissed Aang on the cheek and he blushed while playing with his thumbs._

"Naomi, could you come here for a sec?" asked Peter

_Naomi then sat down next to Peter._

"I need you to close your eyes for a sec." said Peter

"Okay." Said Naomi

_She closed her eyes, and then Peter put her locket on around her neck. She then opened her eyes, and saw her locket._

"My locket! How did you… when did you…?" Naomi started flustered

"Aang gave it to me after Zuko gave him Katara's necklace. He told me that Zuko told him to get back to you." Peter said jokingly

"Yep, that's my brother." Naomi said jokingly

_She then kissed Peter on the cheek, whom immediately blushed, and our heroes went on their way towards the North Pole._


	16. The Deserter

**The Deserter**

**This chapter was written by sakuraphoenix and edited by sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, all copyrighting goes to Nickelodeon. We only own our ocs.**

_It was sunset, and Momo was looking around the forest strangely while catching up to the others along with Katara, Aang, Peter, Naomi, Appa, and Faith, while Sokka trying to get something to eat out of a bag._

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara said while walking to an announcement board

"See if you can find a menu. I'm starving." Sokka said

"I bet we'll find something to eat here." Aang said while pointing to a poster

"The Fire Days festival? I loved going there, before I got my face on a wanted poster." Naomi sighed

"What's there?" Peter asked

"Cultural exhibits from the Fire Nation, jugglers, firebenders, magicians, and a lot of guards checking around for criminals." Naomi said while making the emphasis on the guards

"You know, that would be a great place for me and Peter to study some real firebenders!" Aang exclaimed enthusiastic

"Yeah, do that from me. How do you think I learned airbending? I 'borrowed' some techniques from firebending." Naomi said

"Besides, you might wanna rethink that idea Aang. Look at this." Sokka said with a grim look on the other side of the announcement board

_And he had a right to look grim. Peter, Naomi, and Aang all had wanted posters._

"Hey! A poster of me, Peter, and Naomi!" Aang exclaimed

"Yeah, wanted posters of us. Remember that Earth Kingdom town from few weeks back? I was wanted then, and I'm still wanted for being a Fire Nation traitor. The only reason I'm called that is because I'm an airbender. This is really bad." Naomi said looking grim

"I think we better keep moving." Katara said

"I have to learn firebending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch the masters up close." Aang said

"I guess we could go check it out." Faith said

"What? You wanna walk into a Fire Nation town when they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?" Sokka asked

"We'll just wear disguises. I got the perfect one for you Sokka." Naomi said while walking towards Appa

"Really? What is it?" Sokka asked

"My dress." Naomi said before laughing along with the others

"Besides, if it looks like they'll be trouble, we'll leave." Katara said while following Naomi

"Yeah, because we always leave before we get into trouble." Sokka said sarcastically

_As Sokka walked towards the others, the camera focused on an old man with a scar on his left side. Our heroes soon arrived outside of the town._

"You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival." Aang told Momo and Appa

_Momo had no trouble hiding. Appa was another story._

"Ready disguises." Aang said

_Sokka pulled on his hood in a cool fashion while Katara pulled her hood over her head normally. Naomi's cape thankfully came with a hood while Peter pulled a hood over his head as Faith transformed into a small bird, which rested on his shoulder under the cape. Aang however, his outfit didn't have a hood, so he had to make do with his outfit over his head, slightly._

"It's like you're a whole different person." Sokka said sarcastically

"Let's go." Aang said enthusiastically

_Our heroes failed to notice the hooded figure behind them. They arrived at the fire festival, but they were all sticking out like sore thumbs._

"I think we need some new disguises." Katara said

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka asked

_Check the stall next to you Sokka._

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" A vendor announced

_Sokka had widened his eyes in shock before everyone else went to get one._

"That was surprisingly easy." Sokka commented

_Katara was wearing a mask with a woman wearing make-up while Naomi was wearing a mask with geisha make-up while Sokka was wearing a smiley blue spirit-like mask while Peter was wearing a mask that made the mask look like it was crying, and the mask that Aang was wearing looked dragon-like. Katara and Naomi had silently agreed that the masks didn't suit them, so Katara switched Sokka's mask with Peter's while Naomi switched the mask Peter was now wearing with Aang's._

"There's some food." Aang said while pointing to a random stall

"Finally. What do you have?" Sokka asked the guy in charge of the stall

"Flaming fire flakes. Best when hot." The vendor said

"I'll take 'em." Sokka said while grabbing the flakes

_Naomi held back the urge to laugh as Sokka was eating the flakes, earning confusion from the others, and found out why when Sokka burned his tongue._

"Flaming fire flakes. Hot." Katara said while pointing out the obvious

"You almost became a real firebender there." Peter said jokingly

"What'd ya know?" Sokka said

"Hey, look at this." Aang said

_They found themselves at a puppet show with a puppet of the fire lord._

"Don't worry loyal citizens. No one can surprise the Fire Lord." The man behind the puppet said

"Not true. I've played at least 100 pranks on father." Naomi muttered under her breath

_There was an earthbender puppet behind the fire lord one, and the fire lord puppet breathed fire at it. That was enough for our heroes to leave._

"Aang, hold on, where are we going?" Peter asked

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good." Aang said

"Knowing the festival, it's either the magician, or an execution." Naomi said

_And it was the magician, who had managed to turn a ball of flames into birds. Aang briefly took off his mask to get a better look._

"I've gotta learn that trick!" Aang exclaimed

"Good luck with that. That trick would take advanced firebending techniques from what I can tell." Naomi said

"Thank you! For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience." The magician said

_Aang raised his hand, and Sokka and Peter had to help calm him down before he could be discovered, despite wearing his mask._

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka asked

"I wanna get a closer look." Aang said

"It's better if we don't attract any attention to ourselves." Katara whispered to Aang

"How about you little lady?" The magician asked Katara

"Uh…" Katara said while shaking her head

"Aw, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement folks!" The magician exclaimed as some people from the crowd pushed her up on stage

_They couldn't see it, but Katara clearly was worried._

"Aw, that could've been me." Aang said disappointed

"My opinion, it's better this way." Peter said

_And the guy from earlier was still following them._

"This next trick is called 'Taming the Dragon'. You will be my captured princess." The man told Katara as he tied her up.

_The flames from the stands lit up and turned into one huge dragon, which the magician manipulated._

"Don't worry young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" The magician exclaimed as he created a rope of flame to hold the 'dragon'

_And the magician was acting like the dragon was getting the best of him, but Aang didn't see that._

"It's too strong! I can't hold it." The magician said

"We gotta help her!" Aang exclaimed

"Aang, it's just a magic trick. She'll be fine." Naomi said while trying to reassure Aang

"Rope, its breaking!" The magician exclaimed

_The dragon then flew towards Katara and Aang jumped into the air to dispel the fire while the hooded figure tried to stop him._

"Hey, you're trying to upstage me kid?" The magician whispered as confetti fell everywhere

"I told him." Naomi said

"Yep." Peter said

_They then saw that Aang's mask was off, and hurried to get Katara loose as the audience booed at Aang's actions._

"Hey, that kid's the Avatar!" exclaimed an audience member

_With Fire Nation guards overhearing what had been said. They rushed forward before the others took off their masks._

"The princess of the Fire Nation and the other Avatar are here too!" exclaimed the same audience member

"I think it's time to go." Sokka said

"Follow me. I can get you out of here." The hooded figure said

"There they are!" A Fire Nation guard exclaimed

_Running seemed like the best option. Thankfully, the guy in the hood threw a smoke bomb to throw off the other guards as they ran through the festival._

"There they are!" exclaimed a Fire Nation guard

_More running it is._

"I'm calling Appa!" Aang exclaimed

_Aang blew on the whistle, and Faith immediately covered her ears with her wings._

"I don't really think he can hear that bison whistle!" Sokka exclaimed

"This way!" The guy with the hood exclaimed

_And into more guards._

"Okay, not this way." The guy with the hood said

_He threw another smoke bomb at the guards, but they ran into a dead end with fireworks on the other side. Appa was in the air and found everyone._

"Appa! Down here!" Aang exclaimed

_Appa quickly landed and blew the guards out of the alley. Our heroes got onto Appa, and the guy threw a fire bomb at the fireworks, which set them off. Appa soon flew away as the symbol for the Fire Nation in the town's center lit up on fire. Thankfully, they were in the clear, for now._

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks." Aang said

"Yeah. You know your explosives, almost like a Fire Nation soldier would." Naomi said

"I'm familiar." The guy said while turning to our heroes

_Both Sokka and Naomi widened their eyes in surprise._

"You're a Fire Nation soldier!" Sokka and Naomi exclaimed in unison

"Was. My name's Chey." Chey said

_They landed not too far from the town._

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth." Chey said

"You wouldn't be talking about 'the deserter' are you?" Naomi asked

"Deserter?" Peter asked

"It's this old story I was told by Uncle Iroh. He's a firebender that isn't loyal to the Fire Nation. I don't remember if he was an admiral or a general, but he was a highly ranked officer. I'm sure Chey could tell us more than I can, for sure." Naomi said

"That's right. I can. Jeong Jeong, the deserter. He was a Fire Nation general. Or wait, was he an admiral?" Chey wondered

"He was very highly ranked, we get it." Sokka said

"Yeah! Way up there, but he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person ever to leave the army and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. It's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's not. He's enlightened." Chey said

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with father?! That's a first." Naomi said

"You can say that again." Peter said

"We've gotta go see him! He can train me and Peter!" Aang exclaimed enthusiastically

"We're not going to find some crazy firebender." Sokka said

"He's not crazy! He's a genius, and he's the perfect person to train the Avatars. That's why I followed you into the festival." Chey said

"I feel better with Naomi training them for firebending, even though she's not a firebender." Sokka said

"You did call me a female war lover when we first met." Naomi said while glaring at Sokka with her hands on her hips

"Sorry." Sokka said in a squeaky voice

"You better be." Naomi said

"Look, thanks for your help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning." Sokka said

"Sokka, this could be our only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me and Peter." Aang said

"It can't hurt to talk to him." Katara said

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?!" Sokka exclaimed

_Next thing they all knew, they were surrounded by guys holding spears!_

"Don't move." one of the guys who was holding a spear said

_Well, it wasn't like they had a choice. They were led by the spear-holding guys to who-knows-where. Even Faith in her human form followed them. Not to mention that Appa and Momo were also following our heroes._

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for princess and Avatars." The leader of the group said

"Hold on. You know these guys?" Sokka asked

"Oh yeah. Lin Yi's an old buddy. Right Lin Yi?" Chey asked

"Shut up. Keep moving." Lin Yi said while pointing his spear at Chey

_They stopped near a clearing on the river where there was some kind of house. Momo and Appa stuck back to see how things would go._

"Go on. He sees you only." Lin Yi told Chey

"Oh, it's okay. We can chat later." Chey told Lin Yi

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need talk to him right away with Peter." Aang said while dragging Peter

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Peter asked as Aang dragged him

_Lin Yi stuck his spear in front of Aang so he couldn't go any further._

"No. You wait there. Go. Now!" Lin Yi exclaimed as he pushed Chey forward

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. He's a great man. A great man." Chey said as he walked forward with his hands in the air

_Lin Yi then led the others into another structure; similar to the one Chey was headed into._

**Let's check in with Zhao…**

_He just arrived at the Fire Festival, after our heroes left of course._

"So the Avatars and princess were here, and you let all three of them slip away." Zhao said while giving a stern look towards the guards

"Yes, sir. But other than that, the Fire Festival went off without a hitch." The main guard said

_And the wooden pillar which held the wooden Fire Nation symbol fell behind their backs, literally._

"No fights. Theft was way down." The same guard said

"I don't care about your local crime rates! Which way did they go?" Zhao asked sternly

"They headed into the forest, up the river I suspect." The main guard said

"Ready the river boats. We're going after the princess and the Avatars." Zhao said as his men began to prepare river boats for them to use

**With Team Avatar…**

_Chey just exited Jeong Jeong's tent with a sad look on his face. He soon entered the tent with Aang, Naomi, and Peter still awake._

"What happened? Can we see Jeong Jeong now?" Aang asked

"He won't see you. Any of you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants all of you to leave immediately." Chey said

"Finally! Let's hit the road." Sokka said

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked

"He says you two aren't ready. He says that Aang hasn't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet and that Peter hasn't mastered any of the elements yet." Chey said

"Wait, how does he know that?" Naomi asked

"He saw the way they walked into camp. He can tell." Chey said

"We're going in anyway." Aang said as he began to drag Peter

"Not again." Peter groaned

"I'm coming too. I have to make sure you don't do something you'll regret later Aang." Naomi said while following Aang and Peter

_Aang, Peter, and Naomi all walked to Jeong Jeong's tent and saw him meditating with his back turned to them inside a circle of candles._

"Get out." Jeong Jeong said

_Aang clearly hesitated at first, but approached Jeong Jeong while dragging Peter with him._

"Master, we need to learn firebending." Aang said while walking up to Jeong Jeong

"Only a fool would seek his own destruction." Jeong Jeong said

_Both Aang and Peter sat down lotus-style as Naomi stood near the door._

"We're the Avatars." Peter said

"Yeah, it's our destiny…" Aang started

"Destiny? What would boys know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control. He may follow where it goes, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean." Jeong Jeong said

"Oh-kay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines." Aang said

"I have to agree with you on that Aang." Peter said

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself, but you, young airbender, have no interest, so I have no interest in you, now you and your friend, get out." Jeong Jeong said sternly

"Please, we have to learn. This could be our only chance." Aang said

"Again, when will you weigh my decisions in Aang?" Peter muttered to himself

"Are you deaf?! How can I teach you if you refuse to listen?! Your fellow Avatar seems to be the only one who's listening! Before learning firebending, you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing. Earth is steady and stable. But fire, fire is alive. It breathes, it grows. Without the bender, a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed as the flames from the candles rose to the ceiling before being extinguished, plunging the room into darkness

_Soon, one candle relit itself, and Jeong Jeong was face-to-face with Avatar Roku and Avatar Lucia in the spirit world._

"You think we are weak?" Roku asked Jeong Jeong

"Avatar Roku! Avatar Lucia! No, no! I did not mean that!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed

"We have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, we must do it once again. Master Jeong Jeong, you will teach the Avatar's firebending, despite Peter's obvious reluctance." Lucia said as Roku lit the tree behind Jeong Jeong on fire

"Yes. Yes." Jeong Jeong said

_He didn't even notice that he was pulled out of the spirit world into the real world._

"I will teach you." Jeong Jeong said

"Really? That's great!" Aang exclaimed as a goofy grin was etched on his face

_Jeong Jeong groaned at the thought of teaching Aang firebending. _

_The next morning…_

_Naomi was practicing her airbending while Katara was practicing her waterbending while Sokka was fishing, all the while Peter and Aang were learning from Jeong Jeong._

"Widen your stances." Jeong Jeong instructed

_Aang and Peter did so._

"Wider!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed

_They then did so._

"Bend your knees." Jeong Jeong said

_They both bended their knees._

"Now concentrate." Jeong Jeong said

_Aang had on his concentration face while Peter just closed his eyes in focus._

"Good, good!" Jeong Jeong said while walking away

"Wait, what do we do now?" Aang asked

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating. Look at your fellow Avatar. He seems undisturbed by your sudden outburst." Jeong Jeong said

_It was true. Peter was still concentrating._

"And look at your waterbender and airbender friends. Are they talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed

"But what are we concentrating on?" Aang asked

"Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire, yet it is in complete balance with nature." Jeong Jeong said

"So when do we get to make some fire?" Aang asked

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed furious

_Aang was taken aback at Jeong Jeong's sudden outburst, and it didn't help that Katara, Sokka, and Naomi all laughed for it. Aang looked at them, and they immediately stopped. Aang went back into concentrating, but was blushing out of embarrassment. Later on, Peter, Aang, Jeong Jeong, and Naomi were climbing a mountain._

"You really didn't have to come Naomi." Peter said

"I don't mind. Honest." Naomi said

"Are we coming up here so we don't burn anything with our fire blasts?" Aang asked enthusiastically

"I swear, Aang is a little too enthusiastic with learning firebending." Naomi whispered to Peter

"Weren't you before you learned that you were an airbender?" Peter asked while whispering

"More like frustrated." Naomi admitted while whispering

"Stop whispering! It's very rude. No fire yet." Jeong Jeong said

"What?!" Aang exclaimed in shock

_They made it to the top, finally._

"Power in firebending comes from the breath. That is why you must master proper breath control!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed

"You brought us up here to breathe?" Aang asked in doubt

"Assume your stances." Jeong Jeong said

_They both did so._

"Wider." Jeong Jeong said

"You're not even looking…" Aang started

"Wider!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed

_Aang and Peter both widened their stances, mainly out of fear._

"Now inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth." Jeong Jeong said

_Aang was about to open his mouth to speak when Jeong Jeong said:_

"Without talking."

_Aang and Peter began breathing through then nose then exhaling through the mouth_

"Good. Keep going." Jeong Jeong said as he dragged Naomi away

_Peter and Aang kept practicing their breathing for hours. After a while, only Aang came back._

"What are you doing here? I did not tell you to stop!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed

"I've been breathing for hours. Peter's still up there breathing." Aang said

"You want to stop breathing?" Jeong Jeong asked before he could drink his tea

"I want you to stop wasting our time! We already know how to squat and breathe and feel the sun! I want to know how to shoot fire out of my fingertips!" Aang exclaimed while getting closer to the candles

"*Sigh* I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with the power of fire. How he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles." Jeong Jeong said

_Unknown to him, Admiral Zhao was on his way up the river._

Jeong Jeong: But fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume, and without control, it destroys everything around it.

_Some of Jeong Jeong's men tried to ambush Zhao's troops, but he effortlessly blocked the spears and sent fire at them, allowing the forest to burn. Zhao looked ahead with a murderous look on his face while Jeong Jeong was pouring himself more tea._

"Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love." Jeong Jeong said while he looked at his tea

_Aang just left the tent while Naomi went to get Peter. Later, Jeong Jeong exited his tent to see Aang meditating while Naomi and Peter were practicing their airbending._

"I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient." Aang said while looking at the water

"We're going to work with fire now." Jeong Jeong told Aang

"Oh yeah!" Aang exclaimed enthusiastically as he jumped into the air before he realized his actions and then said:

"I mean, let us begin." Aang said

_Peter noticed his actions and walked over to Aang and Jeong Jeong, where he grabbed two leaves._

"Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can." Jeong Jeong said

_Aang groaned as he assumed his stance alongside Peter._

"Master, there is trouble." One of his guards said

"What's happening?" Peter asked

"Concentrate on your leaves." Jeong Jeong said as he ran off with the guard

"This is the worst firebending instruction ever. All he does is leave us alone for hours to concentrate and breathe!" Aang exclaimed

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara said

"I agree with Katara. Zuko would go through the same drills over and over again until Uncle thought that he got it right." Naomi said

"But Peter and I are ready to do so much more." Aang said bored

_As if he was suddenly realizing something, he assumed his stance, concentrated on his leaf, and made a small flame appear, though Peter looked like he did the same thing by accident._

"I did it! I made fire!" Aang exclaimed

"Yeah, I did too. How do you turn this thing off?" Peter wondered

"Aang, Peter, that's great, but you two should take it slow." Katara said

"Yeah, I agree with Katara. It could be dangerous." Naomi said

_Peter and Aang accidentally made their flames bigger, which caused them to almost lose their balance._

"Careful!" Katara and Naomi exclaimed in unison

_Thankfully, they kept their balance._

"Now that's firebending!" Aang exclaimed

"Aang, we really should be careful. Fire's dangerous." Peter said

"You're just jealous that I managed to make fire and it wasn't an accident." Aang said before making a stream of fire in the air

"He's not." Naomi said

"Aang, stop. You'll only hurt yourself." Katara said

_Aang was playing around with the fireball while Peter was trying to make the fireball in his hand smaller._

"I wonder how that juggler did it." Aang said

_Aang then created a ring of fire while Peter accidentally lost control of the fireball. Peter's fireball got Naomi on the forearm while Aang's fire accidentally burned Katara's hands._

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed

"Naomi!" Peter exclaimed while running up to her

"I'm so sorry!" Aang exclaimed as he jumped next to Katara

"Naomi, can I see?" Peter asked in concern

_Naomi reluctantly allowed him to look, and he saw a second degree burn on her forearm. He immediately had a face of remorse. _

"Katara! Naomi! What's wrong?" Sokka asked them

_He saw Katara's hands and Naomi's forearm, burned._

"What did you do?!" Sokka exclaimed

"I-it was an accident! I was… Katara, I'm so…" Aang started

_Sokka tackled Aang to the ground before he could touch Katara, and landing right on top of Peter._

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister!" Sokka exclaimed furious

_Katara ran off in tears while Naomi ran after her as she cradled her arm while Aang and Peter just looked at their disappearing figures. After they couldn't see them anymore, they slowly began to get up._

"You burned my sister Aang!" Sokka exclaimed still mad

_Jeong Jeong soon appeared behind Aang and Peter._

"This is all your fault!" Sokka exclaimed while pointing at Jeong Jeong

"I know! Now pack your things. You must leave immediately!" Jeong Jeong exclaimed

_Sokka just walked away, still furious_

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I'm sorry!" Aang exclaimed

_Peter on the other hand just looked remorseful while he looked at his hands as tears began to fall. Jeong Jeong then looked at them with a stern look before closing his eyes and walking in the same direction Naomi and Katara had gone to. Naomi and Katara found a place where the river was shallow. Katara looked at her hands in pain while Naomi grimaced at the burn mark on her arm. Naomi lowered her arm into the river, when her face turned into a face of pain before relaxing. Then she widened her eyes in surprise as the wound on her arm began to heal. At that moment, Katara placed her hands in the river, and her injuries began to heal as well. When Katara took her hands out of the water, her hands were glowing as her injuries healed. As for Naomi, when she took her arm out of the water, the glowing stopped, and all that was left was only a small sunburn. She immediately placed her arm back in the water, causing her arm to completely heal._

"You two have healing abilities. The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability. I've always wished I was blessed like you, free from this burning curse." Jeong Jeong said

"But how do I have it? I'm not a waterbending. I'm an airbender. It would make sense if I was a waterbender like Katara, but I'm not." Naomi said in confusion

"And I don't understand myself. You're a great master. You have powers we'll never know." Katara said

"Water brings healing and life. Air brings life as well, but fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces us those who are burdened with its care to walk a risky edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we're torn apart." Jeong Jeong said

_Fire blasts were then shot at Jeong Jeong, Katara, and Naomi, while Naomi and Jeong Jeong worked together to deflect the blasts. They then saw Zhao's riverboats._

"Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here, or you will all be destroyed! Hurry!" Jeong Jeong called after the running figures of Katara and Naomi

_Jeong Jeong walked closer to the boats while Zhao was looking through a telescope and had a face of shock when he saw Jeong Jeong before it turned into a more evil-like face. Jeong Jeong then created a wall of fire, blocking the boats from going any further down the river, forcing the fleet to dock. Zhao was the first to get off the boat._

"Don't worry men, my old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago." Zhao said

_Zhao effortlessly passed through the fire wall and went face-to-face with Jeong Jeong._

"Haven't you, Master Jeong Jeong." Zhao said

_Jeong Jeong just let the fire wall disappear, staring to Zhao's river fleet. Meanwhile, Sokka was preparing Appa with Faith when Katara and Naomi showed up._

"Katara! Naomi! Are you two alright?" Sokka asked

"We're fine. We've gotta get out of here. Where are Aang and Peter?" Katara asked Sokka

_Sokka pointed to the two tents, so Katara went into Jeong Jeong's tent while Naomi went into the other one and saw Peter meditating._

"Go away, please. I don't want to bear the burden of knowing that I hurt you. I'll never firebend again." Peter said

"You'll have to eventually." Naomi told Peter

"No. Not after what I did to you. I'm so sorry." Peter said

"It's okay Peter. I'm fine now. I've been healed." Naomi told him

"What?! How?!" Peter exclaimed as he turned around to look at Naomi's arm

"I'll explain later, but we have to get out of here. Hothead Zhao and his soldiers are here." Naomi said

"Zhao?! Where?!" Peter exclaimed while air jumping

"By the river. They have Jeong Jeong." Naomi said

"I have to help him! Help Sokka get Appa ready!" Peter exclaimed as he ran out of the tent

**Back on the river…**

"Look at you. You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage." Zhao said

"It is you who has embraced savagery Zhao." Jeong Jeong said

"It's Admiral Zhao now." Zhao said

"That title will not help you against the Avatars. Do not try to fight them! You are no match." Jeong Jeong said

"I think I can handle a child and a teenager." Zhao said

"I have never seen such raw power." Jeong Jeong said

_Zhao was clearly getting mad._

"Jeong Jeong!" Peter and Aang exclaimed in unison

_Zhao then saw Aang and Peter._

"We'll see. Men, take the deserter." Zhao ordered

_He was surrounded by Zhao's men, and looked at Aang and Peter, who then smirked, much to their surprise. He then created a pillar of fire, and disappeared._

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him." Zhao ordered

_Aang and Peter ran up to face Zhao._

"Let's find out what my old master has taught you." Zhao said to Aang and Peter

"You were Jeong Jeong's student?" Aang asked

"Until I got bored." Zhao said

_He launched two fireballs at Aang and Peter, and it caught the forest on fire._

"I see he taught you two how to duck and run like a coward, but I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of!" Zhao exclaimed

_Using only one finger and airbending, Peter and Aang dodged Zhao's fireball._

"Whoa! That was a wild shot!" Peter exclaimed

"I'll show you wild!" Zhao exclaimed

_He then shot five fireballs at Aang and Peter. They managed to deflect two of them, but the last three added to the already-growing flames that Zhao sent earlier._

"No self-control." Aang muttered to himself

_He then saw Zhao's boats, and Peter got the idea._

"Stand and fight Avatars!" Zhao exclaimed

"Wait? We were fighting? I thought you were getting warmed up." Peter said

"I was." Zhao said

_He shot fireballs at them as they approached Zhao's ships._

"That all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days." Aang said

_He then made a fire wave and sent it their way. They quickly got on top of one of Zhao's boats._

"Ahoy! I'm Admiral Zhao!" Aang exclaimed while mooning him

_Zhao growled as he followed Aang on top of his boat. He shot fire at them, only to miss and begin burning one of his own boats._

"I don't know why, but, from what Naomi told me, I thought you'd be better than Zuko. I bet you lost an Agni Kai to him." Peter said while smirking

_They widened their eyes in shock and ducked from an incoming fire blast, and boy Zhao did not look happy._

"That was sloppy. Very sloppy." Peter said

_Out of fury, Zhao continued to firebend and our Avatars continued to run. They thought they had lost him when he surprised them by appearing in front of them._

"Nowhere to run now you little smart mouths." Zhao said angrily

_He shot a final fire blast, and burned the last of his ships._

"You lost this battle." Aang said

_Zhao shot more fire, to which Peter and Aang easily dodged._

"Are you two crazy?! You haven't thrown a single blow!" Zhao exclaimed

"Nope. But you have." Peter said while motioning to the ships Zhao had burned

_Zhao looked shocked as he saw his own boats burn._

"Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint." Aang said while jumping off the boat

_Zhao was now furious, and the flames on the boat he was on increased with his anger. Aang and Peter soon emerged from the river._

"Have a nice trip! See you next fall." Peter said jokingly

"Aang! Peter! Come on, let's go!" Sokka exclaimed

_They quickly ran over to Appa with Aang taking the reins and Peter sat in the saddle._

"Wait, where's Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked

"He disappeared. They all did." Sokka said

_Almost everyone._

"Hey, where did everybody go? Very funny guys." Chey said

_Meanwhile, Zhao was watching his burning boats and had silently admitted defeat._

**Back with Team Avatar…**

_Appa was in the sky with Peter taking care of driving Appa and Naomi was sitting next to him._

"Peter, your arm. It's burned." Naomi said

"Huh?" Peter wondered

_He then saw the burn mark on his upper arm._

"I didn't even notice. I guess I was too busy teasing Zhao." Peter said

"Katara, could I borrow some water?" Naomi asked

"Sure." Katara said

_Naomi airbended some of the water from Katara's water skin onto Peter's burn. She then used airbending to surround the burn and with her touch, the burn began to heal. When she was done, she airbended the water away._

"Nice trick. When did you learn it?" Peter asked

"I guess I always did. Katara's better at it though, in my opinion." Naomi said

"Thanks Naomi." Katara said

"So, when did you learn how do to that?" Sokka asked

"I guess I always knew." Katara said

"Oh, well then thanks for all the first aid over the years! Like, when I fell over the grease burn bramble, and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!" Sokka exclaimed

"Two?" Aang and Naomi wondered in unison

"He tried to get the first one out with another." Peter explained

"Oh, and the time that Ming Snake bit me. Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful." Sokka said sarcastically

"Shut up before I throw you off Appa, for good this time." Naomi said

_Sokka turned pale and became silent, earning laughter from everyone else._


	17. The Northern Air Temple

The Northern Air Temple

This chapter was written by me and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix. Sakuraphoenix also wrote the bottom half of this chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar the last airbender. All copyrighting goes to Nickelodeon.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this fanfiction. Sakuraphoenix and I have both been busy.

_Team Avatar was sitting at a campsite with other travelers. Faith was in her kitsune form, curled up to Peter. Considering the cold weather, everyone had changed into warmer clothes, even though Naomi was in her dress that she wore before she was branded a traitor to the Fire Nation._

"So travelers, next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot but a flying man." The old man explained.

"Cool." Naomi whispered to Peter, who nodded.

"A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laughed at those bound to earth by it." The old man said.

"Aren't airbender stories the best?" Aang asked.

"Was it realistic? Was that how it was back then?" Katara asked.

_The old man who told the story was collecting change from the travelers._

"I laugh at gravity all of the time." Aang said then laughed.

"Gravity."

"Jingle Jingle." The old man said to Sokka as Sokka put his hands in his pockets.

_The only thing he took out was a bug and crumbs._

"Sorry." Sokka apologized as he put the bug and crumbs back into his coat pocket.

"Aw cheapskates" The man mumbled.

_Aang then ran up to the man._

"Hey thanks for the story." Aang said.

"Tell it to the cap, boy." The man said holding the hat with change while he back was turned to Aang.

_A coin dropped and Aang was trying to find some change to give to the man. Momo went off of Aang's shoulder and got the coin for the man, he put it in the man's bag._

"Aw much obliged little bat thing." The man said petting Momo's head as Momo flew back onto Aang's shoulder.

"It means a lot to hear airbender stories. It must have been 200 years ago your great grandpa met them." Aang said.

"What are you prattling about child? Great grand poppy saw the air walkers last week." The old man explained pointing to his great grandfather who was the old man that was behind him.

_The old man's great grandfather waved to Aang and he was shocked. Soon enough the Avatar gang were in the sky and on their way to the north pole, but had decided to make a pit stop near the Northern Air Temple._

"Hey we're almost to the Northern Air Temple. This is where they had the championships for the sky bison bowl." Aang explained.

_Katara went over to Sokka who was working with his knife while Naomi was trying to make warmer clothes with the cloth she had left._

"Do you think we'll really find airbenders?" Katara asked.

"I don't know what to think Katara." Peter replied.

"You want me to be like you or totally honest?" Sokka asked while focusing on his wood carving.

_Naomi was petting Faith, who was surprisingly was still in her kitsune form._

"She must be tired from transforming so much." Naomi said to Peter.

"Yeah she must be." Peter said.

"And are you saying I am a liar?" Katara asked crossing her arms.

"I'm saying you're an optimist same thing basically." Sokka replied.

"Hey guys look at this!" Aang exclaimed as they were now in view of the northern air temple.

_Sure enough, there were humans flying around. Aang's smile turned into a frown, and Naomi noticed why. Katara gasped at the sight of the people on the gliders._

"They really are airbenders." Katara said.

"Wow, guess the old man was right." Peter said surprised.

_Aang closed his eyes then folded his arms._

"No they're not, and he was wrong." Aang said.

"What do you mean they're not? Those guys are flying." Sokka pointed.

"Aang's right. Ever since I discovered I was an airbender, I've always been trying to practice airbending without my family discovering. The gilder I have, I found lying around in the Western Air Temple after Zuko's banishment. Ever since, I've been practicing with the glider when Zuko, Iroh, and the rest of his crew were asleep. I know airbending on a glider when I see it. They aren't airbending." Naomi said

"They may be gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move they're not airbending. Those people have no spirit." Aang explained.

_Just then a boy on a glider flew over them, he was laughing._

"I don't know Aang, that kid seemed pretty spirited." Katara pointed.

_The kid passed by Appa again, he looked at Aang then Aang smirked and jumped into the air. He opened his glider flew toward the kid. More air walkers started to fly around Appa, who was not too happy. He leaped and Katara flew back into Sokka's arms. While Naomi nearly fell off before Peter grabbed her and pulled her back into Appa's saddle._

"We better find some solid ground before it finds us." Sokka suggested.

_Appa flew down and landed in a courtyard. The kid who Aang was flying toward was laughing still, Aang was near him now._

"Go Teo! Show that bald kid how it's done." One of the kids cheered.

_Aang easily matched Teo's moves, they were both flying toward the surface mimicking each other's moves, as if they were looking at a mirror._

"Hey there, you're pretty good." Teo complimented.

"Yeah I know, but I can do more than fancy gliding." Aang informed.

_Aang sped up as he flew toward the side of the building. He got off his glider and started running on the side. He ran and made an air scooter, as he then got off the building and onto his glider. Teo was shocked and flew to him._

"Wow, I don't think I can do that. But here's a good one." Teo said.

_On the end of the glider there was some machine which released smoke. Teo flew around and made a face of Aang that was glaring. The kids below were cheering. Aang wasn't too pleased with that, and had the same face at the same time Teo made his smoke image._

"What do you think?" Teo asked flying back up to him.

"It's great." Aang lied as he flew down to the surface and closed his glider.

_Teo flew down to the surface as well he pulled the lever to stop. Adults ran over to him and removed his glider. He then wheeled himself toward the group._

"Hey you're a _real_airbender, you must be the Avatar. That's amazing, I've heard stories about you." Teo said.

"Thanks." Aang said rubbing his head.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible." Sokka said as he walked over to the chair and the glider attachment to check out.

"If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed." Teo said as he and the group headed to meet his dad.

Faith was following with them as she was still in her kitsune form. Teo lead the group down the corridor as there was a lot of machinery in place of what use to be in the old temple. Aang looked around, as he was shocked.

"Wow!" Sokka exclaimed as he ran over to check the machinery.

"Yeah my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place. Everything is powered by hot air, it even pumps hot air currents to give us a lift while we're gliding." Teo explained as a man used something close to an elevator to get to the floor above.

"This place is unbelievable." Aang said astonished.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Teo asked.

"No, just unbelievable." Aang replied as he started to walk toward the machine.

_Katara went to Teo._

"Aang use to come here a long time ago, I think he's a little shocked it's so... different." Katara said.

"So better!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I promise you I will airbend you off of Appa on the way home. This is one of the four Air Temples situated all over the world." Naomi said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Sokka, show a little respect for the temple's past." Peter said.

"Sorry." Sokka apologized.

"Wait you're an airbender too? I thought you were a firebender, based on how you dress." Teo said.

"I'm an airbender, but I'm also the ex-princess of the Fire Nation. Before you get mad or anything, I just want you to know I was always against my family's wishes. Plus, I was adopted. No firebending is coming out of my fingertips." Naomi explained.

"How can you be an airbender though, and what about you?" Teo asked Peter.

"I have no idea. The only hunch I have is that some airbenders survived the Air Nomad Genocide 100 years ago." Naomi replied.

"And I'm also the Avatar." Peter replied.

"How?" Teo asked Naomi and Peter looking at them confused.

"It's complicated." Naomi and Peter replied.

_Aang was now looking at the machine at a more close up view, as the pipes went into the wall._

"This is supposed to be the history of my people." Aang said saddened.

_Katara walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Aang walked closer as he saw something that held a green liquid in its container. He looked up as the statue in front of him started blowing smoke out from it._

"Ugh!" Aang exclaimed.

_Katara walked to him again and put her hand on his shoulder._

"I am sure some parts of the temple are still the same." Katara said.

_Teo then lead our heroes to an open spot that sort of looked like a form of an arena_.

"It's nice to see at least one part of the temple that isn't ruined." Aang commented as he looked at a statue of an elderly master airbender.

_Just then someone said something loud, and he smashed the statue using a breaking ball. Everyone coughed from the gas, even Faith. A man and his group came in walking up to our heroes._

"What the doodle? Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bath house." The man said.

_Aang was not too pleased with him, as he readied his glider._

"Do you know what you did?! You destroyed something sacred, for a stupid bath house!" Aang exclaimed.

"Well people around here are starting to stink." The man said running his hand over his nose.

"This whole place stinks. Argh!" Aang exclaimed as he used his glider to make an air attack causing the racking ball to fly all the way out of the arena and below the cloud line.

"This is a sacred temple. you can't treat it this way." Naomi explained as Aang started to walk up to the man.

"I've seen it when the monks were here, I know what it is supposed to be like." Aang explained.

"The monks, but you're 12." The man said confused.

"Dad, he's the Avatar. He use to come here 100 years ago, Peter over there is also an Avatar. Naomi over there, she's the ex-princess of the Fire Nation, but she said she never agreed with what her family did. She's also an airbender somehow, they say it's complicated." Teo explained.

"Yup." Naomi said.

"And this is my Avatar guide Faith, she's a kitsune." Peter explained.

"Interesting-" Teo's dad said but Aang interrupted him.

"What are you doing? Who said you can be here?" Aang asked.

"Hmm... doing here. A long time ago, but not 100 years, my people became refuges after a terrible flood. My infant son Teo was badly hurt and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it, everywhere pictures of flying people but empty nobody home then I came across these fan-like contraptions." Teo's dad explained as he ran around in a circle.

"Our gliders." Aang said.

"Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son in the air, and everyone will be on equal ground so to speak." Teo's dad explained looking at the sky from the wall he broke down earlier.

"We're just in the process of improving upon on what's already here, and after all isn't that what nature does?" Teo's dad asked.

_Katara and Sokka were tearing up, as well as Naomi and Peter, despite Naomi having a forlorn look on her face. They both wiped their eyes, as Aang looked at them before he walked up to Teo's dad._

"Nature knows where to stop." Aang said.

"I suppose that's true, unfortunately progress has a way of getting away from us." Teo's dad explained.

_He then looked at three candles._

"Look at the time, come, the pulley system must be oiled before dark." Teo's dad said to group of men, as one of them made a note of it.

_Sokka walked up to the candles, intrigued._

"Wait how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same." Sokka said.

"The candle will tell us, watch." Teo's dad said as he and Sokka looked closely at the candles.

_The fire sparked 4 times._

"You put spark powder in the candle." Sokka said.

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours passed midday or as I call it 4 o'candle." Teo's dad joked as Sokka laughed.

"If you like that, wait until you see my finger safe knife sharpener." Teo's dad said showing his hand that had three wooden fingers.

"Only took me three tries to get it right." Teo's dad said taking them off and throwing them onto Sokka's hands, as Sokka screamed.

"Ugh gross." Naomi shivered.

_Teo's dad walked passed Sokka and tapped him on the shoulder._

"Follow me." He insisted.

_Sokka followed Tato's dad as Tato said:_

"Hey Aang, I want to show you something."

_The group followed Teo to the location he was leading them._

"I just can't get over it, there's not a single thing that's the same." Aang said.

"I don't know about that, the temple might be different but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones that lived here a long time ago." Teo said as he took a hermit crab from the floor and gave it to Katara who held it in her hand before petting it softly on the shell.

"You're right they are kind of keepers of the temple's origins." Katara said giving the crab like creature to Aang.

"See Aang, there are still remains of our people." Naomi smiled.

_Aang continued to hold the creature in his hand._

"Besides there is one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all." Teo said.

"Really? That's great." Peter said as he smiled but had a concerned look on his face for Faith as she has been in her kitsune form the entire time.

_The group followed Teo to a sealed door similar to the one in the Southern Air Temple._

"Hey it's just like the other air temple." Katara commented.

_Teo was near the door._

"Only an airbender can open it, so inside it's completely untouched. Just the way the monks left it, I've always wondered what it was like in there." Teo said

"Aang? Peter? Naomi?" Katara asked

"I'm sorry. This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was. I want it to stay that way." Aang said

"I completely understand. I just wanted you to know it was here." Teo said

"Thanks." Aang said

"It means a lot to us. Thank you Teo." Naomi said before they all walked away from the room

**With Sokka…**

_He and the mechanist were walking down a flight of stairs carrying lanterns so they could see their way._

"These lanterns are terrible. I can't see." Sokka said

_Sokka opened his lantern and saw fireflies inside his lantern._

"Why would you wanna use fireflies for light?" Sokka asked

"Hey! Close that up! They'll get loose! Fireflies are a non-flammable light source." Teo's dad said

_They found their way to a door, which was surrounded by some kind of jelly, which Teo's dad checked._

"Cover your nose and hold your breath." Teo's dad said

_Teo's dad then opened a small slide in the door._

"Okay, so you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room." Sokka said

"Wrong. It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the whole place sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back." Teo's dad said as the camera focused on his eyebrows, which had some parts missing on both sides

"Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time, we have gas leaks, and they're nearly impossible to find." Teo's dad said

"So this place is an explosion waiting to happen." Sokka said while looking at the jelly that was sealing the door

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch." Teo's dad said

**Back with the others…**

_They were outside watching everyone else fly as Peter and Katara were holding a pair of gilders._

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you, something even lighter than air, and that something takes over when you fly." Teo said

"I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something." Katara said as she fearfully looked down

"Me too, even if I'm an airbender. Let alone the Avatar." Peter said while gulping at the height

_Teo laughed before he said:_

"Impossible. Everybody has it."

"It's spirit." Aang said

"What?" Teo asked

"That's the something you're talking about Teo. It's like with Uncle Iroh once told me before I learned that I was an airbender. You can be a non-bender or a bender, but the thing that drives us all is spirit, bender or not." Naomi said

"Yeah. I suppose it is. Are you two ready?" Teo asked

"No." Both Katara and Peter said in unison

_They both went over the edge before they found themselves flying, and they were enjoying it._

"I can't believe I'm flying!" Katara exclaimed

"Me neither!" Peter exclaimed

"Word of advice, keep your mouth closed, unless you wanna be Momo and swallow a bug." Naomi said as she watched Momo eating a bug

"Teo was right about the air. All I had to do was trust it. Let it carry me." Katara said

"Even though Teo's not an airbender, he really does have the spirit of one." Aang said

"Yeah. Believe me, I thought for a long time that I was supposed to be a firebender, like Zuko and the rest of my family, but when I found out I was an airbender, uncle told me to find my own spirit, and not let my surroundings make it for me." Naomi said

_Aang soon flew down next to Teo._

"I've been thinking. If you wanna see what's inside that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you." Aang said

"Great." Teo said

"Wait! How do we land these things? What if we…?" Katara started before she choked on a bug

"I told you to keep your mouth closed!" Naomi said

**Back with Sokka…**

_He was in Teo's dad's workshop looking at what he had there, when some things fell on top of him._

"I said don't touch anything!" Teo's dad exclaimed

_Then more things fell on top of Sokka._

"Oh, don't worry. That experiment's old, and that egg was part of last week's lunch." Teo's dad said

_Sokka began picking up the scrolls that dropped before he smelled the air around him and said:_

"Ugh. Week old egg smell." Sokka said

"Quick. Find that egg!" Teo's dad exclaimed as both Sokka and the mechanist got onto their hands and knees

**Back with the others…**

_They were back in front of the door to the room._

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside." Teo said

_A team of Aang, Naomi, and Peter worked together to open the door to the room._

**Back with Sokka…**

_They were still looking for the egg._

"How can something that's so small, you can't even see it make such a big stink?" Sokka asked out loud

_You could practically see the light bulb above Teo's dad's head._

"That's the solution to our problem!" Teo's dad exclaimed

"Yeah. If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up..." Sokka started

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs." Teo's dad finished

"Then if there's a leak…" Sokka started

"You smell rotten eggs. Then you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from…" Teo's dad started

"Then you plug up the hole where the gas is leaking." Sokka said

"You're a genius!" Sokka and Teo's dad exclaimed in unison before hugging each other

_A bell that was attached to a pulley system started to ring, ending their moment._

"Something's wrong. I've got to go." Teo's dad said while running out of the room

**Back with the others…**

_The door was finally open, and they made their way inside the room, but what they saw had appalled them. All over the room, there were various weapons and tools, and at the center, a balloon with the symbol for the Fire Nation._

"How is this… whatever is it, in here at the Northern Air Temple?!" Naomi exclaimed

"You don't know what it is?" Aang asked in confusion

"I've never seen anything like it before. It looks like some kind of balloon, but I bet it's more than that. This is a nightmare." Naomi said

"You don't understand!" Teo's dad exclaimed as he ran behind them

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" Peter exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at the mechanist

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation?!" Sokka exclaimed

"Explain all this. Now!" Teo exclaimed

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything. Burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them. I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services. You must understand. I did this for you." Teo's dad said as Teo started to cry

_He was about to walk up to Teo when he turned away from him, wheelchair and all. Teo's dad had no choice but to return to his workshop, where he was working with the balloon model when Naomi, Peter, Faith, whom was still in her kitsune form, Aang, and Teo entered the room._

"When are they coming?" Naomi asked

"Soon. Very soon." Teo's dad said as he looked at his candles

"You can't give them more weapons." Peter said

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place." Teo's dad said

_His model caught on fire, which he quickly started to put out._

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" Teo asked

"I need some time to think." Teo's dad said

_Suddenly a bell rang. Thinking's over._

"You need to leave. Go!" Teo's dad exclaimed

"We're not leaving." Teo said

"Then hide. Quickly!" Teo's dad exclaimed before everyone hid themselves

_Teo's dad then pulled a rope that was attached to a wheel, and a hidden door opened, where smoke was coming out._

"You know better than to keep me waiting. Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way." The Fire Nation official said

_Teo's dad just looked guilty as Aang, Naomi, Peter, Faith, and Teo watched._

"Well? Is there a problem?" The Fire Nation official asked

"No. Right this way." Teo's dad said as he tried to lead the Fire Nation official out of the room

_Immediately, Aang and Peter airbended the door closed before appearing in front of the official._

"The deal's off." Aang said

"The Avatars." The Fire Nation official said

"Aang. Peter. Don't get involved." Teo's dad said

"If I don't get what I came for, the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble." The Fire Nation official said

"I've heard enough War Minister Qin. Get out of here." Naomi said before airbending Qin in the face, as if she were slapping him

"You're leaving this place empty-handed!" Peter exclaimed

"Then the destruction of this temple will be on your heads." Qin said while pointing an accusing finger at the group of airbenders before he left the temple with his tail between his legs

_After Qin left, everyone went to find Sokka and Katara, and explained what happened._

"This is bad. Very bad." Sokka said

"Aang, Peter, Naomi, what are we gonna do? How can we possibly keep them all away?" Katara asked

"I'll tell you how. We have something they don't. Air power." Aang said while pointing to the gliders

"We can control the sky, something the Fire Nation is still unable to do. We can win this battle." Naomi said

"I want to help." Teo's dad said as he walked up to the group

"Good. We'll need it." Peter said

_Teo's dad soon called a meeting in his workshop._

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius." Teo's dad said while patting Sokka's back

"Oh boy. That's gonna go to his head." Naomi whispered to Peter

"Thank you. You're a genius." Sokka said while pointing to the mechanist

"Thank you." Teo's dad said

_Team Avatar, minus Sokka, gave each other a weird look, as if saying 'they're nuts'._

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was that you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became 'how do you keep a lid on hot air?" Sokka asked

"Ugh. If only we knew." Katara said before Teo, Aang, Katara, Peter, Naomi, and Faith laughed at her joke

"A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the air balloon." Sokka said

"Hmm. That's actually pretty smart." Naomi said

"Okay. We got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire…" Sokka started

"And stink. Never underestimate the power of stink." Teo's dad finished

_Everyone had gotten ready to fight against the Fire Nation in this battle._

"They're coming!" A little girl exclaimed

"Are we ready?" Teo asked

"Yes, but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara asked

"We'll have to start without it." Aang said as he jumped off Appa while holding his glider while Momo landed on top of the glider

_Teo put on a pair of goggles while everyone who knew how to fly a gilder was getting into position with Aang in the lead. Soon enough, everyone else took off into the air with the residents of the Northern Air Temple cheering them on as Fire Nation soldiers were marching up the mountain. Everyone soon glided down below the cloud line, and threw a various array of bombs either on the Fire Nation soldiers or near them._

"Take them out of the sky! Now!" A Fire Nation commander exclaimed

_No sooner had he said it, three people, including Teo and Aang, smoke bombed the soldiers. As more bombs were being thrown onto them, Naomi and Aang worked together on a set of air scooters to create an avalanche that fell over the Fire Nation soldiers while the surviving ones ran for it._

"We've got them on the run! We need more slime!" Aang exclaimed

_Katara, Peter, Momo, and Faith, who was now back in her human form, were handing out slime bombs on top of Appa until they were caught off by some grappling hooks and saw some tanks riding up the side of the mountain. The bombs had barely to no effect on the tanks, while when trying to remove one grappling hook, another appeared, having the tank back on the side of the mountain. Firebenders inside the tanks were shooting fireballs at the fliers. When Aang and Naomi tried airbending the tanks back down, the internal console only flipped back up, allowing the people inside to continue their advance. Now it was Aang and Naomi playing the fireball version of dodge ball when they tried to stop the tanks._

"Those things are unstoppable!" Katara exclaimed

"I think I know how they work. I remember my dad tinkering with a counter-balance system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?" Teo asked

"Water? Can you get us close to one?" Peter asked

"No problem." Teo said

_As Aang and Naomi were fighting off the fireballs, Peter and Katara managed to jump down and freeze a few tanks, and in the process, disable them. Soon enough, there proved to be too many, and just when a few got too close, Appa and Faith, whom now looked exactly like Appa, sent a few tanks off their wheels, allowing Peter, Naomi, Aang, and Katara to get onto Appa before Faith resumed her kitsune form, but the Fire Nation was still advancing._

"We're out of bombs!" Teo exclaimed

"Come on Sokka. Where's that war balloon?" Katara wondered

"Uh, right behind you." Naomi said while pointing behind Katara

_She turned to see the war balloon, holding up all the bombs, while the Fire Nation soldiers continued their advance, while ignoring Sokka and Teo's dad._

"Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?" Sokka asked

"The insignia. They think we're on their side." Teo's dad said

"Then I guess they won't see this coming." Sokka said as he cut one of the bombs with his knife

"Bombs away!" Teo's dad exclaimed as a gigantic slime bomb slimed some of the Fire Nation soldiers

_Despite the slime bombs, the tanks were still going._

"Oh no. That was the last one." Sokka said

_And the tanks were climbing up the cliff._

"Wait a second. You smell that?" Teo's dad asked as he sniffed the air around him

"Rotten eggs! There! That's where the gas is escaping!" Sokka exclaimed as he pointed to a gigantic hole in the ground

_Sokka had a look of determination on his face as the tanks were still making their way up the cliff with some of the civilians trying to stop the tanks with pickaxes as Sokka was trying to detach the engine on the war balloon._

"What are you doing? That's our fuel source!" Teo's dad exclaimed

"It's the only bomb we've got." Sokka said before he and the mechanist tossed the engine into the crack in the ground

_As the Fire Nation continued to advance, everyone looked in anticipation to where Sokka and Teo's dad threw the engine, and the result, a gigantic explosion, and surprisingly, the Northern Air Temple was still intact. The tanks and the other soldiers were another story._

"Look. They're retreating!" Aang exclaimed as the rest of the people living in the air temple cheered

"We're going down!" Sokka exclaimed as the war balloon was making a speedy descent

"No! Sokka, hold on!" Katara exclaimed as Peter took Naomi's gilder and glided down towards Sokka and Teo's dad

"Get ready." Sokka said as he started to swing his boomerang around a piece of rope

_Peter glided around them before gliding upwards as Sokka's boomerang wrapped around his legs, carrying both Sokka and Teo's dad to safety. After a long day, the sun was finally setting, and Appa looked like he was ready to take off, as he was in the courtyard with Faith, back in her kitsune form, was resting on his saddle._

"You know what? I'm really glad you guys live here now. I realized, it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other." Aang said

"That means a lot, coming from you." Teo said

"Aang, you were right about air power. As long as we got the skies, we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!" Sokka exclaimed

_Everyone cheered with him, all except for the mechanist, whom had a sad look on his face. Down in the valley below the Northern Air Temple, some firebenders were working on trying to reflate the war balloon._

"This defeat is the gateway to many victories." War Minister Qin said as he watched the balloon being reflated


	18. The Waterbending Master

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my good friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon, we only own our OCs .**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update, please expect more updates now that summer vacation is finally here. Also, only two more chapters until the story is completed!**

_The Avatar gang was flying on Appa as they flew past more ice and water as Naomi was looking over some pieces of fabric to see if she could do something with them._

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asked as Appa hit the water then flew up to the same level.

"I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back, and you can fly us to the North Pole?" Aang asked.

"I love that idea Aang, I can help him with his flying by using some of my airbending." Naomi joked.

"I'd love to, climb on everyone Sokka is ready to for take-off." Sokka said as Momo climbed onto his back.

"Look we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said.

"I think Katara is right Sokka, you should listen to her more often." Peter said as Faith was in the form of Momo and on his lap.

"And for what? We can't even find the northern water tribe. There's nothing up here." Sokka said.

"I'm just glad I changed from my fire nation clothes to the spare water tribe clothes you had Katara, it'll make a difference, in a good way." Naomi said.

"It's not a problem Naomi." Katara said.

_Suddenly a large amount of water tried to attack Appa as Aang guided Appa and dodged. The gang started screaming as they held onto Appa trying not to lose their grip as Appa again dodged the water but then turned into ice and Appa spun out of control into the water, landing on his side as he then landed flat thanks to more ice. Suddenly canoes fielded with men started coming toward the gang._

"They're waterbenders." Katara said.

"We found the water tribe." Peter said.

"I think they found us, technically speaking." Naomi said

**With General Zhao…**

"They're heading north, the northern water tribe. The Avatars need to master waterbending, they are looking for a teacher." Zhao said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them." One of Zhao's men insisted.

"Patience Captain Li. This isn't some little earth village we can just march into. The water tribe is a great nation, there's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war." General Zhao said as he began pacing the room.

"The frozen tundra treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress, we'll need a massive invasion force." General Zhao said.

**Back with the Avatar gang…**

_The Avatar gang was being escorted to by the water tribe men._

"There it is!" Aang exclaimed as they could see the wall.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara said.

"We're finally here." Sokka said.

"Aang and I can finally get a teacher." Peter said.

_Naomi kept silent, she was glad they have arrived, but she is hoping no one knows her true identity. The waterbenders made a tunnel for the gang to go through. The gang went through the tunnel as waterbenders were lifting the gang up from the surrounding ice._

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here." Katara said.

"We'll find a master to teach us no problem." Aang said.

"You okay Naomi?" Peter asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naomi chuckled lightly.

_The ice wall finally went all the way down as the avatar gang continued down the stream of water. They made a turn as they headed toward the center of the village. Aang waved to the crowd that was surrounding them. A canoe was near them as Sokka saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes in a purple water tribe outfit. Sokka blushed and smile as Katara said:_

"This place is beautiful." Sokka went down by Appa's tail as he said:

"Yeah, she is."

**With Iroh and Zuko…**

_Soft music was being played on the beach as Iroh began to sing._

"Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter spring, summer and fall." Iroh repeated as one old man and another man danced to the music.

"Four seasons, four loves, four seasons, for love."

_The singing, music, and dancing stopped as General Zhao and his men appeared, Zhao had a smile on his face._

**Back with The Avatar gang…**

_Drums were being played as The Avatar gang were all seated and given food. Faith was now in her human form as she needed to replenish her energy in order to shape shift. Some men brought food for Appa as he growled and they ran off screaming._

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brothers and sister from the Southern Water Tribe. Not only is the oldest brother one of the Avatars, but they have also brought special people. People who many of us believed disappeared from the world until now, The Avatar, an airbender, and Faith, Peter's kitsune animal shifter companion." The man said as people clapped and cheered.

_Naomi felt guilty about lying who she really was, but she considered her friends the only family she has now. So in a way, she wasn't completely lying._

"We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday, Princess Yue is now in marrying age." The father said as Princess Yue and an elder woman and younger woman appeared on both sides of her.

_Sokka looked at her in shock as Princess Yue said:_

"Thank you father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now Master Pakku and his students will perform." The father gestured his hand over to Master Pakku and his students.

_They began doing a waterbending show as people clapped and cheered. The avatar gang clapped as well, even Naomi. They continued doing the show, Sokka started eating as he said to Princess Yue._

"Hi there, Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

"Very nice to meet you." Princess Yue said.

"So uh... you're a princess huh? You know back in my tribe I'm kinda like a prince myself." Sokka said.

"Ha the prince of what?" Both Katara and Peter asked in unison.

"A lot of things, do you two mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here." Sokka said.

"My apologies prince Sokka." Katara joked.

"Mine as well your highness." Peter joked.

"So it looks like I am gonna be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we can do an activity together?" Sokka asked.

"Do an activity?" Princess Yue asked.

_Sokka stopped as he started to stuff food in his mouth, he swallowed it then coughed._

"Very smooth." Katara said.

"Yeah, very." Faith said.

_Aang and Peter were with Princess Yue's father who was introducing them to Master Pakku._

"Master Pakku, meet your newest students. The Avatars."

Both Aang and Peter put their hands together as they bowed respectively.

"Just because you two are destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." Master Pakku said.

"My friends and I can't wait to start training with you." Peter said.

"After we relax for a couple of days." Aang said.

"If you want to relax I suggest visiting a tropical island, if not I'll see you and your friends at sunrise. Goodnight." Mr. Pakku said.

_Princess Yue's father shrugged._

**With Zuko…**

_Zuko was in his room as Iroh opened the door._

"For the last time, I am not playing the tsungi horn." Zuko said

"No it's about our plans. There is a bit of a problem." Iroh said as he and Zhao stepped into the room.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said.

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed as he went up to Zhao.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao said.

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked.

"I'm afraid so, he's taking everyone - even the cook." Iroh said pouting as he put his arm over his eyes.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture The Avatars and the ex-princess. But I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao said.

_Zuko lounged at Zhao but Iroh blocked him._

"No!" Iroh exclaimed.

_Zhao noticed the dual broadswords on Zuko's wall as he walked up to them, his eyes widen in shock, as he remembered the man in the blue mask taking both the avatars who were in his grasp. Zhao took one of the swords as Zuko had a nervous look on his face._

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords Prince Zuko." Zhao said inspecting one of the two swords and even swung it.

"I'm not, they're antiques. Just decorative." Zuko said while turning his head to the side.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked as he continued to inspect the sword with his hand.

"Just rumors, I don't think he is real." Iroh replied.

_Zhao walked up to them with the sword._

"He's real all right, he's a criminal. And an enemy of the fire nation." Zhao said as he held the sword with the blade pointing to the floor

"But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon." Zhao said giving the sword to Iroh. Zhao began to walk out of the room and was in the entryway of the door.

"General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands... if you change your mind." Zhao walked out of the room and closed the door.

**With Aang, Katara, Naomi, and Peter…**

"I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master." Katara said.

"Yeah I'm sure this will be a great experience." Naomi said.

_Master Pakku was working on a waterbending technique as Aang shouted:_

"Good morning Master Pakku!"

"No please march right in, I'm not concentrating or anything." Master Pakku said sarcastically.

"Uh, this is my friend Katara." Aang said.

"And this is my friend Naomi, the ones we told you about?" Peter said.

_Katara and Naomi nodded their head._

"I'm sorry, I think there has been a misunderstanding." Master Pakku said as he made an ice chair to sit on before continuing by saying:

"You didn't tell me your friends were girls. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending." Katara and Naomi both had angry faces.

"What do you mean you won't teach us?!" Katara exclaimed as she walked up to Master Pakku.

"I didn't travel across the entire world, so you could tell me no!" Katara exclaimed.

"No!" Master Pakku repeated.

"But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe." Naomi said.

"Here the women learn from Yagoda, to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to you two as her students, despite your bad attitudes." Master Pakku said.

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight." Katara said.

"Same with me." Naomi said.

"I can see that, but our tribe has customs, rules." Master Pakku said.

"Well your rules stink." Katara said.

"Yeah!" Aang jumped in as well as Peter.

"They're not fair at all." Peter said.

"If you won't teach Katara and Naomi, then.." Aang was about to say when Master Pakku said as he stood up and said:

"Then what?"

"Then I won't learn from you." Aang said.

"Same with me." Peter said as they both walked away.

"Well have fun teaching yourselves, I'm sure you two will do a great job." Master Pakku said sarcastically.

"Wait, Aang and Peter didn't mean that." Katara said.

"We'll be right back." Naomi said as they went to catch up with Aang and Peter.

_Katara touched Aang's shoulder as Naomi did the same with Peter._

"You can't risk your training for us. You have to learn from Master Pakku even if he is a big jerk." Katara said as Aang nodded.

"Besides Peter, there's no telling if I have full waterbending abilities or just healing right now. So maybe developing on my healing skills will be best, at least for now." Naomi said as Peter nodded.

"Let's go Naomi." Katara said.

"Okay." Naomi said as she and Katara left.

_Aang and Peter looked at Master Pakku._

"Why don't we get started then?" Master Pakku asked as he sent a shot of water at Aang and Peter.

**With Faith…**

_Faith was walking around the city, remembering how she had once arrived in the northern water tribe a few thousand years ago. She chuckled at some memories._

**With Sokka…**

_Sokka was on a bridge as he saw Princess Yue's canoe passing by._

"Princess Yue, good morning." Sokka said as he ran down the steps and caught up with her canoe.

"Hey, how about that picnic last night? Boy your dad sure knows how to throw a party." Sokka said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Princess Yue said.

"Well it wasn't as much fun after you left." Sokka said.

_Princess Yue couldn't help but blush as Sokka smiled and blushed himself. He put his hand on the back of his head as he continued to walk._

"So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other." Sokka said.

"Do an activity you mean?" Princess Yue asked.

"Yes, at a place... for some time." Sokka said.

"I'd love to, I'll meet you on that bridge tonight." Princess Yue said pointing to the bridge.

"Great I'll see you- aah-" Sokka said as he fell into the water.

_Princess Yue giggled as she said:_

"Sorry."

_Sokka got up and sat down then said:_

"That's okay."

_He laid down and said:_

"It was worth it, see you tonight."

**With Zhao…**

"I'm very impressed, you all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind." Zhao said while talking to the pirates that the Avatar gang stole the scroll from.

_The captain took the box that was in front of them as the pirate on the right tasted the gold._

"That's some tasty gold." The captain took the gold as he put it back in the box and closed it, then put it aside.

"What do you need us to do?" The captain asked.

"I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko." Zhao said as he smiled.

**With Katara and Naomi…**

_Katara and Naomi were walking to see the healing instructor as they entered the room. The instructor was demonstrating a healing technique on a practice body._

"Um hi." Katara said.

"Are you Yagoda?" Naomi asked.

"Are you two here for the healing lesson?" Yagoda asked.

_Katara and Naomi looked around seeing the young girls that were there too._

"I guess I am." Katara and Naomi said.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Yagoda exclaimed as Katara and Naomi sat down.

**With Aang and Peter…**

_Aang and Peter were trying to do a waterbending move Master Pakku had shown as they moved the water._

"You two are moving the water around but you're not feeling the push and the pull." Master Pakku said.

"I'm trying." Aang and Peter said with frustration.

_Master Pakku slurped his soup and noodles with waterbending as he then swallowed it._

"Maybe that move is too advanced for the both of you, why don't you two try an easier one?" Master Pakku asked.

_Aang and Peter got frustrated as they dropped their water to the ground._

**With Katara and Naomi…**

_The class, besides Katara and Naomi were leaving. Katara and Naomi walked up to Yagoda._

"Thanks for the lesson." Katara said.

"Yes, thank you." Naomi said.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Yagoda asked.

"Huh?" Katara asked.

_Naomi looked confused as well._

"Your betrothal necklace, you're getting married right?" Yagoda asked as Katara looked at her grandmother's necklace.

"Oh no. I don't think I am ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace and my mother passed it down to me." Katara explained.

"I recognize this carving. I don't know why I didn't realize sooner, you're the spitting image of Kanna." Yagoda said.

_Katara backed away in shock as she asked:_

"Wait. How do you know my Gran Gran's name?"

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here in the northern tribe." Yagoda explained.

"She never told me." Katara said with her head facing sideways.

'_Katara...'_ Naomi thought.

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender, he carved that necklace for her." Yagoda explained.

"If Gran Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, that's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying good bye." Yagoda said.

**With Zuko…**

"Good luck!" Someone shouted.

_Iroh entered Zuko's room, Zuko was sitting on his bed with his hands cross._

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Iroh said.

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko said.

"It's a lovely night for a walk, why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh said.

_Zuko did not respond as he continued to stare at the wall._

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark, whatever makes you happy." Iroh said as he closed the door.

_Iroh hummed a tune as he walked down and off the boat, the pirate's green parrot passed by him. Later three of the pirates got aboard on the ship two of them sent hooks down to a canoe that was at the bottom. Two of the pirates put barrels on the hooks. The pirates lifted the barrels onto the ship, but one of the pirates nearly dropped the barrel._

"Careful with the blasting jelly." Warned one of the pirates.

_The pirate turned the circle handle and accidentally made it sound._

**With Zuko**

_Zuko heard the door being open as he asked:_

"Uncle?"

_He got up and opened his own door._

"Uncle is that you?"

_Zuko got suspicious as he got into a stance, he started to walk away from his room. He jumped to a corner, but no one was in the next corridor. He lowered his guard as he continued walking._

**With the pirates…**

_The pirate lit a match on a gunpowder trail that lead to the barrels, as he and the rest of the pirates got off the ship._

**With Zuko…**

_Zuko was in the front of the ship near, he was confused as to who opened the door. From out of the window, Zuko noticed the pirate's green bird as it squawked at him. Zuko stared at him as he realized where he had seen the bird before, but it was too late as the barrels exploded and caused an explosion in the room Zuko was in it. Zuko screamed as the fire got bigger and the windows broke and the flames seemed to have taken Zuko with them._

**With Iroh…**

_Iroh could see the fire from where he was walking._

"Zuko!" He exclaimed as he ran back to the ship.

_He saw the ship damaged by the fire and Zuko was nowhere in sight._

"Zuko." Iroh said saddened as he closed his eyes.

**With Sokka…**

_Sokka went up the stairs to the bridge as he saw Princess Yue was already there. He walked over to rubbing his right arm as he was next to her._

"Hi Princess Yue, I made you something." Sokka said as he showed her a carving.

"I carved it myself."

"It's a bear." Princess Yue said.

_Sokka held it up sideways as he said:_

"Actually it's supposed to be a fish, see it has a fin." Sokka pointed out.

"Oh." Princess Yue said before saying:

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here."

_Princess Yue then ran away saddened. Sokka was in shock then got frustrated as he threw the carving into the water._

**Later**

"How's Warrior training going?" Katara asked Sokka as he kicked his bag and fell on it.

"That bad?" Naomi asked.

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me and then the next, she's telling me to get lost." Sokka said.

"So how's waterbending training?" Sokka asked.

Katara and Naomi but laid forward with their hoods on their heads.

"Master poop head won't teach them because they're girls." Aang said.

"Yeah it ticks me off." Peter said.

"Why don't you two just teach them?" Sokka asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katara asked putting her head up.

"That's actually a good idea for once Sokka." Naomi said putting her head up as well.

"At night, you can teach me whatever moves you learn from Master Pakku. That way, you have someone to practice with, and Naomi and I can learn waterbending. Everyone's happy." Katara said.

"I'm not happy." Sokka said.

"But you're never happy." Peter said.

"Come on Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah come on Peter." Naomi said as they went outside.

_Faith was sleeping peacefully in her true form, while Momo was on the right of Sokka. Aang, Katara, Naomi, and Peter went to go outside._

"Master Pakku said this move, is all about sinking and floating." Aang said as he passed the water to Katara, Peter did the same with Naomi.

"I got it." Katara and Naomi said.

_The water went around them and joined into one as it went up._

"That was amazing!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah good job." Peter said.

"That wasn't me." Katara said.

"Or me." Naomi said.

_They looked up seeing Master Pakku on the bridge as he turned the water into icicles, and he was angry._

"We were just showing Katara and Naomi a few moves." Aang defended.

"You two have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Master Pakku said.

"We're sorry I-" Peter said but Master Pakku interrupted.

"You two are no longer welcome as my students." Master Pakku said as he left Aang, Katara, Naomi, and Peter in shock.

**The next day…**

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang and Peter back as his students?" Princess Yue's father asked.

_Aang, Sokka, Katara, Naomi, Peter, and Faith were all in the room._

"Yes please." Katara said.

"I suspect he might change his mind, if you and Naomi swallow both of your pride and apologize to him." Princess Yue's father said.

_Katara looked at Aang as Naomi looked at Peter then turned back facing Princess Yue, her father, and Master Pakku._

"Fine." Katara and Naomi said.

"I'm waiting little girls." Master Pakku said. Katara and Naomi made a fist as they both said

"No!"

"No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" Katara and Naomi exclaimed in unison as the ground cracked around them. Even one of the containers cracked and water fell to the ground.

"Uh Katara.." Aang said.

"Naomi..." Peter said.

"We'll be outside if you're man enough to fight us." Katara said.

_Princess Yue gasped and the other men were in shock too. Katara and Naomi walked outside._

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said.

"Yeah they might just be angry is all." Peter said.

"Yeah, I think they did mean it." Sokka said.

"I have to agree with Sokka." Faith said.

**With Iroh and Zhao…**

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko." Zhao said pouring some hot tea for Iroh.

"Just devastated." Zhao continued

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns was responsible." Iroh said as Zhao drank the tea.

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao asked.

"Yes, pirates." Iroh said.

"We had a run in with them a while back, they wanted revenge." Iroh continued as Zhao smiled and sipped the tea.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" Zhao asked putting the cup of tea down.

"Yes I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general. To the Fire Nation." Iroh said holding up his cup.

"To victory!" Zhao exclaimed holding up his tea cup.

**Back with The Avatar Gang…**

"Are you two crazy? You two are not going to win this fight." Katara took of her coat and threw it to Sokka, Naomi gave her coat to Peter as she wore her usual outfit without the cape, revealing that underneath the cape was a strapless top before quickly putting on her cape.

"I know. I don't care." Katara said.

"We just need to teach him a lesson." Naomi said.

"You don't have to do this for us. We can find another teacher." Aang said.

"Aang is right, I highly advise against this." Faith said.

"We're not doing this for you two, someone needs to slap some sense into that guy." Katara said.

_Master Pakku walked down the stairs as Katara said:_

"So decided to show up?"

_He just walked past her without a word._

"Don't ignore her. Aren't you going to fight us?" Naomi asked.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you two belong." Master Pakku said.

_Katara got angry as she made a water whip and splashed it at Master Pakku. Naomi made an air attack, Master Pakku stopped surprised Naomi was an airbender, but agreed to fight both girls._

"Fine, if you want to learn to fight so bad, study closely." Master Pakku said as he got two huge pools of water and made them into one.

Katara slid on the ice she made as Naomi made an air scooter, and they chased after him, but Master Pakku got the better of them. They were pushed back by the water, as Katara and Naomi were surrounded by a circle of water Master Pakku had created.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you two." Master Pakku said as he made the water get close forcing Katara and Naomi to go close to him.

_Katara made the water go as it hit Sokka, making him fly back._

"Ow." Sokka said in pain

_Master Pakku made a sheet of ice which Katara went on and Naomi flew on with her new air scooter and jumped on a ledge, both of them turned around facing Master Pakku. Master Pakku turned the sheet of ice into water as Katara froze both her feet and Naomi's and made the water disappear._

"You can't knock me down." Katara said.

"Same with me." Naomi said.

_The crowd cheered as Aang said:_

"Go Katara!"

"You can do it Naomi!" Peter exclaimed.

_Katara and Naomi got down as they ran toward Master Pakku who made a sheet of ice, Katara turned it into water. Master Pakku managed to fight off both Katara's and Naomi's punches. He then used water to swallow both of them as they fell into the fountain. Katara and Naomi got out, shaking their heads. The crowd again cheered for the two girls. Katara made a big ice sheet as she threw ice discs while Naomi threw air punches. Master Pakku was able to break the ice easily and dodge the air punches, however one ice disc nearly got him, and he made a face at Katara. Katara conjured up a huge amount of water and Naomi made a huge air ball, they threw it together but Master Pakku easily controlled the water which he destroyed the air ball with. He then pulled the water back as he threw it at Katara and Naomi who were running but stopped as the water hit them. Katara and Naomi were both panting, Katara smashed the snow pillars that surrounded Master Pakku but Master Pakku took them and made it go to the side._

"Well I am impressed. You are an excellent waterbender and you Naomi are an excellent airbender." Master Pakku said.

"But you still won't teach us will you?" Katara asked.

"No." Master Pakku replied.

_Katara made a huge sheet of ice that went to the ground as Naomi threw another air ball. Master Pakku made a sheet of ice that went up, dodging both Katara's and Naomi's attacks. He then headed toward them as Katara threw another water attack and Naomi threw another water attack but Master Pakku made new water of his on which he created into his as he slide from behind Katara and Naomi, causing Katara's necklace to fall off. Katara and Naomi were panting as Master Pakku stood on the ledge and made a huge amount of water go into the air and turned them into icicles which surrounded both Katara and Naomi._

"This fight is over." Master Pakku said as he walked toward Katara and Naomi.

"Come back here, I'm not finished yet." Katara said.

"Neither am I." Naomi said.

"Yes, you both are." Master Pakku said before he noticed Katara's necklace.

"This is my necklace." Master Pakku said holding the necklace.

"No it's not it's mine, give it back." Katara said.

"I made this 60 years ago... for the love of my life- for Kanna." Master Pakku said as the icicles turned into water releasing Katara and Naomi with a shocked look on his face.

"My Gran Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked in shock.

**With Iroh**

Iroh was in Zhao's ship as he was walking toward a soldier with a white mask.

"Our plan is working perfectly, Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh said.

_The soldier took of the mask revealing to be Zuko who had a few cuts and partial black eye._

"You didn't have to do this." Zuko said.

"No nephew of mine is going to stowaway on a ship without some backup." Iroh said.

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko said.

_Iroh and Zuko heard a door being opened nearby._

"Someone's coming. Stay hidden until we get to the north pole and then the avatars will be yours." Iroh said as Zuko had put the mask back on.

"Good luck." Iroh said.

_Iroh and Zuko walked away._

**Back with The Avatar Gang…**

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother, when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long happy life together. I loved her." Master Pakku said.

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arrange marriage." Katara said.

_Princess Yue started to tear up as Katara walked toward Master Pakku._

"Gran Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Katara said.

_Princess Yue cried as she ran away, Sokka looked at Aang and Peter._

"Go get her." Aang said.

"Good luck." Peter said.

_Faith went to Princess Yue's father who looked concern before she said:_

"She'll be in good hands."

_Sokka followed Princess Yue to the bridge where they last had their first meeting. Princess Yue had tears streaming down her face as Sokka walked to her._

"What do you want from me?" Princess Yue asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful. And I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me." Sokka said.

"You don't understand." Princess Yue said.

"No, no. See that's the thing, I think I do understand now. You're a princess and I'm... I'm just a southern peasant." Sokka said.

"No Sokka." Princess Yue said.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I'll see you around okay?" Sokka asked her as he was about to leave but Princess Yue pulled him into a kiss, then they stopped.

"Okay now I am really confused. Happy, but confused." Sokka said.

"I do like you, a lot. But we can't be together and not for the reason you think, it's because... I'm engaged." Princess Yue said as she revealed her own betrothal necklace.

_Sokka was shocked as she said:_

"I'm sorry."

_Princess Yue then slowly ran away._

**With Aang and Peter…**

_Aang and Peter had finally mastered a move Master Pakku taught them._

"Not bad, not bad." Master Pakku chuckled. "Keep practicing and you'll get it by the time you're my age."

_Aang and Peter looked at each other as they then saw Katara and Naomi running up the stairs._

"Hey Katara." Aang said.

"Hey Naomi." Peter said.

"What do you think you two are doing? It's past sunrise, you're both late." Master Pakku said as he got into a stance.

_All four friends got into a stance as well._

"Good to see you here." Aang said.

"You too." Katara said.

"I'm glad this all worked out." Peter said.

"Me too." Naomi said.

**With Iroh and Zhao…**

"My fleet is ready, set a course for the Northern Water Tribe." Zhao said

_The ship's engine ignited, which caused the ship to begin to move. More than a dozen ships did the same thing. Soon war would be coming to the Northern Water Tribe._

**To be continued…**

**What will happen? To find out, read the last two chapters of The trials of air and don't forget to review. Also, Happy 4th of July everyone !**

**~Lyokowarrior1994**


End file.
